In With The New
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. New Year, new relationships for Johnathan Hillstrand and Edgar Hansen with OC's Sioux, and Dawne. But for Andy Hillstrand the future is looking bleak and miserable as the upcoming Opie season. A new OC will be introduced.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we go again! The action takes up just after the events in my Holiday short 'It's My Christmas Pity Party' and from the trilogy, 'The Girl Who Came To Stay'. OC's Sioux and Dawne return. This yarn will feature a very different Andy Hillstrand and introduce a new OC. PLEASE R&R! I live for your encouragement!**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne<span>

Her Christmas Eve 'Fuck Me It's Christmas Pity Party' stroll of self-pity had hauled in an especially fine catch. . .fisherman Edgar Hansen. She was mortified the next morning when she awoke trapped in his arms. For all her Cosmo Girl rap, she had never been the girl who picked a man up off the street, took him home, and allowed him to master her to a pitch of wanton passion. But then again, she thought and relaxed, Edgar made her feel that maybe that girl wasn't so bad. Even if it turned out to be a one night stand, it would be one she'd never forget and she wasn't going to let any goodie-two-shoes guilt spoil it.

'Merry Christmas beautiful Dawne Langston.'

A low warm growl nuzzled her ear. Remembering her name she thought was a good sign. She smiled and stroked the strong arm wrapped around her waist and lay between her breasts. She peered at the clock and remembered they had finally succumbed to sated exhaustion around 4 a.m.

'Merry afternoon of Christmas fisherman Edgar Hansen.'

She feared he would jump up with some excuse, grab his clothes, give her a quick kiss with a promise to call, and make a dash for it. Instead he nibbled her neck and stroked a breast lazily bringing a nipple throbbing and erect.

'Sorry. . .have I outstayed my welcome?'

He held his breath and prayed she wouldn't make him go. She was the best thing that had come to his life for a long time. It wasn't just how she responded to him sexually which was awesome, but he really liked her. Liked her a lot.

'Ask me that question again, oh let's say Labor Day.' Dawne smiled with relief.

Edgar buried his face in her hair. 'Labor Day it is.'

Edgar

It was about three in the afternoon when he left Dawne's whistling. She had family stuff to do, as did he, and they had agreed to meet back at her place around nine that night. His cell rang ACDC's 'Highway to Hell' which meant it was Mike Bradley calling.

'Yo!' Eadgar snapped.

'Well, Merry Christmas to you too. Where is your ass?'

Shit! He had forgot all about the get-together! Fortunately it was at a coffee shop near-by.

'Be there in ten.' And hung up.

Edgar, Mike, the two Jakes, Jake 'Junior' Anderson and Jake 'Dong' Harris had formed a circle, within the circle of A.A. sobriety support, and had arranged to meet on Christmas Day. Holidays, especially Christmas were triggers for many addicts and an extra meeting of their circle they agreed was a good idea.

Especially for Edgar Mike thought. He and Edgar had been best friends since junior high and Matt had half grown up in the Hansen household. It was no secret Edgar had a hard time last year and had relapsed. Only Matt knew he had recently started seeing a therapist and that he was dealing with some tough shit.

When Edgar rushed in and slid into the booth, he was greeted him with hands up all around. Punctuality was part of the structure that governed A.A. and an honest explanation for arriving late was expected. As Edgar sat down their waitress was right there with a steaming mug of coffee.

'Thanks Gina' Edgar smiled. Gina was in recovery herself and always wore around her neck a leather band heavy with a slew of silver circles embossed with affirmations such as; Honesty, Family, Hope, Sobriety, Faith, and Integrity.

Edgar raised his mug. 'Sorry. 10 months sober.' And as each bumped mugs they witnessed.

Mike. '3 months sober.'

Junior. '9 months sober.'

Jake. '30 days sober.'

Gina also witnessed, her arms around Edgar and Jake's shoulders at the ends of the booth that completed the circle.

'12 years sober.' Smiled and rushed away to attend her other tables.

Their circle, this band of brothers battling a chronic and potentially fatal disease waited. At A.A. meetings and in their circle, there were 'no hats' meaning there was no status. . .no Deck Boss and crewman deferential, all were equal in their disease. It was apparent since the last A.A. meeting they had all attended two days ago, something had changed with Edgar. He looked something of his old self, smiling and even lighthearted. Accountably, honesty, and integrity were cornerstones of A.A. and Matt, for all his relapses and struggles went there.

'You forgot about the meeting didn't you?'

Edgar meet each eye and recognized this moment as a personal Rubicon. He knew his sobriety depended on honesty with these men. In his recovery, he had always battled his Norwegian nature and nurture that instilled privacy and non-disclosure, especially of personal feelings. He took a deep breath, then breathed it out.

'Yeah I did. Met a girl last night. On the boardwalk swigin' vodka from a flask. A normie unlike me. But like me, was kinda down. Invited me up to her place for a 'Fuck Me It's Christmas Pity Party'. Turned out we had a good time. Spent the night. . .just left her. Didn't use. . .never for a second felt like I even wanted to.'

Their looks were steady, he stared back, then surrendered.

'Liked her. Like her a lot.'

They all smiled.

Sioux

A few days after Christmas everyone had left Homer and gone their separate ways until it was time to get the boat ready for opies in January. She and Johnathan were back in Seattle. She had been busy on the phone and online with the architect who was designing her home in Homer, and real estate agents searching for her Seattle home. Johnathan had been catching up on business with his assistant, accountants, and his agent. He poked his head in the kitchen where she was worked.

'Baby, I'm going to help Billy put a new carburetor in his truck. Shouldn't take too long. See ya.'

'Hummmm.' She replied absently then thought.

'Wait up! Have you heard from Andy?'

'No I haven't. Why?'

Sioux had a witchy feeling something was not right with Andy. He didn't feel right to her at Christmas. He put on a good enough front, but there was something dark and sad behind his eyes, and in the whirl of Christmas-ing she hadn't had the chance to talk with him.

'Just wondering.'

'You know, now that you mention it, I've called him a few times and he hasn't returned one call. That's not like him.' And pulled out his phone and hit Andy's speed dial, and again got voicemail.

'Yeah this is Andy. If you have this number you're either family or a really good friend, so if I could, I'd be talkin' to ya. You know the drill.'

'Yo Andy! Where is your sorry ass? Pick up! Sioux wants to talk to you!' Johnathan barked and hung up. The phone rang and he answered quickly.

'Andy?'

'No, Uncle John, it's Cassy. Have you heard from my Dad?' She sounded worried.

'Hey beautiful. Just left him a message. I'm sure he's fine, probably laid low on a beach in Mexico fishing or riding some fool horse.' He assured.

'He would have told me if he was leaving the country. 'Member the last time he checked-out? Find him and call me!' Cassy ordered and hung up.

Johnathan quickly called Billy, apologized for bailing at the last minute but something urgent had come up. He sat down heavily.

'What's going on?' Sioux was alarmed at the look on his face.

Johnathan worried the cuticle on his left thumb.

'This could be bad Sioux. . .real bad. Looking like Andy's gone off the grid again.'

* * *

><p><em><span>Knocking on Heaven's Door - Bob Dylan<span>_

_Mama, take this badge off of me  
>I can't use it anymore.<br>It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
>I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.<em>

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>

_Mama, put my guns in the ground_  
><em>I can't shoot them anymore.<em>  
><em>That long black cloud is comin' down<em>  
><em>I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.<em>

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>  
><em>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Dawne deals with too much family on Christmas, Edgar not enough. Andy is in big trouble and is going to need all the family he can get. PLEASE R&R! I'm gonna need your encouagement to birth this one!_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

Sioux watched and silently followed as he worked his phone and roamed from room to room, making call after call. Finally he put the phone down and met her eyes.

'Please tell me.' She pleaded. He sat down wearily on the sofa.

'Andy and Sabrina been drifting for a while. The horse ranch was big untertaking and a lot of work. When the publicity appearances and especially the Captain's Tour started he was never home. Been separated since last summer just after we finished the last Tour. She said it was bad enough having a part-time fishin' husband for close to 30 years, but with the DC publicity trips and the Tour, she felt like a single woman and might as well be one for real. He hasn't said much about what's going on, but they pretty much lead separate lives.'

'He never said a word.' Sioux shook her head.

'It wasn't a complete surprise. But it when it came down, he really freaked out.' Johnathan remembered.

'What happened?'

Johnathan shook his head. 'He ran off, just like he did when Mom and Bob told us they were gettin' married when we were kids.'

'What?' Sioux hadn't heard this story.

'Yeah, Mom and Dad been divorced for a year or two and she was dating Bob. . .'

Sioux had met Joan's second husband Bob Philips and really liked him. He was a good, solid and kind man and the brothers adored him.

Johnathan continued. 'They were gettin' married and dropped the news while we were on the road. Andy jumped out the back window of the station wagon and ran off into the woods. Took us a while to find him. When he can't deal, he goes off by himself. After he got the separation papers, he disappeared for two weeks. He called the girls once or twice to tell them not to worry. Freaked everybody out. Then he showed back up lookin' like he had lost 20 pounds and had been dragged through hell. Just breezed back, acted like nothing was wrong, and went out on the boat for tendering.'

Sioux took this in, filed it in her spirit to review later, when she had time to reflect.

'But why would he take off now? What's wrong?' She was confused.

'Don't know. That's the thing got me worried. . . ' Johnathan's phone went off and he jumped up to catch it. 'Hullo!'

Dawne

She spent Christmas afternoon where the family had been meeting for the past few years, at sister Nina's. Nina was her middle sister with the perfect husband and children, who lived proud and smug in a suburban McMansion. She was also a total bitch who for some reason had been jealous of her since birth. Baby sister Maria would also be there with her husband and kids and it would be a coin toss to see if she and Nina were tight or feuding. If they were tight, they'd gang up on her, if they were feuding both would try and triangulate her into their bullshit. If she didn't love her Mother so much, knowing her absence would upset her, she'd skip the whole scene with relief.

Sister Nina's McMansion was lit up like the Griswald's and decorated to a fare-the-well. The door was unlocked and she stepped into the fray. Her nieces and nephews were running around like munchkin's on crack, the men-folk were gettin' drunk in the den, the women were in the kitchen arguing over whether to put horseradish sauce in the potato salad. She tightened her grip on the two huge Christmas bags that carried her gifts for the family. Thinking of seeing Edgar later allowed some genuine pleasure to warm her big fake smile as she waded in.

Shit! Somehow Nina's lawyer rat-bastard of a husband had cornered her in a back bedroom where she had gone to get Mom's sweater. When she turned to leave he was lounging in the doorway.

'Hey good lookin'. Gimme some Christmas sugar.' And lewdly pursed his ugly frog lips.

Dawne was always on her guard around Edward ever since a 4th of July barbeque shortly after she split from her ex, when she found herself fighting off his drunk ass in the laundry room.

'Really Ed?' She sneered as she slide past him. He hated to be called Ed, thought it was prole and common. He reached out to take her arm but she jerked out of his grip and stalked back to the kitchen.

'Frigid bitch.' Ed muttered.

Edgar 

Mom was spending the holidays in Norway, Sig had taken his family to Hawaii, Norman had gone hunting with some buddies, so he spent Christmas Day on the phone tracking down the family.

He decided to make the hardest call first. . .to his kids. After he hung up, as expected he wanted a drink so bad to numb the pain, his hands trembled. But he held on. Held on to his program. Held on to his dignity. Held on to the thought of seeing Dawne.

Johnathan 

'Thanks Todd.' He hung up, and called Sheryl to book him on the first flight out to L.A.

'I'm going with you!' 'Sioux insisted as he packed a carry-on bag.

'No you're not! Listen baby, I'm gonna bring him back. Even if I have to beat and hogtie his unconscious ass. I need you to get the back bedroom squared away and be ready to deal with him.' He insisted.

'But where is he? What did Todd tell you?'

'Andy called him drunker than a skunk a couple of days ago and let slip he was at a motel near the airport in Los Angeles.'

'What motel?'

'Not sure, but I'll find him.' Johnathan assured her as his phone rang again.

'Got it! Thanks Sheryl.'

Johnathan pulled Sioux in, hugged her tight and kissed her hard.

'Gotta go. . .flight leaves in an hour. I love you. Don't worry. I'll find him.' And with that he was gone.

Sioux

'Uggh!' Sioux muttered as she powered up her laptop and go to work compiling a listing of every motel within a 10 mile radius of LAX. Her list printed, she make a cup of tea and started to call each and every one. She just hated playing the little woman, minding the home fires, while Mr. Man rode off to the rescue. By the time Johnathan's plane landed _she_ was going to have found Andy or know the reason why.

Andy

He had been holed up in a motel near the LAX airport in Los Angeles. The 'Do Not Disturb' sign had not been removed from the door knob since he checked in four days ago. When the black, suffocating blanket of irrational impending doom had finally overwhelmed him in Homer, he split. He had a carry-on bag only because flying with no luggage would have TSA all over his ass, and took the first flight out. As it happened, it had connected him through to LAX. He knew his phone was blowing up but the thought of dealing with anyone made him feel even more helpless, anxious, and miserable. He had existed on fast-food delivery and the kindness of the motel manager ever since. He hadn't changed his clothes, bathed, or even brushed his teeth since he arrived. The drapes stayed firmly drawn against the healing California sunshine. Empty pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons, soda liters, beer and tequila bottles littered the room. He had created his own personal 'Mondo-Condo Motel of Pain and Suffering' and was in residence sinking fast.

* * *

><p><em><span>From: Hotel California - The Eagles<span>_

_So I called up the captain, "Please bring me my wine"_  
><em>He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since 1969"<em>  
><em>And still those voices are calling from far away<em>  
><em>Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Hotel California<em>  
><em>Such a lovely place<em>  
><em>They're living it up at the Hotel California<em>  
><em>What a nice surprise<em>  
><em>Bring your alibis<em>

_And in the master's chambers they gathered for the feast_  
><em>They stab it with their steely knives but they just can't kill the beast<em>  
><em>Last thing I remember I was running for the door<em>  
><em>I had to find the passage back to the place I was before<em>  
><em>"Relax," said the night man, "We are programmed to receive<em>  
><em>You can check out any time you like but you can never leave"<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sioux is freakin'. Dawne and Edgar are canoodling. Johnathan finally rolls up on Andy. R&R ya'll. . .** _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Bingo! She hit pay dirt on the 19th call.

'Thanks so much Charm, you're a life-saver, we've been so worried 'bout Andy. His brother Johnathan should be landing pretty soon and I'll send him right over.'

Charm thought Mr. Hillstrand had seemed nice enough but quiet, when she checked him in, and he had paid for a full week. Charm knew she shouldn't have told his sister he was here, but she sounded really worried, especially when Charm told her he hadn't left the room since he checked in.

Sioux pleaded.

'Charm, would you please check on him and I'll call back you in ten minutes?'

'Sure thing honey.'

Sioux hung up, paced and watched the seconds tick by on the kitchen clock. She had been so caught up in her passion and obsession for Johnathan, she hadn't made it a point to check out Andy and recognize he was drowning.

He was O.K.! He had to be she swore as her thoughts raced back and forth between worse case scenarios. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She'd never forgive herself if he came to any harm.

Charm had seem 'em check-in standing, and check-out feet first before. She grabbed her keys, walked down to the back of the motel, and knocked softly, then harder, on the door of number 15. When she didn't get an answer she took a deep breath, sent up a prayer she wouldn't find a goner, and let herself in.

When Sioux called back, Charm was grim.

'Well honey he ain't dead, but he's in pretty bad shape. Passed out cold, been drinkin' heavy by the looks of it. Good thing ya'll's got your brother on his way.'

Sioux slumped with relief.

Edgar

Dawne buzzed him in and he fidgeted as the elevator brought him to her floor. She stood outside her door with a big smile. He drank in the sight of her. Her wavy black hair was caught up in a loose knot with a gold silk poinsettia he couldn't wait to free, her lips were stained red, and her green eyes sparkled. She was wearing an off the shoulder red cashmere sweater that hugged her curves to her thighs with the goofiest pair of Christmas slippers he'd ever seen. He laughed, picked her up, swung her around, set her down, and kissed her long and hard.

'Wow! My new slippers must be a real turn-on.' She grinned as she lead him inside.

Edgar took a closer look as she did an exaggerated runway model stomp.

'Did I tell you sister Nina hates my ass? Gave me these.' Dawne laughed and posed.

'Wow! Had no idea it was that deep.' Edgar couldn't stop laughing.

Sister Nina's gift was a pair of red plush crab booties, with bulging eyes on stems that waving wildly with every step, plus eight legs and two pinchers festooned with blinking multi-colored mini lights.

'Wait up, wait!' Dawned gasped, hopped on the sofa, rested a foot on the arm and pressed the head on one crab that wailed 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.' Then she jumped down and did a frenzied pony.

Edgar grabbed her, threw her on the sofa, and sputtered. 'You're crazy!'

As the horrible music played he ran a rough hand down one smooth leg and tugged off a slipper and tossed it across the room, then addressed the other, as he groaned into her mouth.

'Oh how I missed you.'

And he had. There was something about her life spirit that restored the frozen parts of him with soothing warmth. All he wanted to do was slide inside that warmth again and stay there forever.

Johnathan

He was headed to the arrival doors. Todd Stanley texted he was already at the airport and was circling, looking for him. His phone sang 'When A Man Loves A Woman'.

'Hey baby, just got in and gettin' ready to hook up with Todd. Don't worry we'll find him.' He assured.

'Already have.' Sioux's voice was flat.

He stopped in his tracks and some dude bumped into him and scowled. He made it to the edge of the crowd streaming past like spawning salmon.

'What did you say?'

'I said I already found him.' Sioux's voice went high soprano.

'Sioux calm down and tell me where he is.' She was freaking him out.

Sioux gave him the name of the motel, the address, and to ask for Charm. Then she lost it.

'Charm says he's passed out, been drinkin' heavy. Says he's in bad shape. Get there fast Johnathan. I'm scared. I shoulda seen. . .shoulda known. . . ' She sobbed.

Johnathan was outside as Todd pulled to the curb. He jumped in and gave Todd the address as Sioux sobbed and beat herself up.

'He's been in that room for four days! All alone! Why didn't I see . . .you gotta bring him bring him back. . . bring him back. . . I can't stand it. . .bring. . .'

'Sioux!' He barked. 'Don't go soft on me now. Get it together!' We'll be at the motel in less than. . .'

Todd mouthed 'Ten'.

'Ten minutes and I'll call you back when we got him 'kay?' And hung up.

Todd gave him a puzzled side look as he navigated out of the LAX traffic.

Johnathan strapped in. 'Thanks for comin' Todd. Merry Christmas. Kinda stressed here. Got a brother gone on a major bender, and a woman who's losing it. We need to haul ass.'

Dawne

It was all she could do to keep her cute Christmas outfit together for five whole minutes as Edgar devoured her like a she was a juicy steak and he was a starving man.

'Whoa slow down. . .let me look at you.' Dawne gasped when she was able to free herself from his hungry mouth.

'Huh?' Edgar's voice was husky and his eyes dreamy.

'Let me look at you.' She insisted as she held his face in her hands and traced his cheekbones and the hair around his mouth and chin as he loomed over her.

'There you are Edgar Hansen. I like lookin' at you.' She murmured.

His breath caught as he looked down at her flushed and beautiful body. Oh Lord help him. Her sweater was pulled down barely covering one delicious breast. His roaming hands had hiked up the hem of the sweater, and from the top of a long smooth leg a thin strip of red lace peaked perched high on a lush hip.

As he ran a hand from her hip to calf he stared into her eyes.

'You have no idea how much I like looking at _you_ Dawne. Smile. Ah, there it is. . .that dimple in you left cheek just kills me.'

'Smile.' She smiled back. 'Yep, there it is. . . the smile of smiles.'

Edgar shook his head. 'Now that we're smiling like loons, what next?'

'Weeeell.' Dawne pretended to think. 'You could kiss me some more?'

He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and growled. 'I can do that.'

And did. . .most thoroughly.

Todd Stanley 

He was scheduled to fly out the next day for a long anticipated Aspen skiing trip, but was glad he was still in town when he called. Johnathan was silent and focused as Todd navigated to the motel. When they arrived, Johnathan jumped out his Expedition before he cut the engine and ran to the Office.

Johnathan

He rolled up on a plump African-American sista with long skinny braids caught up in a flowing pony tail at the top of her head.

'You Charm? Where's my brother Andy Hillstrand?' He demanded.

Damn! Charm thought them Hillstrands was some major fine white boys! If the situation hadn't been so dire she woulda enjoyed messin' wit either one them! She just had to slow this one's roll for a moment to drink him in.

In her most professional voice she inquired. "I'll need to see some identification.'

The big, burly, dark haired hunk pulled out his wallet and thrust an Alaska driver's license in her face. She looked as his I.D. and looked back at him. Too bad he didn't have the long mullet. . . she just loved her some long-haired white boys.

'Your sister is real worried about ya'll's brother.' She commented as she reached for her keys.

'Sister?' Johnathan thought, but went with it, as Charm lead him to Andy's room and let him in.

He exhaled a long breath and took in the scene. . . walk with me Sweet Jesus he prayed.

* * *

><p><em><span>From: Mercy Mercy Me - Marvin Gaye<span>_

_Oh, mercy mercy me  
>Oh, things ain't what they used to be<br>No, no  
>Where did all the blue sky go?<br>Poison is the wind that blows  
>From the north, east, south, and sea<br>Oh, mercy mercy me  
>Oh, things ain't what they used to be<br>No, no  
>Oil wasted on the oceans and upon our seas<br>Fish full of mercury  
>Oh, mercy mercy me<br>Oh, things ain't what they used to be  
>No, no<br>Radiation in the ground and in the sky  
>Animals and birds who live nearby are dying<br>Oh, mercy mercy me  
>Oh, things ain't what they used to be<br>What about this overcrowded land?  
>How much more abuse from man can you stand?<br>My sweet Lord  
>My sweet Lord<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Johnathan finds his brother in a bad way. Sioux rallies. Andy is loved. Dawne and Edgar are making head-way. R&R and I hope you like it. **_

Chapter 4

Andy

_The boat was being tossed in the swells, he couldn't hear the engines, it was pitch black all around him, as he felt his way along walls. He'd been searching for the engine room for hours but couldn't find it. He knew every inch of the Time Bandit, had helped build it, but every turn or corridor he went down turned into another and another, like a creepy carnival funhouse. Worse no one answered his calls. He was alone. The Time Bandit was as silent as a eerie black tomb. . .he was lost. . .searching. . .calling. . . searching. Suddenly the boat shuddered and kept shuddering, he was being shaken harder and harder. Sinking! He tried to scream but couldn't make a sound as he ran blindly from the crushing rush of water that would sweep him to an icy grave. No! He didn't want to die. . .not like this. His heart raced painfully, he couldn't breathe, as he thrashed and fought to escape the impending doom. A scream burst from his soul 'Nooooo.' as the first wave of lukewarm water hit him in the face. _

Johnathan

His legs had started to shake when he spied Andy sprawled face down on the floor. He turned him over grabbed him up by the shirt, and started to shake him, shouting his name over and over. 'ANDY!'

He didn't respond, his eyes were closed, his head lolled.

'Call 9-1-1' Johnathan shouted at Charm.

Charm had spied an ice bucket, now filled with water on the table. 9-1-1 calls were bad for business.

'Get back!' She ordered shoving Johnathan out of the way as she threw the bucket of water in Andy's face.

Andy gasped, bolted up right, thrashing incoherently, trying to escape from something. 'Noooo!'

Johnathan grabbed him by the sodden tee shirt and held him tight as he struggled.

'You're O.K. I got you Andy. It's me, John. I got you.'

Andy stopped struggling, and cracked open slits of shattered blood shot eyes that peered unfocused at his brother, then with increasing recognition.

He groaned hoarsely. 'Where were you? Boat was sinking. I was all by myself.'

And wearily laid his head on Johnathan's shoulder.

Sioux 

Her hand trembled when her phone sang Etta James 'At Last'.

'Tell me!'

'We're at the airport. Got a flight in an hour.' Johnathan's voice was low.

'How is he?'

Andy had pulled up the hood of a faded sweatshirt over his TB camouflage cap and slipped on a pair of sunglasses when they left the motel, was slumped at a table in the far corner of the Admirals Club lounge staring out the window.

Johnathan explained finding Andy and how after he came to, he had thanked Charm slipped her a c-note, and asked her to tell Todd he'd be down with Andy as soon as he got him cleaned up. Took longer than it should have as Andy silently shuffled around the wrecked room like an eighty year old man; showered, changed, and gathered his gear.

'Barely said a word since we found him. Not lookin' so good Sioux. You got fixin' to do.'

Sioux picked up on the tightness in his voice and figured he was more shook him up than he was letting on. She took a deep breath and added extra confidence to hers.

'Don't worry baby, we'll figure it out. Tell Andy I love him. See you when you get in. . .love you.'

'Love you too.' Johnathan replied glumly, hung up, and headed back over to Andy.

Sioux walked down the hall to the back bedroom. It was obvious its main purpose was a crash pad for anyone who needed to sleep one off. She shivered and turned up the thermostat. The room would need more than just heat to transform into the healing space she had in mind. She checked her watch and figured if she hustled, she had just enough time. . .

Dawne & Edgar

The smell off coffee and something cinnamon baking woke him slowly and as he woke, he took stock. He felt happy, optimistic, ready to face the day, and couldn't remember waking to those feelings in a long time. Over the past few days they had fallen into a routine. She had a deadline after New Year's so she worked during the day and he worked on the house he had contracted for before Christmas. He would return about six and they either went out dinner, to a movie, or took long walks laughing and talking. Knowing she was in the next room was a balm to his spirit. Even his neck and back felt better after she had given him an amazing massage last night.

Last night he had gone to bring back a couple of bottles of water and chugged four Motrin. As he was returning to bed Dawne had noticed he was rubbing his neck and wincing.

'What's wrong?'

'Got a couple of vertebra in my neck that are shot, and my back ain't that great either.'

'Coulda fooled me.' She arched a brow.

'It's true.' He heaved a sigh as stretched out next to her. 'Body is breaking down. Not sure I can crab much longer. Told Sig I wasn't going out for opies next month but I know he doesn't believe me.'

'How do you feel about it?' Dawne gathered him in her arms knowing this was serious.

'I don't want to bore you with the details of my impending decrepitude.' He voice sounded hollow.

She just waited.

'O.K. It scares me. Fishin' is all I know. Well it's not _all_ I know but I've been doing it ever since I was a kid. I know I'll miss it, especially being with my brothers and the crew but it gets harder and more painful every year. I just don't know. Can we talk about something else. . .this is depressing.'

Dawne didn't push it. It was his decision and she knew it would be a hard one. There was something she could do for him.

'Take of that tee Gramps and roll over on your stomach, I'll be right back.' She returned quickly and Edgar smelled a subtle nutty fragrance.

Dawne warmed her hands and squeezed a small dollop of oil in her hands and warmed the oil. 'Sweet almond oil is the best, you'll like it.' And ran her warm hands down his neck and shoulders.

Edgar groaned and her strong hands worked.

'You are the most fortunate of men Edgar Hansen. Guess who almost became a masseuse before she took up technical writing?

"Are you serious?'

'Oh yes darling, aren't you glad you came to my pity party?'

'I'll say.' Edgar groaned again.

'Now relax.'

'Uh Dawne, I'm gonna try, but I got a half-naked woman straddling my ass.'

'Relax anyway or you'll get a crack on the ass.' She threatened as she continued the firm kneading that was starting to loosen kinks and knots.

'Edgar?' She whispered in his ear.

'Hmmmmm.'

'Can you have a personal masseuse on the boat?'

He chuckled sleepily. 'Can't wait to pull that one on Sig.'

Sioux & Andy

She was running back to the kitchen when she heard Johnathan's truck come up the driveway, stopped and caught her breath. Made it! Thank God their flight had been delayed. She smoothed her hair, calmed her breathing and opened the front door. Johnathan gave her a tight smile, a quick kiss and went in as Andy slowly got out of the truck and approached at a snail's pace. It was hard to see his face covered up with the hoodie and sunglasses, but the stiff unnatural way he held himself spoke volumes. Finally he stood in front of her. She took a cold hand in hers, caressed his cheek, pulled him inside cooing as she led him slowly to his room.

'Hey there Andy. You must be tired. Why don't you lie down for a few minutes and I'll bring you some tea. Would you like that?'

'Sure Sioux, whatever you say.' He voice sounded rusty and flat.

When she got him to the bedroom door she chirped.

'Back in a bit. You get settled.'

Andy sighed, opened the door, and his mouth dropped. He took off his sunglasses and took in the wonder Sioux had created. The bed was a cocoon of flannel plaids of red, dark green and deep blue, the room was lit with the warm glow from brass lamps on tables on either side of the bed. The bed, tables, and bureau were all carved in rich gleaming mahogany. Rich throw rugs scattered the hardwood floor. He didn't know it yet, but Sioux had also replaced the old bed with a Westin Heavenly Bed. Dark drapes matched the bedding and a table with two comfortable upholstered chairs was in front of the window. Candles in large hurricane globes of different sizes and shapes flickered and let off a subtle scent. He walked into the bathroom. There were thick cotton towels and rugs in coordinating rich solids and plaids. He stoked the thick soft terry robe hung behind the door.

'Sioux! You gonna fix him or fuck him back there?' Johnathan shouted after he threw Andy's bag on the bed and stalked back to the kitchen.

'Shhh!' Sioux hissed.

Johnathan hissed back. 'Where did all that stuff come from? Looks like a Nordstrom display room!'

She grimaced and readied herself. 'It is.'

'WHAT THE FUCK?' He exploded.

'Shhh! She put her hand over his mouth and strained to hear. . . 'Listen!'

Faintly then louder, from the back room and down the hall came the miracle of Andy's laughter.

Sioux and Johnathan stood in the doorway. Andy was sprawled on the bed with his hands behind his head still pale and drawn but grinning. 'Damn! I need to go crazy more often! This is dope!'


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmmmmmm. Johnathan is scowling. Sioux is juggling. Andy is struggling. Oh SNAP! Dawne ain't playin'! Rushed this a tad for wildviolet. Enjoy (I hope) R&R PLEASE!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Sioux & Johnathan

He didn't give her much time to savor the sight of Andy in her healing room. She just had time to mouth 'Later' at Andy as Johnathan grabbed her arm and forced march her down the hall, through the kitchen, up the stairs, to the bedroom, slammed the door and stared her down.

Sioux feigned innocence as she gazed at him with eyes soft as limpid green ocean water.

'What? You said to square away the room.'

Johnathan was neither charmed nor amused. 'Are you insane? How did you pull off that stunt? All that shit must have cost a fortune!'

Okay she thought, here we go, as her eyes snapped green flames.

'And as you well know I _got_ a fortune! That I do with it as I please. Nordstrom is supposed to be world renowned for their customer service so I just called them on their reputation. And they were amazing! Trucked it all in and set it up in less than five hours. But, this ain't about a Ralph Lauren bedroom wet dream. What are you really pissed off about?'

Johnathan threw his hands up and paced. 'Both of you are fuckin' nuts! I can't deal with either one of you!'

Sioux didn't back down. 'Why are you so angry?'

Johanthan spat out a string of choice obscenities as he ripped off his jacket, threw it across the room, kicked the bed, sat down, held his head in his hands, rocked and shouted.

'I thought he was dead Sioux! What if I had walked in that room and he was dead? Huh? What would you have done then? Bought him a fuckin' Ralph Lauren casket? I want to beat his stupid ass!'

Oh-kaaay Sioux thought as he jumped back up, paced, shouted and cussed Andy out. She walked over and caught a flailing arm, and used her weight to topple him back on the bed. She crushed his mouth, caught his tongue and sucked it into her mouth, his growls vibrating down her throat. As she roughly ran her hands through his hair he wrapped his arms around her and slowly relaxed as she mauled his mouth until his growls turned to moans. When she slowly released him she snuggled him under her chin and rubbed his back.

'Alright now. You're angry because Andy scared the hell out of you, right?'

He grunted and breathed in the incredible scent that was her.

'And not angry about my innate good taste and organizational skills? Right?'

'Sooooiux.' He groaned and buried his face deeper into the mound of her breast.

'I know baby, I'm a pain in the ass and lucky you love me anyway. Right? She cooed.

He nodded.

She continued. 'And you're not going to kick Andy's ass, right?'

He ran his tongue along the V of her cleavage.

'I repeat. You're not going to kick Andy's ass, right?'

He mumbled something unintelligible.

She dug his face out of her tits and gave him a look that was not playin'.

He was still grouchy as he buried his face back into her warm cocoon and mumbled. 'Alright.'

His stomach gave a long growl.

'And you guys haven't eaten have you?'

'Forgot, but I'm starving now.' He admitted.

'No wonder you're so evil and surly. Let me up.' She wiggled free and pulled him up.

'First food, then we'll talk. Come on.' She said briskly.

He checked out her swaying ass and decided after he had something to eat he wasn't that interested in talking.

Dawne & Edgar

Edgar was edgy and off when he arrived that night and Dawne picked up on it immediately. He went straight to the small balcony off the bedroom and lit up staring out into the night. She let him brood for a while then pulled on a jacket and joined him.

'What's up?'

He blew out a stream of smoke. 'Sig's back in town and wants to meet.'

She waited.

'About opies.'

Dawne understood Edgar's relationship with Sig was complicated and rooted in a big brother, baby brother dynamic. For 22 years Edgar had stuck with Sig running the deck of the Northwestern, and he resented Sig taking his dedication for granted. She didn't know Sig, but couldn't help not liking him. Not liking him at all.

'When's the meet?

Edgar said sarcastically. 'I've been summoned to his house at 8 tonight.'

Dawne was not the oldest sister of sisters for nothing. Edgar had never seen her alpha female side. But he was about to.

'Fuck that shit.' She drawled.

Edgar looked surprised. 'What?'

Dawne repeated softly. 'You heard me. You set the place.'

Edgar's mouth hung open.

Her green eyes were steely. 'It's your life! What do you want? Do you want to go out for opies?'

Edgar blurted out. 'No.'

Dawne raised up both hands and stomped inside.

Edgar threw his cigarette over the rail and followed.

'Dawne!'

She paced and ran a hand through her hair. 'Edgar Hansen, fisherman and . . .and the best thing to happen to me. You just. . .you just sent me there. Look at me!'

Edgar did as she demanded. Every soft and submissive part of her had disappeared and her eyes were green lasers.

She stalked right up in his face and poked him in the chest. 'You just might be the love of my life! And I'm not about to watch anyone make you feel less than who and what you are!'

Edgar tried to make her understand. 'You don't know me. I'm an addict. I fuck up everything. Everything! I don't deserve you or anything else that's good. You don't know. . .'

Dawne hauled off and slapped his face, then held it in her hands and bored her eyes into his. 'You don't know _me_. When I want something I don't let go. And I want you. I'm in your corner. . . if you want me to be.'

In that moment Edgar battled his low self-esteem, his guilt, his helplessness, and his hopelessness as he stared into the depths of her eyes.

She held him with her eyes and once again demanded. 'Do you?'

His breath was shallow. 'Yes.'

And then Dawne dragged his mouth into hers and took his breath away.

'Call your brother and tell him you'll meet him at the Cannery. . .at 9.'

Sioux

She put potatoes in the convection oven to bake, steaks out of the refrigerator to reach room temperature, and salad fixings.

Johnathan sat at the table and munched on a carrot while she worked studying her closely and undressed her with his eyes. The last time she had fixed this dinner she had indulged him and cooked it in a Time Bandit 'Shut Up and Cook' apron. . .in heels. . .naked. It had been so hot. He had a great side view of her full tits, the apron tied in a big bow topped her high round ass, the heels elongated her long firm legs. . .almost burnt the steaks to a crisp.

Sioux looked up from dicing tomatoes, saw the look on his face and shook her head. 'Stop it.'

'Where's that apron?' He gave the carrot a lascivious lick and rough bite.

'Why don't you go check on Andy?' She deflected.

He didn't take his eyes off her or make a move. 'No. I wanna punch him.'

Took another bite and chewed slowly. 'If it weren't for his dumb ass you'd be naked, rockin' that apron. . .I'd have my hands full of your fine ass and my cock would be. . .'

Sioux gave him a hard look and shushed, as she heard Andy coming down the hall. Johnathan got up, went over to fire up the grill top and season the steaks.

Andy slumped down at the table with his head in his hand.

'How you feelin?' Sioux said brightly.

He shrugged.

Sioux poured a tall glass of an iced drink and set it in front of him. 'Drink this.'

'What is it?' Andy mumbled.

'A restorative tea . Come on drink it.' She encouraged.

Andy peered at the glass with a hesitant look.

Johnathan looked back over his shoulder and barked. 'Drink it asshole!'

Sioux gave Johnathan an evil look. Andy drained the glass.

'Not bad.' He admitted.

Sioux refilled his glass and sat across from him as he sipped.

'Dinner, a long soak in the Jacuzzi, then a good night's sleep.' Sioux whispered.

Johnathan grunted as he turned the steaks. Oh fine, now wet and slippery sex in the Jacuzzi was off the ticket.

She smiled at Andy. 'Why don't you set the table sweetie.'

Andy got up slowly and took the stack of plates and silverware into the dining room.

Sioux leapt up and hissed at Johnathan. 'Would you stop being a shit head and help me here!'

He gave her a sour look. 'You gonna do a half naked ritual on him in the Jacuzzi?'

Sioux's mouth dropped. Johnathan piled the steaks on a platter and shoved it at her.

'I just had one of the worst days of my life and nobody's callin' me 'sweetie' and puttin' me in any Jacuzzi.' Grabbed a beer out the fridge, popped it, and leaned back on the counter scowling.

Oh Sweet Lord, she should have seen this coming she thought, he's jealous and angry, because he's used to being the one who's looked after. . .by her _and _Andy.

She set the platter down, unwrapped the potatoes, then tossed the salad.

She let it go for now. 'Come on, let's eat.'

Soft cool jazz played as they ate. Andy slumped at the head of the table, Sioux and Johnathan on either side of him. Sioux first fixed Johnathan's plate to pacify him. They ate in strained silence. Andy ate slowly and stared at his plate. Johnathan and Sioux fought with their eyes. After his second helping of everything, Johnathan leaned back and gave Andy a long look.

'So you wanna talk about it?' He said low and slow.

'Nope.' Andy replied, kept his eyes on his plate and slowly chewed.

Johnathan leaned forward. 'Well that's too bad. . .I do. 'Cause I would like to know how my day went from fixin' to help Bill put a carburetor in his truck to wiping your unconscious ass up off the floor at that motel.'

Andy looked up at Sioux, his eyes pleading.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dawne and Edgar will be the subject of the next chapter. Sioux has her hands full with Andy and Johnathan. Andy gets a diagnosis, Johnathan gets. . .well. . .SMUT ALERT! LOL! PLEASE R&R! Haven't from some of ya..._**

* * *

><p><span>Andy<span>

Johnathan was glaring at him and he couldn't speak. What was wrong with him? He could feel weakness and trembling rushing through his body as his breathing sped up, his heart raced, but worse were the waves of apprehesion and powerlessness that threatened to overwhelm him again. He couldn't get it together and it terrified him. Sioux help me!

A voice deep and sharp and cut through the room like the crack of thunder.

'Stop it!'

It was Sioux, her alpha spiked with a low deadly snarl directed at Johnathan and their eyes locked. The air was electrified with kinetic power. She was just as territorial as he was on the boat. Her command authority was the domestic and even under his roof, she would ferociously defend any and all under her protection. Johnathan slowly recognized he had unwittingly challenged her dominion and wisely dialed it back. . .way back. . .and stood down.

Andy stopped shaking as the hot energy at the table slowly dissipated and Sioux spoke in a soft reflective voice.

'You're not going crazy. Happened to me about ten years ago. Just lost it, terrified me.' She shivered.

'Specially happens to people like us who have lived and excelled at high-risk or high stress work all their lives. . .like my old line of work and you doing the most deadliest job in the world for most of your life. You don't realize the toll it takes on your body, mind, and spirit until you hit a life event that knocks you on your ass and leaves you floundering.'

Andy was hanging on every word. 'Like what?'

'Usually a loss; a parent, children leaving home, a marriage, a spouse, a career, a life-role, the list is long.'

Johnathan looked at Andy. 'It was tough when Dad died but you didn't go to pieces like this.'

Sioux explained to Andy. 'But you were more vulnerable to the next loss.'

Andy was thoughtful. 'Kids grew up and got their own lives, Sabrina left me, crabbing, especially opies gettin' harder every year.

Sioux took a deep breath. 'And you think, I can power through this and you press down on the accelerator of your dependable high performance coping machine and you get nothing. You're stalled and stuck. Your mind, emotions, and body all betray you. Everything goes black.

Andy's mouth dropped. . .she knew!

She stroked Andy's hand. 'You're not going crazy. However, I do think you need some help.'

Andy was wary. 'What kind of help?'

She rose, bent down and kissed his cheek.

'That's enough for tonight. We'll talk tomorrow.'

She gave Johnathan a look that let him know he was out of his league, and her area of expertise was what Andy needed.

Their eyes followed her as she rose and began to clear the table and left.

Andy eyes were big. 'Dude, you think she's gonna try and drag me to a shrink?'

Johnathan shrugged. 'Might drag your ass to a witch doctor. Whatever. But you got to get your shit together. We got opies in two weeks. And you know you can't go out there shakin' and trippin' every 20 minutes. Don't you?'

Andy knew this and didn't need to be reminded. 'Yeah, I know. Did you think I would? Think I'd chance killin' everybody? You need to be ready.'

'Ready for what?' Sioux asked as she returned.

Johnathan gave Andy a level look. 'Take the boat out for opies while he gets his shit together.'

'Best to be prepared one way or another.' Sioux said mildly.

Johnathan was counting crew in his head and rearranging job assignments. Neil would have to go back on the hydraulics.

'Sioux, you'll engineer and cook. . .'

Sioux interrupted. 'I won't be going if Andy can't.'

Johnathan glared and spat. 'What!'

Sioux stood behind Andy and rubbed his shoulder. 'You heard me. I said if Andy can't go, I won't go either because I'll be looking after him.'

Andy looked up at her and back at Johnathan. 'Ah, I don't know if. . .'

Sioux smiled down at him. 'We don't have to make the decision tonight but that's what I'm doing. End of conversation. Andy grab the salad bowl.' And lead him into the kitchen.

As she rinsed out dishes and loaded the dishwasher Andy came up behind her and hugged her. 'Sioux, you don't have to take care of me. Go out for opies with Johnathan. I'll be fine.'

Sioux shook her head. 'You don't know how hard the road back can be. I do. And I won't leave you.'

Andy kissed her hair. 'I can't let you. . .'

Sioux turned, held his face in her wet hands, and smiled sadly. 'Andy, sorry you don't have a choice. You're stuck with me whether you're on or off the boat. I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

'John's not going to like it.' He warned.

Sioux sighed as the sound of Johnathan's Harley gunned to life and peeled off.

'You leave your brother to me.'

Sioux

She had been sleeping lightly, but slowly sensed him in the room and close by as the smell of Winston's, Crown Royal, and bike exhaust announced his presence. She opened her eyes. He was slumped in the big leather chair by the window with a Winston in one hand and a bottle of Crown Royal on the table next to him, just staring at her.

_She _must be crazy because the sight of her big, burly, drunk and pissed off biker Captain in his signature U.S.A. jacket, jeans, snakeskin boots and backwards TB cap instantly turned her on.

He snarled. 'Come here.'

'No.' She pouted. 'Wanna sock you.'

'Don't make me drag you outta that bed Sioux.' He again snarled.

She pulled back the covers, sat on the side of the bed for a beat, then stood. She was wearing a simple silk v-neck top that outlined her full tits and barely covered her mound. Johnathan couldn't help himself as his cock sprang rock hard at the sight of her. Sioux swayed over slowly and knelt between his legs. He never took his eyes off her or said a word as she laid her head in his lap.

Johnathan looked down at her and took a long slug of Crown Royal and drag off the Winston and pulled her roughly to him so that she straddled him in the chair. He hiked up her sleep top and grunted at her naked mound. He leaned her back so her clit was exposed and let out a weary breath as his thumb slowly slipped into her wet core.

'You're always ready for me. Why is that?' And lazily rubbed his wet thumb over her clit.

'Hmmm. Why is that?' He repeated.

Sioux moaned. 'Always want you.'

'You sure about that?' His voice was low and menacing as he released her.

She gasped and mourned the loss of his rough hand. 'I swear.'

'I'm in need of some reassurance here baby 'cause I'm feeling real neglected.' He surly pouted.

Sioux reached up and threw his cap across the room. Then deftly undid his belt, unzipped the jeans, reached in, released his throbbing cock and assured him.

'My bad. Thought you knew I can't resist you.'

She slid to her knees and Johnathan slumped lower in the chair and groaned as she took the huge knob of his cock in her mouth and sucked it fast and hard. He groaned as she took in more of his length and worked it with her mouth and hand. As she worked him rock hard and moaning, she let him know.

Full lapping tongue up his shaft. 'Love your cock.'

Her mouth full of him knob to root, saliva washing his cock in a warm bath, he thrust and groaned. 'Ooooh don't stop. Please baby. . .please.'

She smiled to herself again and continued to give him the blowjob of his life until he abruptly pulled her off by the hair.

'Want in you. . .give me that tight pussy.' He gasped.

Sioux climbed up, her back to him. Looking over her shoulder she saw his head thrown back panting with lust and yet again smiled to herself. She positioned his cock at her slit and slowly lowered herself down inch by inch until she was engorged. She leaned back as she raised and lowered herself on his cock, and rode her pleasure that bordered on pain. She leaned forward and gave him a full view of his glistening cock working her sopping pussy that inflamed him to greater heights of lust and dominance. He slapped one ass cheek then the other harder and harder as Sioux rubbed her clit screamed and writhed.

'Oooooh yes. . .spank me. . .bad girl. . . so bad. . .'

Johnathan was close to cumming as he slapped her ass with greater force knocked her hand away and pinched her clit hard and roughly worked it, while his other hand continued to slap her ass as she rode his cock hard and fast. They came together, her pussy frantically clenched his cock as he shot load after load of thick cum into her entrails.

Later as they lay together, Sioux spooned tightly to his chest he grumbled in her ear as he caressed her.

'How's your ass baby?'

Sioux gave him one last souvenir to savor. 'Won't be able to sit for a week you brute.'

Johnathan smiled as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

_Edgar has the final showdown with Sig about opies. Dawne feels she must confront Sig. Can she. . .should she. . . go there and establish herself as a new force in Edgar's life? She could totally blow it. Does she? R&R ya'll. Dawne's future in this yarn depends on it! No pressure. . .just saying. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Edgar<span>

As expected Sig was not pleased or amused with the change of time and place, yet in the end ungraciously agreed. Edgar got to the Cannery a few minutes early and grabbed a corner booth and ordered coffee. As he drank he thought about Dawne. He had been shocked by her strong reaction to his hassle with Sig. It was a side of her he hadn't seen before but he kinda liked it. Like everyone else in the family, Louise had been deferential to Sig's lead as head of the family, and never had backed him through any of his many power struggles with him. Dawne certainly wasn't entertaining any of his 'Poor me I'm such a fuck-up bullshit'. He rubbed his cheek and smiled. She packed a pretty good wallop as well. Maybe she'd knocked some sense into him.

'What? Eight o'clock to early interrupt your beauty sleep?' Sig bitched as he slid in and glared at him.

Edgar declined to take the bait. 'Appreciate you meeting here. Meeting someone later.'

Sig gave him a hard look. He hoped he hadn't relapsed again.

Edgar wearily assured him. 'Don't worry I'm still clean.'

Sig got to the point. 'Are you still telling me you're not going out for opiees?'

Edgar slumped but he resolve was firm. 'I haven't changed my mind. I told you crabbin' was just a job to me now and that I need to rest my body and my head.'

Sig was a creature of habit and didn't like change especially in the Hansen fishing operation. Edgar was the heart of the operation that beat a well-oiled machine. Losing him for the upcoming season would suck.

'Come on, I'll take it easy on ya.' Sig lied.

Edgar laid it on the line. 'Do you really want to see me suffer? Does that bring some perverse joy? Because if I go out there I will be suffering.'

Sig didn't want to accept the fact that Edgar was broken and pressed harder. 'Don't you need the money? I'll up your share if that's what it takes. Louise got half of everything and child support ain't cheap.'

Edgar was pissed and his eyes flashed. 'First it's none of your business how I run my life, financial or otherwise, and I will always take care of my kids. Second, I have never said a word about more money ever! Do you think I'm making some play for more money?'

Sig held up his hands. 'Don't get all riled up. I'm just saying. . .'

Edgar cut him off angrily. 'Subject closed forever. Here's what I'll do. I'll come out to Dutch and ready the boat and work with my replacement. . '

Sig look was sour. 'Replacements.'

'Replacements. And get you set. Then I'm done. I'll run the boat for cod and deck boss for king crab.'

Edgar's phone sang Keith Urban's 'Got It Right This Time'. The text from Dawne read.

_Affirmation for the evening: Opies and ice suck! :) _

Sig saw his face instantly soften and grin as he read the message.

'So.' Edgar looked back up. 'We clear?'

Sig gave him a measured look and drawled. 'Yeah. I don't like it. Don't like it one bit, but whadda you gonna do.'

Edgar was relieved that was over. And then Sig slipped in the shive.

'Who is she?'

'Huh?'

'Edgar, I know you like a book. . .a Dr. Seuss book. Who. Is. She.'

Edgar and Sig did the stare-off. Finally Edgar threw up his hands.

'Someone new O.K.'

'Oh really. Who is she? Where did you meet her? Is she Norwegian?' For his rough talk, Sig in his way, did love his baby brother, had been hoping he would finally move on and find someone new.

'Gad! You just morphed into Mom.' Edgar said with a groan.

'Not Norwegian? That's not going to go over well.' Sig taunted. 'What about the bloodline?'

Edgar didn't think. 'I've done my part. She's got three pure Norwegian Hansen's from my loins.'

Sig winced. His daughters were June's and this was a sore spot.

Edgar quickly covered up his gaff. 'I really don't care what anyone thinks. It's my life. I'm just lucky she lo. . .ah really likes me.'

Sig was savoring Edgar's squirming. 'Well good luck, you're gonna need it.'

Edgar's eyes were focused behind Sig, his eyes shining and his smile big. 'Luck's got nothing to do with it Bro.' And stood. Sig was confused but he also stood.

Dawne

She got tired of pacing and wondering and decided to crash the party. She was worried Sig might beat Edgar down. She knew she had no business butting in but she couldn't help herself. She threw on a boy cut blazer, skinny jeans, boots and her favorite fuchsia low neck sweater, swung on a warm, gold alpaca cape an headed out. The Cannery was crowded as she pushed her way in. The hostess tried to stop her but Dawne gave her a hard look.

'My party is already here.' And searched the room. She was oblivious to the attention her arrival had elicited from every male eye and a few jealous females as well. Way in the back she spied Edgar, his eyes and smile beckoning.

Edgar

As she approached time slowed as he watched her. He was aware of her entrance and with one mind took in the crowd that watched her making her way to him. He couldn't keep he goofy grin off his face. Damn! She was a showstopper as she swept off the gold cape like a matador. He had never seen her take center stage before with the confidence and grace of a diva and he was transfixed. She held his eyes as she stalked closer and closer. Sig's jaw dropped.

Sig 

The woman who mesmerized Edgar was a apparition of beauty, sensuality, and firm purpose. WOW! She was tall with a mane of curly jet black hair, green eyes that sparked fire, full lips set in a sensual grin, and a slow hipped walk that signaled. . . His mouth continued to drop open as she glided up to Edgar, kissed him full on the mouth and turned.

'You must be big brother Sig. I'm Dawne.'

Edgar 

To his dying day he would never forget the look on Sig's face the first time he got a load of Dawne. She whispered in his ear. 'Forgive me, please. I couldn't stand it. I love you.'

Edgar whispered back. 'Love you too.' As she slide into the booth.

She smiled brightly at Sig and to his shock she went there straight up and direct.

'Well Sigard, as you can see I am not Norwegian. Dawne Langston.'

Sig sputtered. 'Duh!.' As he was drawn deeper and deeper into her captivating emerald green eyes.

And then to Edgar's amazement, she proceeded to charm to crust off the old bastard. Dawne flattered but kept it real.

'Edgar failed to fully describe you.' As she appeared to drink him in.

'Course brothers never go there. Edgar would you get me a Chardonnay from the bar?'

'Sure.' And he waded through the crowd to the packed bar. She figured she had at least ten minutes alone with Sig.

Dawne

Sig glared at her. 'If you don't know, he has a problem with alcohol among other things?'

'Oh I know.' Dawne replied sweetly. 'I asked for a glass of wine for me, not him.'

Sig narrowed his eyes. 'That could trigger him.'

Dawne met his glaze. 'You have more power to trigger him than I do.'

Sig tone was getting close to nasty. 'What are you talking about? You don't know him.'

Dawne leaned in. 'Don't need to know his life history. Got two Uncles with the same problem. Uncle Carlos died at 40 from cirrhosis with everybody in his shit about his drinking. Uncle Sergio is 25 years sober because his wife, Aunt Calixtra told the family to fuck off and held her man responsible.'

Sig didn't like this one bit and hissed. 'So you gonna try and take him away from his family?'

Dawne leaned back. 'Just saying. If he had diabetes and I sent him into a bakery for a cupcake, would you be giving me this kind of shit?'

Sig didn't like it one bit but she had a point. 'What's your angle. Lookin' to hook up with a T.V. star?'

Dawne laughed. 'Never seen an episode. Had no idea he was. . .' Held up quote fingers. 'A reality T.V. star.'

Her voice was soft. 'Just knew he was special.'

Sig sneered at her as he tried to back her down. 'Oh, my baby brother is _'special' _alright.'

Dawne smiled slow and smug. 'Sigard, I am the 'number one son' of three sisters and you don't intimidate me in the least. He'll be back in a few minutes so let's cut to the chase.'

She again leaned in and stared him down. 'You and I can either be allies in his happiness and sobriety or we can be enemies. Your call. But trust and believe, you really don't want to mess with me.'

She leaned back and smiled big. 'What the hell? Whada ya got to lose? Give me a shot.'

Sig took her in, and slowly made up his mind. 'Dawne, you are so not a Norwegian woman it's not even funny. But I like your nerve. You a number one son? We'll see. Go for it girlie! I wish you luck.'

And held out his hand. Dawne somehow knew Sig extending his hand to her was rare and gripped it firmly as their eyes locked in agreement.

Edgar set her glass down and was curious. 'What are you two shaking on?'

Dawne smiled at Sig, tossed her hair and purred. . 'No biggie baby. Me and big brother Sig. . .likey one another.'

Edgar's mouth dropped.

* * *

><p><em><span>Adapted from: Ain't Nobody's Business - Billie Holiday <span>_

_There ain't nothing I can do, or nothing I can say,  
>Some folks will criticize me.<br>So I'm gonna do just what I want to anyway,  
>And don't care if you all despise me.<em>

_If I should take a notion  
>To jump into the ocean,<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do._

_If I go to church on Sunday  
>And I shimmy down on Monday,<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do._

_And if my friend ain't got no money  
>And I say, "All right, take all of mine honey,"<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do._

_If I lend him a last nickel  
>And it leaves me in a pickle,<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do._

_I would rather my man would hit me  
>Than to haul right up and quit me.<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do._

_I know that he won't call no copper  
>If he gets beat up by his brotha.<br>It ain't nobody's business if I do, Lord no.  
>Well, it ain't nobody's business if I do<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_It's the next day and Johnathan and Sioux have very different reactions to the night before. Well, I finally figured out what is wrong with Andy. Did you beat me to it? _ _Edgar and Dawne return in the next chapter. R&R and make me happy. _**

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Early the next morning she woke pinned on her back with Johnathan sprawled over her snoring. As she held him she thought about last night and smiled slowly. He had been aggressive when she wanted it and gentle when she asked for it. She had enjoyed him dominating her and he clearly did as well, perhaps a little too much, but the mind-blowing sex left her sated and mellow. She yawned as smell of bacon frying wafted in.

'Honey.' She shook him gently. 'I think Andy is cooking breakfast.'

She shook him again but he just groaned, shifted and held her closer. The bedside clock read 9 a.m. and she knew after last night he could sleep into the afternoon, so she slowly wiggled out of his embrace, pulled the covers over him and headed for the shower.

Andy was in the kitchen standing over the stove finishing up a platter of bacon and sausage. Sioux snuck behind him and snitched a crisp slice of bacon and chirped as she nibbled.

'Now this is how I like to start the day. . .a hot guy makin' breakfast for me.' And kissed his cheek. 'How you feeling?'

Andy hugged her and kissed her forehead. 'Pretty good. I actually slept the whole night, haven't done that for a while. Coffee is ready. I'll be taking your egg and toast order in a minute. Have a seat. Where's John?'

She sat down gingerly with a low 'Owww. Still sleeping, kinda tuckered out.'

Andy blew a raspberry. 'I'll just bet he is.'

Sioux's look was cautionary.

Andy chuckled. 'How ya want your eggs and toast?'

Sioux was glad to see some color in his face and some sparkle back in his eyes.

'Soft scrambled and sourdough.'

'Coming right up My Queen.'

As they ate Andy thanked her. 'Sioux, you saved my life. I really thought I was going crazy. When you explained what was going on, I thought about it, and it explained a lot. . .'

He brightened. 'So now do I get to drive a Corvette and date cheerleaders?'

Sioux chewed and grimaced. 'Please spare me those symptoms, I'd have to hurt you.'

Andy pouted. 'Not even a NFL cheerleader?'

Sioux continued. 'No. Now get serious. You need to get the depression and anxiety under control so you're going to see a physician this morning. I made the appointment yesterday.'

Andy like most macho men avoided doctor visits like the mall, and looked alarmed. 'What doctor?'

Sioux was gentle but firm. 'A very good one a friend recommended.' She had contacted one of her old professors at the Freud Institute in London who had given her the name of a highly regarded psychiatrist in Seattle.

Andy narrowed his eyes. 'What _kind_ of doctor?'

Sioux was matter-of-fact. 'The kind who deals with what you're going through. Who prescribes medication and yes, will probably want to see you for a few sessions of therapy'

Andy's eyes got big. 'I'm not lying on any couch!'

Sioux rolled her eyes. 'Aaugh. . .you don't lie on any couch fool. He sits in a chair and so do you, and you _talk_.'

Andy protested. 'Why can't I just talk to you?'

'Because I'm not a therapist and you need one. But don't get ahead of yourself. Just one appointment, let him assess the depression and anxiety and take it from there.' She reasoned.

Andy could feel the conversation making him anxious and took a deep breath.

'Will you come with me?'

Sioux took his hand. 'I'll be with you every step of the way.'

Andy appeared apprehensive. 'What if he has a beard, smokes a pipe, and has an accent like Arnold Schwarzenegger?'

Sioux choked on her coffee.

Andy grinned tightly. 'Just kiddin'. . .I hope.'

'Eat up. Your appointment is at eleven.' Sioux peered over her mug.

Andy gulped.

Andy 

It hadn't been so bad. Dr. Salazar looked to be in his fifties, fit in a golf playing way, no beard or pipe, had just a trace of a Southern accent. He had asked questions in a way that didn't make him nervous. He came away with some prescriptions for depression and anxiety. The ones for anxiety were fast-acting and he was instructed to put one under his tongue as needed. He also came away with two more appointments for that week. Dr. Salazar had explained he wanted to see him three times a week for the next two weeks because Andy wanted to take out the opies trip and he wanted to better assess his readiness.

Never imagined he'd even wind up a shrink's office but as Dr. Salazar explained, everybody experienced problems in living and he was wise to know he needed some assistance at this juncture. Andy made up his mind he wasn't going to be ashamed or defensive, he just wanted to get better and get on with his life. Dr. Salazar also suggested a book for him to read which they could discuss at their next appointments. After he and Sioux stopped by a pharmacy, their next stop was a book store where he found the slim paperback.

As Sioux drove back to Johnathan's, Andy was deep in thought.

_They had never talked about how when she made it back he had tended to her injuries on the Time Bandit. As she stared in the mirror, she had told him the story as hot tears washed her face and fell down her neck. As he examined each wound he had first kissed it. He had dried her tears with his lips and tongue told her he had always loved her and the hardest thing he had ever done was to love her enough to let her go. . . to Johnathan. Their one kiss sealed his vow and he had gone on. Or so he thought._

'Sioux, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you when you got like this?'

She glanced over at him and smiled. 'Oh a lot of things I had been pushing down rose up a tsunami and crashed over my life. First, the last of my mother's sisters died within a month of each other so that family connection was lost. My father's people had passed years before. Then the man I thought I loved betrayed me.'

Andy caressed her thigh. 'I'm sorry. He must have been a idiot.'

She smiled sadly. 'Not an idiot. Just. . .I don't know. . just. . .'

'A idiot!' Andy insisted.

'Well maybe he was. Crushed me. Took some doing to re-build my life. Which as you know wasn't all that authentic or healthy to begin with.' She said softly.

'How long did it take you to get it back together?'

She wasn't about to confess it had taken years of medication and therapy, but then she was much more damaged to begin with. Andy was not damaged, his core was strong, and he would recover and take back his strength.

She took his hand, smiled and lied. 'Oh not that long.'

'Had a crisis like you did, got some meds like you did, and some therapy like you will, and made it back, like you will. I promise.'

Andy stared out the windshield. She hadn't betrayed him, and would be horrified to know she had unwittingly just about destroyed him.

Johnathan

He returned to consciousness around one o'clock hung-over. Slowly the night's events filled his mind and he groaned. He remembered taking off after Sioux announced she wasn't going out with him for opies to take care of Andy. He'd made a pit stop at a liquor store bought a bottle of Crown Royal, got out on the highway, and pushed his Harley Fat Boy faster than was safe or sane as he swigged the booze and fumed. He thanked God he wasn't dead or in jail and swore he'd never do that shit again.

He had been so pissed and if he was gonna get honest; jealous and insecure. Sioux's attention and fussing over Andy just sent him to a place he hadn't realized he could go. The fuckin' bedroom re-do was so over the top. . .he chuckled to himself. It was so Sioux. Her heart was as big as an ocean but she was stubborn as a mule, and sometimes he just wanted to. . . Uh oh!

His eyes sprung opened and he took in the wreck of the room. The clothes he wore last night were flung all over. He slapped a hand to his head and groaned as he got up and stumbled to the shower. As the hot water pounded on his head he remembered the rest of the night. . .

He felt like shit as he came down the stairs and slumped into the kitchen. He got a bottle of water and drank it down in two gulps and grabbed another. Sioux had heard him and came down the hall behind him.

'He has risen.'

Johnathan almost jumped out of his skin. 'Shit Sioux. . .you're like a freakin' cat.'

She shrugged and smirked. 'Sorry, must be the injin blood.'

And took him in. He was pale and the sunglasses hid eyes she was sure were red and swollen.

'Sit down.'

He eased himself into a chair with a moan. Sioux got busy. She poured a combination of apple juice and ginger ale in a tumbler and set it in front of him.

'Drink.'

Then she filled the tumbler with her restorative tea.

'Now drink this.'

Next shge toasted a slice of bread and spread on a layer of honey and smashed banana.

'Eat.'

Johnathan croaked. 'I don't think I can eat anything.'

'Take a bite.'

He did and found if he took small bites it was O.K. Sioux squeezed out the tea bags she had moistened in cold water and wrapped them in facial tissues. She stood behind him, slipped off the sunglasses and placed a soothing cold tea bag over each eye and held them with her fingers. Johnathan leaned back into the pillow of her breast and moaned.

'I hate me. Why don't you?'

Sioux rolled her eyes.

'I'm so sorry about last night. Did I hurt you? I swear I'll never do it again, please forgive me.' He pled as he caressed her arm.

Too bad he couldn't see the dreamy look on her face as she whispered in his ear. 'What? Take me. . .dominate me? Spank me?'

He gulped and waited for the guillotine to fall.

'Now that would be a shame.' Her breath was sweet and hot. 'Cause I kinda liked it. Liked it a lot.'

He took her hands from his face, sat her on his lap and winced when she winced.

She grinned. 'Butt's pretty sore though.'

He held her tight, nuzzled her neck, and tenderly rubbed her ass.

'I will love you 'til the day I die in your arms.'

Sioux blew a raspberry. 'Ya came pretty close last night.'

They held each other tight and softly chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Andy's Theme: <span>_"_Did You Ever Love Somebody" - Meatloaf_

_Did you ever love somebody  
>So much that the earth moved<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Even though it hurt to<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Nothin' else your heart could do<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Who never knew<br>Did you ever lay your head down  
>On the shoulder of a good friend<br>And then had to look away somehow  
>Had to hide the way you felt for them<br>Have you ever prayed the day would come  
>You'd hear them say they'd feel it too<br>Have you ever loved somebody  
>Who never knew<br>And if  
>You did<br>Well you know I'd understand  
>I could<br>I would  
>More than anybody can<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>So much that the earth moved<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Even though it hurt to<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Nothin' else your heart could do<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Like I love you<br>Like I love you_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_**Dawne charms to crust off Sig. Some SMUT with Edgar. And TA-DA! Meet OC Lita! A smokin' hot Latina! Putting even more flava up in this here yarn. R&R ya'll! Your reviews make my day and keep me going!**_

Dawne

Edgar followed the Dawne and Sig joust like a tennis game.

'So what do you do for a living? Model?' Sig queried eyes narrowed.

Dawne hadn't had this much fun messing with an alpha male since her first meeting with her ex father-in-law.

'Nope. Porn pays better.'

Sig's eyes were saucers and his mouth hung open as he stared at Edgar.

Edgar looked at Dawne and snorted as she daintily sipped her wine.

He sputtered. 'Sig she's pullin' your leg. She is a technical writer for Microsoft.'

Dawne and Edgar gazed at each other as they repeated in unison.

'And toils for the un-cool Windows.'

Sig was not used to being toyed with but there was something about this girl he liked.

'You from Seattle?'

'Spent my childhood on Whidbey Island, family moved to Bellevue when I started high school.' Dawne replied delivering her Seattle creds.

'And for the record got fishermen on both sides of the family; Portuguese, Italian, and Swedish.'

'Swedes!' Sig threw up his hands in mock horror.

Dawne laughed. 'Of the swarthy persuasion but Swedes nonetheless.'

Sig laughed and warned Edgar. 'Watch out! She could be a Hillstrand 8th cousin twice removed!'

Edgar hugged her. 'That would explain the unpredictable streak.'

Sig rose, reached over and kissed her hand.

'Dawne it was great to meet you. Good luck with baby brother.'

And gave Edgar a stern look. 'Don't blow it.' And left.

Edgar 

They were back at her place lounging on the sofa with the fireplace blazing. He couldn't get over how Sig had failed to intimidate Dawne when grown, rough men feared him.

'I'm serious.' He lounged in her arms in the dark lit only by the T.V. where he was half watchin' 'Top Gear' with the sound off, Metallica's S&M playing low.

'You handled Sig like nobody I've ever seen before. How did you do it?'

Dawne nibbled and blew in his ear. 'Sig's a sweetheart. Cut my teeth on crusty old boat Captains. My uncles would take me on their boats and take immense delight in how I had their Captains eating out of my hand. How do you think I got the major Barbie doll collection?'

Edgar challenged. 'How did you do with grumpy old deckbosses?'

Dawne's snicker was sly as she ran her hands up his shirt. 'Those old deckbosses were hard nuts to crack. Real tough to charm a smile from them.' And tickled his ribs until he had her wrestled and pinned.

'Ahhhh.' She breathed softly as she looked up at him and stroked his cheek. 'There's my cranky deckboss's smile.'

Through silted eyes he watched her respond to his kisses. Her long dark lashes fluttered, her mouth soft and surrendered. Nothing in his life had ever enflamed him like the sight of her soft surrender, especially now that her had seen her strong side.

He caught her lower lip and growled. 'You know I should be peeved you showed up at the meet with Sig. Don't you?'

Dawne shivered with anticipation. 'That was very wicked of me. Mr. Deckboss Sir.'

'Deckboss gonna have to punish wicked girl.' He drawled as he ground against her.

She shivered again. 'I tremble at the thought.'

She gasped as he slowly pulled down her jeans and slipped a rough hand in her panties.

'Tsk tsk tsk, wicked girl's panties are wet.' He moaned as he stroked the thin fabric that covered her slit.

'Mr. Deckboss's fault.' She squirmed and giggled. Then groaned as he thrust two searching fingers deep inside her and savaged her mouth.

'Edgar. . .yes. . .please. . .'

She moaned as he released her and roughly shucked off her jeans and sweater. He snapped her bra and pulled down the lacy straps. He slowly tugged until her full glorious breasts popped out her nipples standing hard. He raised her arms over head and twisted the bra to bind them. He teased as he imprisoned her with one strong arm and ran his tongue up and down her neck and she struggled and begged for his hot mouth on her aching nipples.

'Nope.' He murmured as he ran his tongue under her ear.

'Mean 'ol Deckboss gonna take his time .'

And captured her moans in his mouth as he again thrust his fingers into her slick sucking core. Just when she thought she would die, his hot tongue captured a straining nipple and sucked it hard. Her pelvis bucked with the force of contractions that rocked her as she came screaming his name.

Dawne

He had taken her over and over again until she was senseless. She had no idea how they ended up in the bed sprawled and exhausted but it was blissful to wake to her arm around him and his head on her shoulder snoring soundly. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders and savored the gift of his body next to hers.

As she stroked him she thought; my Edgar may be flawed, but he is so sweet. Then she remembered a saying of her Grandmother's 'Ain't nothin' sweeter than a no good man.' Well, Granny she thought my Edgar _is_ a good man. Zia Calixta had tamed Zio Sergio. Could she tame her Norwegian deckboss? She knew she was going to have to melt off a lot of Norwegian ice with considerable Mediterranean heat but she was more than up for the challenge.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. She had to go into the office today for a copy review on for the new program she was working on but brighten when she remembered she was having lunch with her BFF Lita who had been out of the country since Thanksgiving. Time to rise and shine.

'Edddddgar.' She cooed as she combed his hair with her fingers. 'Wake up my Deckboss.'

She knew he would wake up slowly and complain about how long he had slept. He told her it was hard to get used to sleeping for eight hours when he was used to catnaps and maybe four hours tops at stretch while he was fishing. She would be a celebrated axe murderer with that kind of sleep schedule.

'Come on honey. . .rise and shine.' Slowly he groaned and started. His eyes opened then closed again as he held her tighter.

'Dreaming. . .we were sailing in the Greek Isles and you were tanned a golden brown. . .the wind was blowing your hair and you were laughing. . .so beautiful. . .gonna go back to sleep. . .'

She jollied him. 'Hold that thought, but get your butt up. I gotta go into the office and you have a kitchen to tile. . .in as I recall a Grecian motif, so you're really already working.'

He moaned. 'Have you no romance in your soul woman?'

She wiggled out of his arms and hopped out of bed. 'Sure I do. . .between the hours of midnight and 9 a.m. After nine I'm woman on a mission. Up! Carpe diem sweetie. Coffee in a few.'

Edgar groaned and stretched. Woman coulda been crab boat Captain.

The meeting had, as most meetings did, run over and she rushed into the restaurant and spied Lita working her Blackberry. She had been a project manager at Microsoft when she started there five years ago and had been recruited away a year ago by a up and coming rival, and was now in charge of global projects so she was out of the country a lot. Lita was a knockout. She was in her mid-forties but looked way younger. If it wasn't for her 5'8" height, she could have passed for Salma Hayek. She was currently sporting a long bob, parted in the middle, that brushed her shoulders and framed her strong beautiful face.

Lita looked up, squealed and rose to greet her.

'Hola chica! Huuum you look sooo good! Give Mamasita a hug mija!'

Dawne fell in her arms. She and Lita had clicked at first sight. She was brilliant and traversed the male dominated computer industry with a combination of female charm and hard headed business sense, that had gotten her to where she was in spite of her looks. Lita had been there for her night and day during her painful divorce. She was the big sister she'd never had and she loved her dearly. After they had caught up on the superficial stuff, ordered, and were sipping an excellent chardonnay, Lita gave her a long knowing look.

'Alright spill it. Who is he?'

Dawne played. 'He who?'

Lita raised a perfectly arched brow.

'Leeme see. You're glowing, you got your sexy on, your lips are bruised, and the make-up can't hide whisker rash from me. So like I said. Spill. It.'

Dawne had been bursting to tell all and did.

* * *

><p><em><span>Best Friend - <span>__Brady_

_Whenever I'm down  
>I call on you my friend<br>A helping hand you lend  
>In my time of need<br>So, I'm calling you now  
>Just to make it good<br>What else can I do  
>For you hear my plea<br>Friends may come and friends may go  
>But you should know<br>That I've got your back  
>It's automatic<br>So never hesitate to call  
>Cause I'm your sister<br>And always for you  
>In love<br>Whenever I'm down  
>With all that's going on<br>Is really going on  
>Just one of those days<br>And you  
>Say the right things<br>To keep me moving on  
>To keep me going strong<br>What else can I say?  
>Friends are there through thick and thin<br>And I've been told that  
>And I believe that<br>It's automatic  
>Call me when you need a friend<br>Cause I'm your sister  
>And always know that<br>I'll be there for you  
>When you're going through<br>Things that you need me  
>You're close to me<br>My friend  
>You can count on me<br>Call me when you need me  
>Or can't take it anymore,<br>I don't know what I'd ever do without you  
>From the beginning to the end<br>You've always been here right beside me  
>So I'll call you my best friend<br>Through the good times and the bad ones  
>Whether I lose or if I win<br>I know one thing that never changes  
>And that's you as my friend! :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sioux is on the warpath and Johnathan may never get laid again. Edgar to the rescue. The three OC''s meet for the first time. So's you know, Lita is meant for Andy. . . but will there be cock-blockin' going on? LOL! R&R I Luv Ya!_**

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Johnathan was nursing his hangover sprawled on the sectional in the great room snoring, while some college football game droned. Andy had retreated to his room, and Sioux was bored. She certainly had her hands full with Johnathan and Andy, but she missed the companionship and comradely of Jimmy Sue and the girlfriends she'd made in Homer. Funny, she thought how fast you could go from flying solo without the support of female friends, to relishing the sisterhood that was the girlfriend scared circle. She was surprised to pinpoint what she was feeling. . .lonely. She had spent a lot of time alone, but had seldom been lonely. She would call Jimmy Sue tonight for a long gurlfriend catch-up. With a sigh she changed and decided to go for a run. Maybe some endorphins would improve her mood. When she returned, Johnathan greeted her with a sheepish look.

'Hey baby, wondered where you were. Did you have a nice run? How is it you can look so beautiful and running for miles?'

Sioux gave him a look and headed upstairs to shower.

He followed. 'Ah, Sioux with all the confusion yesterday I forgot tonight's 'The Deadliest Poker Game'.'

'Have fun.' She tossed over her shoulder.

He followed up the stairs. 'It's huge fun alright. Major. Here's the thing darlin'. . .it's here.'

Sioux stopped so abruptly he almost knocked her down. She slowly turned.

'A poker game. Here. Tonight.'

'Ah yeah, we do it every year before going out for opies, you know all the guys who are in town from the DC boats except the Wizard 'cause Keith and Monte are such dicks, but the Hansen's, Nick, Josh, Junior, and whoever else is in town, get together play cards and talk shit. Scotty will be here. And this year it's my turn to host it.'

'Wow, that sounds like big fun, bunch of guys, smokin'. . .drink'n. . . eatin'. . .hootin'. . .hollerin'. . .card playin. . .'

Sioux smiled and shooed. 'You better get a move on . . .you got a lot of work to do. Chop. Chop. Think I'll go out and catch a movie.'

By myself she thought 'cause I don't know a freakin' soul here 'cept you fools and the Home Design Director at Nordstrom who worships me.

Johnathan was aghast and hurried after her.

'Come on Sioux! You got to help me. I've been bragging about your cookin' and the guys are looking forward to some decent food.'

'Tough potatoes.' Her run had not improved her mood in the least. She pulled off the one of the layers of tops she wore against the cold and shook out her hair.

'Come on Sioux!' He pleaded.

'Come on Sioux what? Come on Sioux throw together a party for. . how many? For when?'

Johnathan winced. 'Eight maybe ten guys? At eight.'

Sioux threw her hands up. 'Well, that shouldn't be too hard to Pull. Out. My. Ass.'

Johnathan fell to his knees his hands clasped in prayer. 'Puuuuleeeese.'

'And then,' Sioux paced. 'I'll be expected to wench all night!

She imitated his deep gravel. 'Hey baby we need some more dip. Honey, can we get more beers? Sioux, got anymore of this great whatever this is.'

His head bowed and his shoulders shook. ''I can't c-c-c-ancel it. It would be a black mark on the Time Bandit and Hillstrand name.'

'Arghhhh. Get your sorry ass up!' She swore. 'I'm going to take a shower, you are going to figure out the set-up and everything else that doesn't involve food. Get Andy's ass up to help you.'

He jumped up, grinning, gave her a sloppy kiss, and swung her around.

'You're the most amazing woman in the world Sioux! I'll love you til the. . .'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' She wiggled to be put down. 'I know, 'til the day you die which is probably gonna be sooner than you think! GO!'

He rushed down the stairs hollering. 'ANDY!'

Andy

He was lounging in one of the chairs in front of the window of the healing room Sioux had conjured up reading the book Dr. Salazar had recommended. He had thought it would be some psycho-babble bullshit but as he read he was surprised the tome was actually down-to-earth, and relevant to what he was struggling with. He heard Johnathan coming down the hall bellowing his name and groaned.

'ANDY!' Johnathan burst in.

Andy looked up and gave him a dour look. 'I am not deaf yet and you know my name.'

'Put that book down! We got to get our asses around here! Come on!.' Johnathan waved.

Andy raised a hand. 'I'm trying to chill here.'

Johnathan got right up in his face. 'The boat and family honor is at stake dude. The Deadliest Poker Game? Ring a bell? Here. Tonight!'

Andy's mouth dropped and his eyes bugged. 'You got to be shitin' me!'

Johnathan grabbed his arm and drug him to his feet. "I shit you not. You're fault I forgot all about it! Sioux is so pissed I might never get laid again! You gotta help me bro!'

Andy allowed himself to be drug out of his sanctuary and did what he had always done. . .save Johnathan's ass.

Sioux

Men! She fumed as she surveyed the numerous bags on the kitchen counters. Show them you could cook for a starving crab crew and they think you can pull a buffet out your butt like a rabbit out a hat. She could sure use Jimmy Sue help about now. Wait up. . .

'Johnathan!'

He wisely had been keeping out of her way except to unload the truck when she got back from the market, but came on the run when she called.

'Yeah baby?'

'Do any of your expected guests have a wife or girlfriend who could give me a hand?'

'I'll get right on it!' And pulled out his phone.

Shit! He was coming up with a high card of 7 bad hand. Wives had made other plans, girlfriends had done the same or were. . . ahem . . .not the type you brought around someone like Sioux. It was a long shot but he gave Edgar a call.

Edgar's phone sang Thin Lizzy's 'The Boys Are Back In Town.'

'Yo John! Ready to lose your boxers?'

'In your dreams fool. Listen Edgar, I hope you can get me out of big jam.'

"What's up?'

Johnathan explained how the Deadliest Poker Game was in jeopardy and Sioux's request.

Edgar was hesitant. 'As it happens I am seeing someone who is really great, but I think Dawne made plans with a girlfriend for tonight since I was going to be at the poker game, but I could ask her. . .kinda last minute.'

'Bring 'em both! Call me back.' Johnathan pled.

Dawne

She and Lita had planned a indulgent girl's night at Lita's with pepperoni pizza, champagne, Hazen Dag ice cream, and the movie 'Bridesmaids' on the program. When Edgar called and told about her about the pickle his friend Johnathan was in she thought it might be fun to hang out with some of Edgar's friends and said she'd check with Lita.

'I don't' know chica, I feel weird, I don't know these people.'

Dawne laughed and encouraged.

'Either do I gurl but it's better than putting on five pounds and feeling like hell for a week. Who knows, might be some fine men there for you to slay.'

'And. . .' She sang. 'That's en-ter-tain-ment!'

Lita cracked up as Dawne continued. 'And besides it's about 10 minutes from your place, so if it's lame we just check out and order the pizza and talk shit about their sorry asses. . .'cept my Edgar.'

Lita snorted at Dawne's attempt to entice her with the possibility of a hook-up.

'I don't know about catching anything other than a bad case of 'I hate men' but I'll ride with you gurl. I'm in.'

Dawne called Edgar, Edgar called Johnathan, Sioux called Dawne, Dawne called Lita, Dawne called Sioux back ,and it was a done deal.

And the stage was set.

Andy

They rode to Costco for the mass quantities of booze, soft drinks and mixers, red Solo cups, plates and utensils. Card tables and chairs were pulled from the basement, rugs rolled up, furniture re-arranged. Fuck me he thought, now that it's set up all he wanted to do was withdraw to his room and skip the whole show. Not that Johnathan would let him.

'Dude.' Johnathan begged. 'We gotta trash everyone's ass tonight and without you, the Hillstrand's are gonna get their asses beat on their home field!'

Andy just wanted to retreat to the peaceful cocoon of sleep.

'Then get out my face and let me chill for a while!'

Johnathan was grateful for his help and saw the fatigue around his eyes.

'Sure dude, I got this now. Thanks brotha. Be ready to beat their lame asses.'

Gave Andy a high-five and went to report to Sioux for further orders.

Sioux

Sioux was neck deep in shredding a roasted chicken when the doorbell rang. She checked her watch. Right on time! She wiped her hands and opened the front door. There stood two smiling gorgeous dark haired women ladendown with shopping bags full of cooking and serving stuff Johnathan was lacking.

'Sioux's angels reporting for duty.' They sang.

Sioux laughed and hugged both in turn, as she hustled them in the door.

'Come in my beauties! I promise we're gonna have fun even if we're cookin' and wenching for a bunch of rough crabbers.'

And lead them into her command center. . .the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The OC's; Sioux, Dawne and Lita meet and begin to create their circle of sisterhood. Johnathan inadvertently freaks Andy out. Andy and Lita will 'meet' in the next update. . . I swear. LOL! Keep the Reads and Reviews coming. . .love them and you!**_

* * *

><p><span>The Ladies<span>

They checked each other out as women do when meeting for the first time. Sioux thought they looked like they could be her sisters from another mother. All were tall and slim with dark hair and a confident sway to their roll. Dawne's eyes were sea green like hers, Lita's a deep endless brown. Sioux had figured Edgar to have a penchant for the Norwegian snow-blonde breed, but he gained major points in her estimation for his Dawne. Dawne had told her Lita was single and Sioux had a witchy feeling Andy just might like Lita. . . a lot. Her 'spirit shots' caught Dawne's playfulness that glossed a strong core. Lita's core wasn't as strong as Dawne's but it was glossed with steely determination. She like them on sight.

Dawne and Lita unconsciously responded to the ancestral memory of the archetypal alpha Queen with sweet submission. Each couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Sioux that spoke of strength and an exciting hint of danger. They liked her on sight.

Sioux wore her 'Shut Up and Cook' apron and as the girls bustled in she smiled. 'Here's you gear.'

Dawne chose 'Got Crab?' and Lita 'I Love the Boys of the Bering Sea!' Over the phone they had figured a taco, burrito and fajita buffet would allow the men to help themselves throughout the long night, supplemented with lots of finger foods and dips. Sioux had roasted chicken, a pork roast, and grilled steaks to shred or slice, plus had started a myriad of dips for the tortilla chips and hand cut potato chips. Sioux excused herself to check on Johnathan's set-up. 'Back in a minute!'

'Wow! Lita whispered to Dawne. 'You think she was a supermodel?'

Dawne whispered back. 'No way, she's too nice. No 'Queen Bee' vibe from her at all! How old do you think she is?'

Lita shook her head as she set up the mandoline slicer for the home fried potato chips.

'As you well know she could anywhere from forty to sixty cause. . .'

They giggled as they chimed their mantra and high-fived.

_'Blondes may win the sprint, _

_but Brunettes go the distance!' _

Dawne whispered. 'Edgar said the Hillstrands and her go way back and that she appeared out of nowhere a few months ago for king crab after like decades. So I wasn't expecting her to be this beau . . . '

They jumped as a deep, gravelly voice cut in. A big dark burly, handsome hunk of a man leaned against the door jam.

'Damn! Err, I mean hello ladies. I'm Johnathan Hillstrand'. He greeted them with a sexy growl.

Sioux materialized behind him and as she squeezed past, he caught her in a bear hug that claimed her as his.

'Ladies, meet your host for this evening's debauchery.' Sioux said sourly.

And introduced them in turn.

'This is Edgar's Dawne and that's her friend Lita, my angels. Lemme go.'

He held her tighter as she tried to push off him.

Sioux warned. 'Don't be fooled by his rugged Alaskan charm. He's incorrigible, inconsiderate, and. . .'

She gave Johnathan a extra sour look. 'Unorganized.'

Johnathan held the wiggling Sioux in his tight embrace and laughed.

'Nice to meet you ladies. Though you'd never know it 'cause she's so pissed off at me, she can't keep her hands off me most of the time.'

And managed to plant a smacking kiss on Sioux's resisting cheek.

'I've loved this woman since she was a wild skinny girl. . . still is.'

Sioux wiggled harder and protested. 'Let me go you big galoot.'

Dawne and Lita were instantly charmed and couldn't help a chimed.

'Ahhhhh!'

Johnathan gave the two a wolfish grin and released Sioux.

Sioux blew a raspberry and ordered. 'OUT!'

He gave Dawne and Lita a wink, did as Sioux ordered, and made his way down the hall to Andy.

Sioux re-focused on her chicken shredding, felt their eyes on her, and looked up at Dawne and Lita who were staring at her wide-eyed,

'What?'

Lita went there first. 'Sioux, I don't know you, or your smokin' hunk of a man, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way. . .but I just gotta say. . .'

And arched a perfect brow. 'Ay, dos mios chica! That man is In . To. You.!'

Dawne echoed. 'Like she said!'

Sioux blushed like only a woman who is besotted by her man can.

'He has his moments.'

'He got a brother?' Lita joked.

Sioux turned and gave Lita a grin.

'Funny you should ask, as a matter of fact he does. Well, he actually has four, but Andy is my favorite and he's just happens to be visiting. And. . .'

'Sioooooooux!'

Johnathan

He busted into Andy's room and dug him out of the heap of pillows and covers where he burrowed.

'Andy! Wake up!' And shook his shoulder. 'Dude wake up!'

Andy slowly groaned and jerked away from Johnathan's urgent hand.

'Go away.' He mumbled.

Johnarhan was insistent. 'Wake up bro, this is major!'

Andy turned over and cracked a bleary eye.

Johnathan leaned over and got right up in his face, and could barely contain his glee.

'In _my_ kitchen are three of the hottest women on the planet, I kid you not. One is Edgar's, and who knew he could catch like that, the other is Sioux. But Andy the other one has your name all over her.'

Andy groaned again and tried to cover his head with a pillow. Johnathan snatched it away and looked at his brother with bewilderment.

'Did you hear me Andy? I'm talking amazing hot! Up and at 'em bro! You got to check her out! Her name is . . .' He growled slowly. _'Lita!'_

He was so excited he was stuttering. 'You g-g-otta get a load of her! She is. . .you gotta go seeee! C-c-ome on!'

Andy cracked a slit of an exasperated eye, his voice low and flat.

'Let's review shall we. This time yesterday did you not find me a filthy drunk mess passed out on a motel room floor?'

Johnathan shrugged and thought 'shit happens' .

'Did Sioux not drag me to a freakin' _psychiatrist_ this morning?

Johnathan rolled his eyes, Sioux was subject to over reacting.

'Do I not have not one, but two bottles of meds, for my fuckin' crazy?'

Johnathn was not about to let simple logic to deter him in his quest to hook Andy up and sputtered.

'B-bu-ut. . .'

Andy cut him off.

'And I'm I not, as we speak, laid up in the equivalent of a Ralph Lauren padded cell?'

Johnathan was exasperated and desperate.

'Whatever. _Lita_. Kitchen. Now. Guys comin'. Don't know how long I can hold them off. They're gonna cock-block you big time bro! What's wrong with you?'

Andy croaked out a ragged. 'Siooooooux!'

Sioux 

Dawne and Lita looked at each other and wondered who the ragged voice belonged to. When Sioux heard Andy call she gave the girls a tight look and an airy.

'Keep cookin', I'll be right back.'

And flew down the hall to find Johnathan pacing and huffing and Andy close to hyperventilating with a pillow over his head muttering.

'Get him off me!'

Sioux rounded on Johnathan. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Johnathan huffed. 'Nothing! Just telling him about Lita, how hot she is, and to get his sorry ass up, and go put a move on before the rest of the guys get here and beat him to her.'

Sioux pushed him out of her way. She picked up one of the bottles on the night table shook out a pill and soothed Andy.

'Here baby, open your mouth, I'm going to put this under your tongue, and you'll feel better in a few minutes, okay?'

Then she let Andy pull the pillow he had been using to block the freight train that was his brother on a mission back over his head. She grabbed Johnathan by the arm and hustled him out of the room, down the hall, through the kitchen past a bewildered Dawne and Lita, and into the living room.

Johnathan threw up his hands. 'What ya givin' him Sioux? Saltpeter?'

Sioux took a deep breath and struggled. 'No fool, for the anxiety, fast-acting. . .'

'He's freaking out about hittin' on a woman?' Johnathan was incredulous.

Sioux patiently explained.

'He's anxious about _everything_ right now. So you can't be rollin' up on him like that.'

Johnathan sputtered. 'But. . .'

Sioux insisted. 'But nothing! Slow it up big time. He's kinda fragile right now, okay.'

Johanthan was slowly starting to get it. 'Damn Sioux, Andy's really is in bad shape isn't he?'

Sioux patted his arm. 'He is. . .but he'll get better. I swear.'

Dawne tiptoed back to the kitchen from her eavesdropping and whispered urgently to Lita.

'It's the brother in that back room and he's not doing so hot.'

Lita whispered back as she fried taquitos. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Couldn't hear her, but Johnathan said he was in bad shape.'

Lita gave Dawne a questioning look. Dawne shrugged.

Sioux returned and continued her bustling.

'Sorry about that.'

Lita quickly assured her. 'Enough said. . .none of our business.'

Sioux shook her head sadly. 'Andy has always been Johnathan's rock, but he's going through a rough patch. . .life stuff.'

She caught Lita's eyes and told her the truth.

'He's one of the best people I've ever known. I wish you could meet him under better circumstances. He. . .well he's Andy. Funny, strong, smart, good, brave, sweet, the list is long. He got in last night. The plan was for him to rest and for me to keep an eye on him, then 'Mr. Can't Remember Squat' springs this epic poker game on us and it's been crazy all day.'

Lita nodded and noted the tightness around her mouth and eyes. Going through a rough patch or not, Andy must be very special for Sioux to care for him so deeply.

Sioux sniffed. 'I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks again for coming to my rescue. Now I least know two cool chicks in Seattle.'

Lita and Dawn surrounded Sioux in a warm hug that was the hallmark of budding sisterhood.

Lita grinned. 'Well, you lucked out two of coolest of the cool chicks around and we think you're way cool too, so consider us your first Seattle gurlfriends. That's if your evil enough to hang with us?'

Sioux laughed. 'Oh I think I can hang. . .and my evil is pretty good too.'

'I'm neck deep in grumpy Norwegian Deckbosses and crusty Captains and I could use some sage advice.' Dawne admitted.

'What? My advice over the years hasn't been sage enough for you?' Lita feigned offense.

Dawne laughed. 'Sioux, her 'sage' advice consists of 'just kick the mofo to the curb'!'

Sioux was in the game. 'Which 98.7% of the time constitutes mine as well.' And high-fived Lita.

'However when there are keepers involved, such as a certain grumpy Deckboss with a crusty Captain of a brother. . .expert scheming may well be in order. . .over drinks. . .many drinks.' Sioux promised.

She then turned to Lita. 'It's going to be insane tonight and I could use some help with Andy.'

'Sure. No problem.'

Lita played it cool but she wasn't fooling either Dawne or Sioux. They knew she was dying to get a gander at Johnathan's brother.

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm Every Woman- <span>__Chaka Khan_

_With secrets you can't tell  
>Mix a special brew<br>Put fire inside of you  
>But anytime you feel, danger or fear<br>Instantly I will appear, 'cause_

_I'm every woman, it's all in me_  
><em>Anything you want done, baby<em>  
><em>I'll do it naturally<em>  
><em>I'm every woman, it's all in me<em>  
><em>I can read your thoughts right now<em>  
><em>Everyone from A to Z<em>

_I can sense your needs, like rain on to the seeds_  
><em>I can make a rhyme of confusion in your mind<em>  
><em>And when it comes down to some good old fashioned love<em>  
><em>That's what I've got plenty of, 'cause<em>

_I ain't braggin' 'cause I'm the one_  
><em>You just ask me ooh and it shall be done<em>  
><em>And don't bother to compare<em>  
><em>'Cause I've got it<em>  
><em>I've got it, I've got it, yeah<em>

_I'm every woman_  
><em>I'm every woman<em>  
><em>I'm every woman<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally Lita and Andy meet. The 'Deadliest Poker Game' draws a big crowd. Did you forget Sioux is the karaoke Queen? Well she now got her some hot Seattle backup chicks! Read and Review PLease! =;O **_

* * *

><p><span>Lita &amp; Andy<span>

Sioux checked on Andy and had coaxed him out of bed. She told him he had to eat and that she would bring a tray. Only a couple of the guys had arrived and Johnathan had them. She prepped Lita as she put his dinner together.

'Don't press him too hard. I don't know. . .maybe I'll take it in.'

Lita assured Sioux. 'Don't worry I'll be chill and sweet as can be. I'll use the Bambi mother's voice.'

Sioux snorted. 'What?'

'No really.' Lita insisted. 'I got it down. It's like everybody responds to that voice and don't know why. Chills everybody, especially grown men. I kid you not.'

Lita lifted the tray and tucked two bottles of water under her arm. Sioux swept a arm toward the hallway that lead to Andy. 'Good luck.'

Lita pushed opened the door that Sioux had left cracked open, with her hip. She first took in the room and swore she had seen it, down to the candles, at Nordstrom a week ago. Andy was slumped at the table before the window head in his hand, eyes closed. Lita figured him for well over six feet, and he looked fit. As she came closer she noted the light brown hair, clear smooth skin, a strong jaw and chin dusted with the stubble of a beard sprinkled with grey, and a soft mouth that needed kissing.

She silently placed the tray before him, set the water bottles on the table, sat across . . . and soaked him in. Andy looked nothing like his dark burly bother, but Lita thought him handsome nonetheless. He seemed so tired and sad her heart ached for him and she had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek. He slowly raised his head, blew out a breath, and opened his eyes. When his crystal blue eyes locked on hers, her lips parted and it was all Lita could do not to audibly gasp. Dos mios!

Andy was momentarily confused Sioux? No, definitely not Sioux. Very different from Sioux. As he stared at the stunning woman before him struggled to separate each perfect feature from the whole that mesmerized him. Her eyes were big and warm brown, and emphasized her pert nose. She had high cheek bones on a face that ended in a chin that pointed and beckoned . Her hair was jet black, parted and swept in a bob that brushed her long graceful neck to her shoulders.

Finally Lita blinked and smiled gently.

'Hi Andy. I'm Lita. Sioux asked me to bring your dinner.'

Her voice was slow and very soothing. His wide amazing blue eyes were killing her but she held it together.

He cleared his throat. 'You're Lita?'

She smiled, dipped a handmade taquito in her signature chucky guacamole and held it out to him.

'Start here. I made this.'

As he silently chewed she tore a warm flour tortilla and put together a pastiche of steak, rice, beans, and chucky salsa.

'That was really good.' Andy smiled.

Bingo! Lita thought as she passed him the mini-burrito. She knew his smile would be killer and it was, but best of all was that it rose and brightened his sapphire eyes. She prepared another, brought it to her open lips and murmured.

'Mind if I join you?' And paused with her mouth slightly opened

Andy was suddenly ravenous as the flavors woke his appetite, and Lita woke up his other appetite.

'Yeah sure.' Andy gulped.

Lita's eyes laughed as she popped her bite in her mouth and quickly fixed him another and another from the mound of food. In short time they went from tentative and shy with one another to an easy affinity as Lita taught him the secret of a perfectly folded burrito.

'Now see, this is where most people get it wrong. It's over, then up.'

Andy couldn't take his eyes off her. When Johnathan had come in trying to drag him out to hit on her he imagined, what did Sioux call 'em? yeah, some augmented giraffe heavily made-up to the roots of her bleached blonde hair, who would expect all the fake moves that he just didn't have in him. The woman before him was a soft, natural beauty with a generosity of spirit that warmed him. As she talked, her voice created sweet notes he could listen to for hours. When they finished eating Lita acknowledged the growing noise flowing into their cocoon.

'I'm sorry. I have to go. Sounds like the bulk of the hoard has arrived.' She said with a sad pout and rose. Impulsive she leaned over and kissed his forehead and smiled. 'It was good to meet you Andy. Will I see you later?'

Andy meant it when he replied. 'Sure you will. And thanks Lita. . .for everything.'

Sioux and Her Crew 

Sioux was not surprised Johnathan's guest list estimated at a max of ten was closer to twenty and she had planned accordingly. The voracious, usually rambunctious to the extreme crabbers that descended on her crew like locust, were surprisingly well-mannered. Sioux attributed their good behavior to the presence of so many the Captains. Turned out along with Scotty and Josh Harris; Neil, Eddie, and Mike had flown in represent for the Time Bandit. The Northwesterners included Captain Sig, Deckboss Edgar, Norman, Jake Anderson, Nick Mazar, Matt Bradley, and a 34 day sober Jake Harris. From the Kodiak, Captain 'Wild' Bill Wichrowski and his son Zack. The Seabrooke was represented by Captain Scott Campbelland his brother Whipper. Even the Wizard was in the house represented by deckhands past and present; Travis Lofland, Crosby Leveen, and Freddy Maugatai.

She had no idea how the poker tournament was organized, only that it was Texas Holdem. The tourney and the bar were Johnathan's territory, and to her surprise he had both running with precision. In between hands or after going bust, the Captains and crew made their way to the kitchen to work the ladies. There were many classic moments. . .

Josh Harris had arrived with a rebel yell and a bulging brown paper bag held high. 'My entire collection! Some of the best and unique por. . .' His announcement was strangled as Wild Bill's big rough hand slapped over his mouth and manhandled him back out the door to give his dumb ass the 411.

_Jack Anderson gazing at Dawne with big blue, adoring puppy eyes. __'You're sooo beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend?' __Dawne gave a him flirty smile. 'Maybe.' __Jake who had no idea who she was pressed. 'He doesn't deserve you. Please go out with me just once.' __Dawne savored the moment. 'You'll have to ask him. . .he's your Deckboss.' __He looked like his spleen had just burst and fled._

Jake Harris sought Sioux out. 'I'm Josh's brother Jake. Josh told me all about you. The ritual and all. That was cool. Can I give you a hug?' Sioux wiped her hands on her rumpled apron and held him close. 'How you doing Jakey, Jakey boy?' Jake gazed up at her with sad adoring eyes. 'I'm taking it one day at a time Sioux.' She kissed his forehead, held his eyes and knew he was sober. 'Josh loves you so much Jakey, cut him some slack will you?' Jake smiled ruefully. 'If you say so. Don't want you comin' to kick my ass.' Sioux hugged him tighter and laughed. 'Then you know my reputation.' And gave him a stern look. 'Really. Don't make me come looking for your ass.' Jake gulped and fled.

_The cocks that battled for Lita's attention were fierce. Eddie and Neil in turn ignored Sioux's warning look and went there. __Eddie, for him, went for smooth. 'Hey baby. Let me give you a hand. Would you like to relax over a drink later at my hotel?' __Lita played him cool. 'You're so sweet but I already have an invitation.' __Eddie leaned in, hot breath in her ear. 'You sure about that?' __Lita couldn't help but shiver. Eddie was hot and sexy and she would have had to have been a dead chick standin' not to have responded to his roll. She gave him a sad smile as she stroked his cheek. __'Oooo Eddie, you do tempt a girl, but I promised Andy.' __Eddie started. 'Andy?' __She nodded. __Eddie gave her a sadder look. 'Then this conversation never happened.' And rolled over to Sioux. _

_Sioux kissed him on the check. 'Did you not get the look I gave you?' __Eddie sighed. 'Just give me something to do.' __Sioux shook her head, handed him another bowl of chips, and shooed him off. _

Neil took the direct approach. 'What you doing later? I'd like to get to know you.' Lita took him in and figured him for a Hillstrand. She leaned in, her breathe sweet and warm in his ear. Neil was instantly aroused as she slowly whispered. 'Sorry, already got somebody I mean to know better. . . your brother Andy.' His mouth fell open as she pulled back and gave him a big-eyed sad look. Neil took a long swig from his beer and cursed. 'Fuck me! Lucky rat-bastard! I hate his ass.'

Lita laughed as she returned to chopping and slicing.

Sioux and the girls and been toiling full out for hours and were starting to flag. Sioux had her iPod docked and had been playing her song lists softly. She pulled a perfectly chilled bottle of excellent chardonnay out of the refrigerator, poured and rallied her troops.

'Here's the my deal my angels. I'm calling the game at eleven. They got another half hour then we're out of here. Then we're going upstairs to chill and have our own party. Don't know about ya'll, but singing pumps me up.'

Dawne took a long sip of her wine. 'Sioux, we are so down with you! Do you do karaoke? We love it!'

Sioux thanked the Great Spirit for her girls and searched her iPod for her Girl Group playlist.

'Some classic 60's girl groups ladies?

'Bring it!' Lita and Dawne drank and hooted.

As the intro to Martha and the Vandellas 'Heat Wave' cranked they rocked it out all over the kitchen. Hit after hit screamed as they traded leads and back-up, organized, cleaned-up, and did the last of the cooking. They rocked out everything from the Supremes, Chiffons, Crystals, to the Ronettes. The younger crew members who had washed out were their awed audience.

Lita spied Andy in the hallway as she announced their last number and gave the lead to Sioux for 'He's a Rebel'. Sioux was boppin' at the dishwasher when song started, turned and spied a smiling Johnathan lounging in the doorway. She shucked off her apron and swayed over to him as she sang in a sexy throaty contralto. _See the way he walks down the street  
>Watch the way he shuffles his feet<br>My he holds his head up high  
>When he goes walking byyyy<br>He's my guy_

As she sang, she held Johnathan's eyes as she slide up and down in the doorway next to him. Dawne and Lita had their sinewy back-up choreography down in front of the sink.  
><em>When he holds my hand, I'm so proud<br>'Cause he's not just one of the crowd  
>My baby's always the one to try the things they've never done<br>And just because of that, they sayy it ain't safe_

She backed into his arms and reached back to pat his check.  
><em>He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good<br>He's a rebel 'cause he never ever ever does what he should __But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does  
>Ah, that's no reason why I can't give him all my love now<br>_She danced over to Dawne and Lita to testify. _He is always good to me  
>Always treats me tenderly<br>'Cause he's my rebel, oh, no, no, no  
>He's my rebel, oh, no, no, no, to meee<br>_As the music interlude played the ladies danced and booty bumped. Then Sioux pulled the Captains out in turn; Sig, Wild Bill, Scott Campbell, and even a grinning Andy out for the girls to sing and dance to. The crusty Captains loved it and the crowd hollered. When the last note ended Sioux, Lita and Dawne held hands and bowed to thunderous applause.

Sioux hugged her girls and shouted. 'Wenches OUT! You're on your own boys!'


	13. Chapter 13

_**The girls get their raucous on! Andy and Lita. . well read and find out. **__**Love the Reads and Reviews! **_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

Now what are those girls up to he wondered as shrill shrieks and howls floated downstairs. 'Wild' Bill and Sig looked up from their cards and caught his eye. He just shook his head.

'I have no idea.' And continued examining his cards.

Then he heard a load bump and louder shrieks. 'Jake!' He barked.

Jake Anderson appeared at his shoulder.

'Go up there and see what those women are up to. Gettin' kinda loud.' He mused as he drew down a card.

Sioux had declared the upstairs T.V. room a 'No Man' zone when she shooed her crew up there with a several bottles of Champaign and a selection of ice cream. Lita had brought 'Bridesmaids' and they were gonna watch it in peace.

Jake hesitated. 'Uh, remember Sioux said. . .'

Sig cut him off. 'That's an order!'

Jake grimaced. 'Alllright. If you hear me screaming send reinforcements.'

Jake tiptoed closer but they probably couldn't hear him anyway they were laughing so hard. The sound of female hilarity made him miss his sisters. As he poked his head in, the sight before him was primal. The room was dim and all three were mussed and flushed, their sides ached, and their cheeks tear stained from their hysterical laughter. It started again as each hooted and pointed at the T.V. and the rolling and the shrieks started again. This time it was Sioux who fell off the sectional, hit the floor with a thud, and rolled on her back sputtering and gasping, her hair a tangled puddle.

'Hit s-s-stop! I g-g-otta see that again! BAAAAHAAA'

Lita had the remote but couldn't see the buttons for the tears streaming down her face. She now had the hiccups and could barely catch her breath. Dawne was hanging off the edge of the sectional upside down with tears in her ears. Her top had ridden up exposing her smooth waist.

As Jake gapped, he was roughly shoved aside as Johnathan and Edgar filled the doorway. Johnathan took in the room. All the champagne bottles were empty, as were the ice cream containers and the sight of three beautiful women loose a gooses, sprawled and gasping was beyond hot.

Johnathan looked at Edgar. 'You see about yours, I got mine.'

'What about Lita?' Jake was hopeful when a rough shove almost knocked him down.

'Buzz off Junior, I got this.' Andy drawled.

Andy walked over to Lita and held out his hand for the remote. She looked at him with big startled eyes and hiccupped loudly, which set the other two off again. Dawne opened her eyes and stared straight up at Edgar's crotch and howled as he lifted her upright. Sioux held out her arms, Johnathan pulled her to her feet, and she hung on him giggling uncontrollably.

All three were a hot mess and sexy as hell. Just then 'Wild' Bill's bulk filled the door and he bellowed.

'Yo! Hold it down! People are trying to beat other people's ass down there. Next round is starting. Get your women in check and get your asses back down here!'

The brief silence was broken by another one of Lita's hiccup's and the girls were at it again.

Edgar warned. 'You guys better get it together or he's gonna back up here and put you over his knee.'

Sioux looked at Johnathan, spewed a raspberry into his shirt and cracked up again.

'Andy, we gotta go and I'm leaving you in charge of these. . .' Lita hiccupped again.

'. . .these crazy women. Come on Edgar your ass is going down.'

Andy sprawled in the center of the sectional and patted the cushions around him. 'You heard him, I'm in charge. . .come to Daddy.' And got them under control. . . for a while.

Not ten minutes later, Johnathan and Edgar marched back up and now Andy had joined the howling hot mess sandwiched between Lita and Sioux, with Dawne collapsed over his legs.

He gasped between belly laughs. 'Help! Get them off me! I'm trapped in a raunchy chick flick, with a bunch of raunchy chicks, with their own raunchy dialogue!'

Three pair of innocent glistening eyes looked at him.

'Wot? Us?' Dawne grinned.

Edgar shook his head and dragged her to her feet. 'You're coming with me, girlie. You obviously need strict Norwegian supervision.' Dawne pouted waving goodbye, and shivered as Edgar growled in her ear. 'When we get home, Daddy gonna spank.'

Johnathan beckoned Sioux with a finger. 'There's plenty more Norwegians down there who might be able to do something with you. Up!'

Sioux stuck out her bottom lip but complied. 'When did you become such a buzz kill?'

He wrapped his arm around her and gave Andy a slow grin. 'Odds are evened up now. See if you can keep this one in line.' And shoved off.

Andy & Lita

Lita smiled up at him and teased. 'Really. Keep me in line?'

Andy didn't even think about it as he leaned over and captured her luscious mouth with a groan. Her lips were like eager rose petals that softly opened to him She tasted of strawberry and champagne and something else that was intoxicating and uniquely her. The tip of her sweet tongue traced his lips so lightly he moaned. She was warm and relaxed in his arms as she ran her hands gently through his hair and down his neck. She made little breathy humming noises as he sucked her bottom lip and moaned when he crushed her mouth under his. When he released her, her lips were left in an abandoned pout, her long dark lashes shaded her cheeks. Then they fluttered and her dreamy dark eyes softly held his, and her lips parted.

'Ay Caramba.' She breathed. 'I should have called no kissing.' She took his face in her hands, and as she brought her lips to his, her lashes fell and she whispered. 'So glad I didn't.'

* * *

><p><em><span>From: "Kiss From A Rose" - Seal<span>_

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._  
><em>You became the light on the dark side of me.<em>  
><em>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.<em>  
><em>But did you know,<em>  
><em>That when it snows,<em>  
><em>My eyes become large and<em>  
><em>The light that you shine can be seen.<em>  
><em>Baby,<em>  
><em>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<em>  
><em>Ooh,<em>  
><em>The more I get of you,<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah.<em>  
><em>And now that your rose is in bloom.<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<em>  
><em>There is so much a man can tell you,<em>  
><em>So much he can say.<em>  
><em>You remain,<em>  
><em>My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby<em>  
><em>To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?<em>  
><em>But did you know,<em>  
><em>That when it snows,<em>  
><em>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.<em>  
><em>Baby,<em>  
><em>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<em>  
><em>Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah<em>  
><em>Now that your rose is in bloom.<em>  
><em>A light hits the gloom on the gray,<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<em>  
><em>...And if I should fall along the way<em>  
><em>I've been kissed by a rose<em>  
><em>...been kissed by a rose on the gray.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**The girls have been suitably 'subdued' for the moment. Their men however, are slipping out of pocket! HaHa! Please keep Reading and Reviewing! Luv Ya! **_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux and Dawne<span>

Johnathan was good as his word and Sioux found herself firmly secured on Norman Hansen's no-nonsense lap. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his strong shoulders as she stared daggers at Scott Campbell Jr. She whispered in Norman's ear. 'We hate him don't we?'

Norman chuckled. 'Oh yeah, we hate his ass big time.'

Sioux mad-dogged Scott with a vengeance.

Scott focused on his hand then laid it down. 'Norm a beautiful woman wrapped around you like scarf and staring daggers at me is not fair.'

Norman chuckled as he laid down the hand that beat his ass. 'Sioux tell the man.'

Sioux stuck out her tongue and kissed Norman's sandy head. 'Norman says we hate you, so we do, and that's how it is.'

Scott laughed and leered. 'Next round you gonna sit in my lap?

Norman patted Sioux's ass. 'In your dreams loser!'

Dawne was soft and compliant on Sig's lap as he battled Freddy Maugatai, Neil Hillstrand, and 'Wild' Bill.

'Sig.' She whispered in his ear. 'Are we winning?'

Sig held a winning hand but kept his Norwegian stone face in place. Which was super hard to do with Edgar's hot girlfriend's warm breath in his ear and fine ass in his crotch.

'Of course we are girlie. Daddy gonna show you how it's done.' He smiled big, slapped down the winning hand to groans all around.

Sig looked up at Dawne. 'How'd ya like them apples?'

Dawne hugged him tight, gave him a smacking kiss on the forehead, bounced in his lap, and squealed.

'Beat 'em again! Beat 'em again Sig!'

When it became apparent a riot was gonna break out if the Norwegians didn't quit hoggin' Sioux and Dawne for their good luck charms, they found themselves back in the kitchen with another bottle of Champaign.

'Sioux, I haven't had this much fun in. . .oh I don't know. . .I don't think I've ever had this much fun!' Dawne giggled. A tall sandy haired giant crept up behind Sioux with a finger to his lips and knelt at her side. Sioux felt a presence, hugged him tight and kissed him soundly.

Sioux patted his cheek. 'Ah my hero. Dawne, this is Mike Fourtner the first friend I made on the Time Bandit.'

Mike held out a massive paw and shook Dawne's hand with surprising gentleness. 'Dawne great to meet you. I now hate Edgar even more than I ever thought possible.'

He then turned to Sioux with major puppy eyes. 'Is all the food gone? No dessert?'

Sioux teased him. 'Really Fourtner. Really. How could you still be hungry?'

'You know I'm still a growing boy Sioux.' He grinned.

'No rest for the wicked.' Sioux groaned as she got to her feet and rummaged in the refrigerator.

'Now where did that. . .oh here it is.' And turned, holding out a cherry cheesecake.

Mike almost wept. As she placed the cheesecake on the table he grabbed her hands and rained kisses on them muttering 'I love you, love you, love you. Oww!'

Johnathan had slapped him upside the head. ''Unhand my woman fool.'

Sioux continued digging in the refrigerator and dug out a large ball of dough wrapped in plastic wrap. 'I'm going to bake these cookies and put on coffee then I am really and truly done.'

Johnathan had come up behind her and wrapped her in a tight clutch. He shook his head at Dawne. Dawne got the hint and jumped up.

'I love making cookies! I'll get Lita!'

Andy & Lita

Lita was rolling and tumbling in the deep of that was his mouth on hers. It had been a long time since she had been with a man who knew how to kiss her like this. When his tongue touched hers there was no impatient or demanding thrusting. He was all warm honey that dripped into her soul deep and slow. Like the lover in that song, he had a slow hand and an easy touch. Andy wanted to explore the depths of her surrendered mouth forever. She tasted so sweet and her soft humming washed over him over and over in warm healing waves.

Dawne giggled and decided to announce her presence rather than to just bust in.

'Lita! Oh Litaaa!' She sang.

Lita's eyes opened slowly and found his dancing blue eyes matched the grin on his face. She groaned, rolled from under him and yelled.

'What the _hell_ you want!'

Sioux & Johnathan

Johnathan manhandled her out of the kitchen towards Andy's room growling into her neck and trying to get in a few good licks as Sioux squirmed.

'Mike don't eat that whole cheesecake!' He hollered.

He kicked the door open and fell on the bed with her. In short order, his hot hungry mouth had her dizzy as aching desire rolled her. From the kitchen Dawne and Mike peeked down the hall and saw a long leg raise and wrap over Johnathan's ass. They both mouthed big 'O' s at each other and quickly darted back.

Finally he let her go and gazed down at her and gently traced her eyebrows, cheeks, and ruined mouth with a big rough hand.

'I've been watching them looking at you all night. Every last of 'em want you. Poor bastards.' He grinned and ran his tongue down her neck.

'Have you lost your mind? We can't. . .' She shivered as his tongue next attacked the V of her cleavage.

'Yep we can. You know how I get when I don't get enough attention.' And pushed her tee and bra strap down one slim shoulder to nuzzle and lick there as well.

'Attention? Please. All you care about is your precious Poker Game.' She tried to sulk.

'You think so?' He growled in her ear and slipped the tee and bra strap lower until one luscious breast threatened to pop out of a lacey cup.

'Lita welcome to my world.'

Edgar & Dawne 

Edgar wandered into the kitchen to see Dawne and Mike giggling and whispering as they dropped dollops of cookie dough on baking sheets.

'What's so funny?' He asked as he lazily wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled her ear as she squealed. Mike raised his hands.

'This side of the house is off-limits! I am so out of here!' And fled.

'What's wrong with him?'

Dawne was trying hard not to lose it and dissolve into a fit of giggles.

'We think Andy and Lita just caught Johnathan and Sioux 'in flagrante delicto' back there.'

'Inflag-deto what?'

'In the act. . .'

'Holy shit!' Edgar snorted and sniggered.

Johnathan, Sioux , Andy & Lita 

Sioux pulled up the side of her tee and bra that was indecently exposed and pushed at Johnathan.

'You! Let me up! I've never been so mortified in my life!

Johnathan let her up, and sheepishly looked over at Andy and Lita in the doorway.

'Sorry 'bout that bro. All her fault, she drug me back here and. . .'

'You lyin' low down, dirty. . .' Sioux punched his arm hard.

'Owww!'

Andy was not fooled and Lita was dying for the answer to a burning question.

'Gurl whatever! I feel you, but I swear I saw this room in Nordstrom last week!'

Sioux, Johnathan, and Andy roared.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fun and games are over. Lita and Andy have hit the rocky reef. Sioux had better get her fixin' on or it's gonna be a shipwreck up in here! Looking forward to you R&R'S**_

* * *

><p><span>Lita &amp; Andy<span>

'Dawne! You got to see this! Lita called.

Dawne and Edgar's eyes popped. 'If there's a naked Hillstrand back there, I'm gonna hurl!' Edgar swore.

When they passed a stalking, fuming Sioux and chuckling Johnathan, Edgar was relieved.

Dawne's mouth dropped as she turned round and round. 'Isn't this the room. . .'

Andy was lounged in one of the chairs and Lita was sitting on the bed. 'Sioux had it trucked in and set up yesterday for Andy! Do you believe it?' Lita bounced.

Edgar whistled. 'Damn dude, I'm lucky if Sig's wife let's me sleep in the dog's room.'

'What can I say? It's tough bunking in the showroom, what with all the lookyloos and all.' Andy deadpanned.

Dawne was examining the carving on the mahogany bureau. 'Huh?' Edgar took her by the arm and walked her out. 'That was our cue to skidoo.' And closed the door behind him with a wink.

Lita was suddenly sober and shy. What the hell was she doing? She only met this man a few hours ago yet she had been making out with him like a horney teenager, and was now alone with him, sitting on his unmade bed and all she yearned to do was. . . andalay chica! you need to get out of here fast!

She jumped up. 'I'd better go.'

Andy reached out, and guided her to the chair across from him. She was nervous and looked down to avoid his eyes. He stoked her arm and spoke softly. 'Your skin is so soft and smooth.'

'I moisturize daily.' She said stiffly.

Andy sighed. 'Lita, I'm so sorry I was out of line upstairs. I won't. . .'

She kept her head down but peered up shyly through her thick lashes. 'You weren't out of line I was.'

'What do you mean?'

Her eyes lowered and she blushed. 'You must think I'm some kind of puta. . .I just meet you and I was all over you like that.'

As he caressed her arm, the feel of her warm supple flesh suddenly made him sad, very sad. There was something about her that pulled a deep longing out of him he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Who was he fooling? He was a mess, on the emotional roller coaster of his life and flailing. He couldn't take her on that ride, would be selfish, and the thought of those warm eyes hurt because of him was a sight he couldn't deal with.

Why now he wondered. Why couldn't they have met after; after opies, after the divorce was final, after he had his life under control? He didn't even know if he was gonna be able to get out of bed tomorrow. How could he be present for her? He knew he could beach them both. She deserved safe harbor. . .not the raging storm that was his world.

Lita watched from under her lashes as the crystal blue eyes that bewitched and called her turned sadder and sadder.

'I know what a puta is and that's definitely not what I think of you. You are the most. . .I want. . .but I can't. I'm the one who is wrong here and I'm sorry. . .so sorry. I'm not in a good place right now and had no business gettin' within a country mile of someone like you.' His voice was flat and low.

Lita started to speak, but his hand reached out and his fingers softly traced her mouth to silence her.

'Shhhh. Your mouth is so warm and beautiful. So beautiful. . .I'll miss. . .'

'Where you going?'

'Nowhere for a while but. . .you need to get away from me. I not good for you. I'm not even good for myself these days.' It was killing him to tell her this truth but he had to. . .had to.

Lita eyes plead. 'I know you're going through a tough time now Andy, Sioux told me. I don't want to add any complications to your life. I just. . . really like you.' She more than liked him, she had felt something that had eluded her for a long time. . .a innate connection. She couldn't explain it but she knew he was. . .what she had long ago accepted was never going to come for her.

'You have no idea how sorry I am. . .that I'm such a . . .that I'm not who I wish I could be for you. But I'm just not. . .' He slowly let go of her and tried to smile. 'I'm gonna call it a night and I smell cookies so you probably have more wenching to do.'

Lita's eyes searched his as they stood and it was heartrending to see his regret and resolve. She stroked his cheek, gently kissed him for the last time, and walked away.

Sioux

Lita had asked for a word with her, they went upstairs, and she poured out her conversation with Andy. Sioux had listened in silence watching her eyes not just closely but with her all spiritual gifts. Oh, how she focused and searched for any deception or weakness of spirit or soul. When Lita finished, Sioux took her hand.

'Lita, you don't know me, but I'm going to ask you to trust me. Don't give up on him. The sickness in his spirit has made him doubt who and what he is. I told you he is the best person I know, right? Known since he was a boy. I know this man and I won't let him fall. Will you stand with me as I do my everything I know to do to bring him back?

Lita felt the force of Sioux's resolve but didn't understand. 'Sioux I would stand with you but he told me to go away.'

Sioux gave her the answer of the ages. 'That's where blind faith comes in chica.'

She had washed her face with cold water and stared at her image in the mirror. So Sioux, she silently confronted. Enough of all this silliness and distraction. You have healing or what Johnathan calls fixin' to do. She sank to her knees and leaned her forehead against the cold granite counter and prayed to the Gods of her Mother and Father for favor, wisdom, and Andy.

As she slowly walked to the healing place she had fashioned. . . to Andy. . . the men silenced as she passed. From the set of her shoulders to the faraway focus of her dreamy eyes, to the silent movement of her lips her vibe was different. Every eye that followed her saw a reincarnated Sioux. Only Johnathan, Josh Harris, the crew of the Time Bandit except for Neil, Edgar and Jake Anderson recognized this Sioux. Freddie Maugatai got it immediately as his people leapt in his spirit.

Johnathan's eyes tracked her as she passed and called it. 'Last round!'


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sioux commences to get to fixin' a broken Andy. Will it enough to send him on the road to his destiny? Again I wrote to Leonard Cohen's __'__Hallelujah__' _**_**on endless repeat. That song just takes me there. **_

_**Thanks to all ya'll who have read & reviewed this and my other stories. I mean it! When those 'Reviews' hit my e-mail, it's feels like hitting triple 7's on a slot machine, and I plug in more coins of imagination and pull the handle again and again!** _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

She stood at the closed door and could almost see it bulge out with the pain trapped inside. As she opened the door, the room was dark but from the light from the hall she could see the cocooned lump that was once again Andy. She closed the door and slipped off her shoes.

'Annndy.' She called softly. Not a move or a sound as she slipped under the comforter and put an arm around the back of his tightly curled body.

'Go away Sioux. Just leave me alone.' He muttered.

'Annndy. Talk to me.' She coaxed. Nothing. Finally.

'I told her to get as far away from me as possible. And I was right.'

She rubbed his back and gentled. 'I'm not so sure about that baby.'

'I'm sure.'

'What if _she_ isn't?' Sioux again coaxed.

'Then she's crazier than I am.'

_Sioux winced but kept rubbing healing circles. _

'First of all you're not crazy, just depressed. People get depressed all the time. You're just more depressed than healthy right now.'

'Exactly. That's why I'm not dragging her down with me. The end.' His voice dreary with hopelessness.

'She doesn't strike me as the type who goes down easy Andy. She really likes you.'

'I'm a total loser, fuck up everything.' He stated as if it was fact.

_She knew when people are depressed their thinking tends to be distorted, so she continued to gently reason with him. _

'Now you know that isn't true.'

'Yes it is.' He mumbled.

'Look at me!' And tugged at his shoulders. 'Turn around and look at me Andy Hillstrand!'

He finally rolled over, they were nose to nose, his eyes still shut.

'Look. At. Me. Andy.' She demanded and he slowly opened his eyes.

_She almost faltered at the sight of those shattered azure eyes, but knew this was the time, she had to get through to him and save him from himself. She held his eyes until he last yielded and fell into the shelter of her warm, deep and peaceful, grass green eyes. _

'You are strong. One of strongest people I've ever known. Smart and wise. Steady as gravity. A world-class fixer. People depend on you and you never let them down. Ever.'

A single tear fell down his cheek.

_She gently caught it and placed it on her tongue. It's salty bite sweetened her resolve. _

'Your heart is true and big as oceans. You attract people because your life force is light baby.'

'I'm not that person anymore if I ever was.' His whisper was low like the calm before a storm of sorrow.

_She kept her voice steady as she held and repelled the storm that threatened to gather to overtake him. _

'And brave. . .so brave. You were always brave. Bravest Russkie hunter I ever met.'

Andy dropped his eyes and sighed. 'Sioooux. . .'

She traced his eyebrows with a soothing finger until he meet her eyes again. 'Bold as bass as I recall. Broke in my house, checked it and me out, like you had a badge.'

Finally he gave a up a small grin. 'Had one. Made it myself, just didn't pull on ya.'

'Come here you.' She coaxed, nestled him under her chin, and finally his body relaxed and surrendered.

_She rocked him and as she ran healing hands over him she wove protection around him tightly as if she were crafting a vessel from strong straw._

'I'm scared Sioux. . .I'm so scared.' It was a ragged small whisper.

'Shhhh.'

_The force of the_ _sorrow storm_ _pushed her back a step, but she pushed back harder and tightened her weave of protection._

Her voice took on the cadence of storytelling. 'If you were a warrior alone, trapped and lost in a labyrinth full of forbidding dark, all your weapons lost or useless, and someone called you, had come to your aid, reached out their hand, would you take it?'

He shivered at image that was his tortured soul and nodded.

'Of course you would.' She confirmed.

_She would tell stories like this when they were kids about such places and how the Great Spirit would always deliver her braves. _

She continued her story. 'And this warrior sees you are lost and weaponless and even though coming to your aid could might slow their journey and put them at risk, they hold out their hand anyway because that's the kind of warrior they are. Would you be thankful the Great Spirit had sent you an ally.'

He held her tighter.

'But this warrior see, it's not a warrior you know, it's the one you are _meant_ to know.'

_Oh my Andy she sighed in her soul, my destiny is with another, as is yours. Take this hand._

Andy got the point of the story but struggled with his reality.

'She doesn't have any idea. . . '

_Sioux smiled and tightened her hold on his body and spirit. _

'You know I almost didn't let her bring you dinner tonight? Me being over-protective again. But she insisted. The more I cautioned, the more determined her beautiful face became, those big brown eyes saw what was in mine, and she came to you. I didn't send her. . .she came to you. Don't send her away Andy.'

Sioux let him sit with that for a bit. 'What did you talk about at dinner?'

'Just stuff. She taught how to fold a burrito right.' He remembered with a small smile.

Sioux chuckled. 'I rest my case. The woman's a Godsend. What else?'

Andy squirmed. 'Come on Sioux.'

_She wasn't letting him wiggle out of her hold literally or figuratively. _

'What else?'

'She let me kiss her. . .kiss her a lot.'

Sioux knew this but played it out. 'Did she kiss you back?'

'Siooooux come on. You're not cutting me any slack here.' He plead.

_She thanked her Great Spirit of her Father and the Lord Jesus of her Mother for their favour._

'As I recall I said the same thing when I was so scared and hating myself. Thought I wasn't worthy of Johnathan, and was about to cut and run. . .but you wouldn't let me.' She mused.

She rose, tucked the comforter around him, and leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

'You slapped the truth in my face. For that I'll be grateful to you for all my life.

She kissed his forehead tenderly. 'Don't send her away.' And left.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The party is over. I struggled with this update so long I thought I was gonna have to have aliens beam them all aboard to get me out of the corner I had written myself into. Turns out all I had to do was just go there and write THE ANDY SMUT! WAAAHAAHAA! Hope you enjoy my efforts. Love your reviews!**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

She leaned back against the door eyes closed and took stock. The bulge of sorrow had retreated for now. The energy she had gathered to battle Andy's storm slowly drained. Fixin' was hard spirit and soul work. If you weren't careful the thrashing against the dread could take you. Truth was while battling his storm, winds of her own had tried to gather and she had to push those away as well. When Johnathan saw her leaning against the door pale and spent he cursed. He loved his brother, loved this woman, but it was hard to see her drained and part of him wished Andy far, far away. Before she opened her eyes he turned and walked over the to weary group at the kitchen table.

Dawne was on Edgar's lap her head dropped on his, her eyes closed. Lita slumped over the table her head on her folded arms.

'Looks there won't be any encore performances.' Edgar grinned just as Sioux arrived.

'Edgar, take my beautiful angels home.' Sioux smiled as she rubbed Lita's back.

Lita raised her head and searched Sioux's eyes. Sioux gave her a soft smile and a wink.

'We'll talk tomorrow chica when I return the things you brought over, okay?'

'Not too early though.' Lita yawned.

Edgar gave Dawne a few bounces. 'Come on Super Star, bedtime.'

Dawne sleepily raised head. 'What time is it?'

'It's a litle after one o'clock in the morning.' Johnathan replied as he helped her off Edgar's lap.

Both he and Sioux thanked them profusely, the trio said their goodbyes to the last of the players, and Johnathan saw the them out to Dawne's silver Jeep Liberty. When he returned Sioux was clearing the dining room table. He took her arm.

'Oh no you don't. Say goodnight. You're going to bed.'

Sioux protested wearily. 'I don't want to wake up to this mess.' 'You won't.' He assured her as he gathered her in a bear hug.

'Say goodnight and go to bed. I got this. Shanghaied Scotty, Junior, Josh and Jake Harris for mop-up. You won't know we so much as had a tea party tonight. Now go.'

Before she could protest further, he caught her mouth, dipped her and smothered her in his kiss. He whispered. 'I won't be long baby.' And gave her a pat on the ass.

Sioux & Johnathan

The mop-up completed and the house back in order, Johnathan locked up and trudged upstairs. The room was dark, lit only by the dancing flames in the fireplace where Sioux sat brushing her wet hair. His breath caught. She was wearing a white satin peasant sleep blouse, loosely bowed that fell off one shoulder. Her head was bowed exposing her vulnerable nape, her hair a fountain over her face as she brushed. He walked over, sank to his knees behind her and took the brush from her hand. 'Lemme baby.'

Sioux raised her head, shook her hair back, and smiled wearily as he began long slow strokes from her scalp to the ends. He whispered as he ran the brush through the thick darkness and she moaned with pleasure.

'I wish I was a poet so I could express what I feel right now.'

'You're _my_ poet. . .tell me.' Sioux whispered back.

'Love you so much it hurts. . .but good. . real good. It's only been a few months but I can't imagine life without you Sioux. All of you. Your eyes. I never knew there were so many shades of green until your eyes.' His voice was a low deep burr that soothed and warmed her.

As he brushed, her black thick hair running through the bristles mesmerized him to rare eloquences.

'Can't live without the sea and can't live without you. Come the day I would ever have to choose. . .it will be you. You're like the sea to me. Vast, exciting, unpredictable, unconquerable. . . feeds my soul.' He gently bowed her head and brushed her hair from her defenseless nape, and kissed it reverently.

'See to kiss you here is amazing. That you are mine is. . .treasure.' He gently tipped her chin up and her veil of mane fell down her back, revealed her dreamy expression as she purred.

'My looove.'

He leaned over and tenderly caught her lips. 'My life.'

Dawne & Edgar

He drove with one arm around her as she dozed on his shoulder. They had dropped Lita off and were headed back to her place. Edgar chuckled as he recounted the evening. Dawne wenching, in abandoned hilarity with Lita and Sioux, bouncing on Sig's lap with glee, and now snuggled on his shoulder. Over the evening the Northwestern crew had made it a point to have a word with him.

Nick Mavar, Jr gave him a stern look. 'Edgar, I like that girl, do me and favor and don't blow it.'

His support circle guys Matt, Junior, and Jake Harris had cornered him at the taco bar. Matt spoke for the group. 'Dude, for the love of God, do yourself a favor and sail steady here, and don't fuckin' blow it.'

But it was Sig who blew his mind. Sig took him to a quiet corner, grabbed him by the shirt and went Captain on his ass. 'Listen up! I don't know how you managed to catch her, but your dumb ass hauled in a real prize.'

'Gee Sig, I didn't know you cared.' Edgar deadpanned.

Sig stared daggers. 'I'm serious asshole. Don't be a jerk. She had still better be around when I get back from opies or your ass will be grass. . .grass I will mow to dirt.'

He cracked a window so the chilly air would start to rouse her. 'Wake up honey we're almost home.'

She lifted her head and looked at him with an expression so grumpy Edgar had to laugh. Dawne looked out the windshield, plopped her head back on his shoulder, and let loose a huge yawn. Edgar hugged her tight and laughed some more as he parked.

'Come on. Don't make my creakin' old ass have to carry you.'

When he came around and helped her out, she looked like cranky child; sleepy and cross. Her hair a tangled storm of waves, lower lip pouted out, long dark lashes sweeping weary green eyes. He didn't know why but the sight just tickled him to no end. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her close as he chuckled, and steered them home. Then his phone sang 'The Boys are Back in Town.'

Lita

As she soaked in a hot bubble bath she hoped the smile and wink Sioux had given her meant she had convinced Andy not to send her away. Andy. She shook her head. Blue eyed _cavachos_ (white boys) had never been her thing but this one just had her twisted from the jump. Those eyes, that smile, the sadness, the sexy, umm that mouth . . . good grief she was mooning like a lovesick girl. Get a grip! Her last relationship had ended six months ago. Antonio had said he had issues with 'commitment'. She snorted. What _pinche cabron_ (fucking ass hole) had issues with was staying out of other people's pussies. She shrugged as she got out of the tub and wrapped up in her favorite white Turkish cotton terry robe, and towel dried her hair. She wrapped her hair in the towel and padded to the kitchen for a cup of herb tea.

As the water was heating her doorbell rang. What the hell? She looked at the clock. It was after 2 o'clock. Who could possibly. . .she peeked out the spy hole to see Andy staring down at his shoes and her mouth dropped. She flung open the door. He looked up, then down again and said sheepishly.

'I'm an idiot. Can I come in for a minute?'

She stuttered. 'Ah s-s-ure. How. . ? And closed the door behind him.

'Dawne. I hope you're not mad.' And raised his eyes. His breath caught and he stared at her speechless. The white towel that wrapped her hair brought her eyes, face and warm skin into sharp relief. His expression was so strange, Lita reached out and caressed his arm.

'Andy? You alright mejo?' Her voice was soft. And then she saw what was in his wide blue eyes so pale and vivid, mirrored what was in his heart. Slowly she swept the towel from her head and ran trembling fingers through her hair as his eyes never left hers.

'Lita?' He questioned lowly.

She untied her robe and tenderly cupped her body to his. Like a man hypnotized his hands slipped under the robe and ran down her waist, the curve of her hips, and the mound of her ass.

'Leeta, oh my God.' He moaned as she caressed his cheek and captured his lips in hers.

She slowly sucked his tongue and locked it in her grasp. The force of his urgency backed her to the wall, his feverish hands shucked off her robe and his mouth never for a second left hers.

Their ignited passion was torrid. He grabbed her ass and ground her mound into his jeans that bulged to alarming girth. The sensation of vulnerability and confinement as she was pushed back into the wall was a huge turn on. She fumbled with his belt and zipper and shucked his pants down. His cock was massive in her small hand. He bent and captured a breast in his slavering scorching mouth and sucked a nipple hard and greedy. She gasped as thick searching fingers thrust into her hungry core. Her fevered brain warned his size and she groaned a sweet shudder as he bend slightly, slipped a hand under her ass and plunged his thick long cock into her dripping shocked slit. She screamed in lust and pain 'Andy!'

He stopped, panting like a runner at the end of a marathon. 'Sorrrry did I hurt you?' He moaned as his mouth ravaged her neck and jaw searching for her lips.

Her legs wrapped around his waist her arms around his neck. 'M-m-inute.' she gasped as the walls of her assaulted and stretched tunnel pulsed around his cock. She brought his mouth to hers and babbled incoherently. 'So big. . baby so big. . .Andy. . .give all it to me. . .but. . .slow mejo.' His body shuddered as he slowly withdrew half the length of his shaft and then with exquisite pleasure regained the lost ground. 'Leeeta. . . so tight. . hot. . wet. . .want more. . .' He moaned his burning need.

Lita whimpered and moaned 'Oooh. . .more. . .faster!' He had positioned her pelvis slightly lower than his and as he drove deep her clit was rubbed hard and the upward thrust of his long cock hit the e-spot high at the very back of her vagina as he growled 'Oh. . .baby . . awww Leeta. . .' Her mouth was open in abandon as she gasped and started to hyperventilate as a mass of orgasms swelled and threatened to burst.

'Andy. . .oh God. . .noooo. . .now. . .nooo. . .yesssssssssss!' She bucked wildly as the cluster of clit and vaginal orgasms exploded through her like a freight train. Her walls clenched fiercely, strangling his cock and jerking him to a shocked, shuttering release.

When she finally came to herself she was lying on top of him sprawled on the floor of her entryway his cock still large and hard inside her. She could hear and feel his heart racing, his head lolled with eyes closed as he held her tight panting. She struggled to her elbow, leaned over him and gave his cheek a little slap. He turned and opened his eyes. She smiled down at him.

'You were glad to see me. . .but that was no gun in your pocket. . you need to warn a girl when you're packin' a canon!' He grinned, she giggled, then they both laughed and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Big Love for all of you who have reviewed! It's the morning after the big 'Deadliest Poker Game'. And someone has gone missing! Lita properly introduces herself. This update is short but I hope sweet. Please keep the reviews comin' and I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>The next day doorbells at Dawne, Lita and Johnathan's started ringing and rang for most of the day as the floral tributes for each the ladies arrived from Captain's, boats, and crews.<p>

The accompanying cards were sweet, funny, or down-right frank. Highlights included:

An elaborate arrangement of hydrangeas, roses and lilies from Norman Hansen: _Sioux, Thanks for bringing me luck! Marry Me! _

The Northwestern crew sent Dawne a lush sprays of orchids: _Dawne, Ditch Edgar and_ c_ome opie fishin' with Us! _

The Time Bandit sent Lita a beautiful hand tied fiesta bouquet of sunflowers, brightly hued roses, hydrangeas, and mums in pink, purple and orange: _Lita, Our #1 Bandita You ROCK!_

Eddie sent Lita a single red rose: _Lita, Still in town. At the Westin._ _Call me!_

Sig sent Dawne a lush Peace Lily: _From one #1 son to another. . .keep an eye on my baby brother!_

Freddy Maugatai sent Siouxa stunning single stem of cymbidium orchids that climbed to the top of a sleek glass cylinder: _"Aloha Kakou"__ (__May there be Love between Us)_

Johnathan

When he finally emerged and came down the stairs he smelled flowers, lots of flowers. The dining room table, coffee tables, just about every surface held a elaborate floral tribute.

'Sioux! Who died? Sioux!' He bellowed as he took in the display.

Sioux materialized behind him. 'Nobody died silly. These are for me.' Her arm swept the room and she smiled from ear to ear.

'From the guys thanking me for last night's wenching. They've been showering Lita and Dawne too. Isn't it the sweetest thing ever?' Her fingers caressed a magnificent pink lily.

'Yeah real sweet.' Johnathan muttered as he checked out Freddie's card. 'What does 'Aloha Kakou' mean?'

Sioux thought fast. 'Ah, thank you for your hospitality.' Shit! She'd better grab up the rest of the cards or there was gonna be trouble. She took him by and arm and lead him to the kitchen. 'Whadda you want sweetie? Breakfast or lunch?'

'Whatever's fastest. I'm starving. Lemme get the paper.'

He went outside to the driveway, picked up the paper, rose, turned and stood stock still. What the? He walked to the space where his truck had been parked and stood there as his mind struggled to process the information that his truck was gone. When it did, he threw the paper down and started cussing as he burst back through the door.

'Sioux! Some muthafucka stole my truck!' He hollered and went to find his phone to call the cops.

'Johnathan. Hold up!' Sioux called. 'Come here!'

'What?' Now in addition to hungry he was heated. Not a good combination.

'Sit down sweetie, your truck hasn't been stolen. Lita called earlier. Andy's with her.'

Sioux was fixing his favorite comfort food; her healthier grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Johnathan's mouth tightened into a big 'O'. 'Nooooo. Get out! Like 'with her' with her?'

Sioux's raised a hand, arched a brow, and twisted a pout. 'I didn't ask for the gory details.'

She brought him a cup of coffee, sat down and gave up what she could. 'But apparently he called Edgar for her address and after we went to bed he went over there.'

Johnathan's eyes were big as he sipped his coffee. 'Come on Sioux, you're holding out on me.' She rose and went back to the stove to check on his lunch.

'Sorry. That's all I can say. The Gurlfriend Sacred Code of Confidentiality was called. My lips are sealed.'

Johnathan's eyes narrowed and he growled. 'Sooouix.'

She stirred the soup and insisted. 'Not gonna say another word.' She turned, shrugged her shoulders with a 'OooooWeeee' look that spoke volumes.

Johnathan threw back his head and roared.

Lita & Andy

She had been up for hours answering the door, accepting one after another of the epic floral tributes that arrived. Around two o'clock she went to her bedroom and stood in the doorway contemplating her _cavacho _with affection. He was sprawled face down snoring softly. She liked his body, like it a lot. It was strong with muscles from a life time of hard work not a gym. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about his cannon. Dos Mios!

His crystal blue eyes enslaved her and she couldn't get enough of his natural male smell. Her sore pussy gave a pulse. . .he just might kill her, but what a way to go! She pushed off the door, slide onto the bed and snuggled him to her neck. In his sleep he frowned slightly, pulled her close to his chest, and captured her with a heavy leg. She could feel him stir and thought she was gonna need a whip and chair to control his _verga_(cock).

'Mejo, wake up.' She purred and ran her fingers over his bristly beard and loose mouth. Slowly his eyes opened and those blue lasers pinned her. He searched her face with a sleepy, loopy look then buried his face in her hair. 'Morning my beautiful Lita.'

She ran her hand over his neck and shoulders and admonished. 'Morning? More like late afternoon sleepy head.'

She groaned as he found the sweet spot behind her ear and applied his warm breath and tongue to it. She shivered and moved out of his reach. 'Oh no you don't. You got my number alright but we can't just live in this bed in wanton pleasure.'

Andy, who had been feigning drowsy moved like lightening and pinned her under him. 'Why not?' He grinned at her shocked expression. As he smoothed her hair and traced her features with a gentle hand he asked. 'Lita? Is it short for something?'

She ran her thumb over his lips. 'Adelita.

'Adelita' He repeated slowly with a smile. 'That's beautiful.'

She told him the story. '"La Adelita" was the heroine of the Mexican folk song, one of the most famous _corridos_ to come out of the Mexican Revolution that told the story of a young woman in love with a sergeant who traveled with him and his regiment.'

She tapped her finger on his lips and warned. 'My mother chose this name for me because it signified a woman of strength and courage, the archetype of a woman warrior.' Then expertly wrestled him on to his back. His eyes bugged with astonishment.

She leaned in close, her hair swept down and curtained as she whispered in his ear. 'I was the last of five. The only girl. Let me introduce myself Andy Hillstrand, Alaskan crab boat Captain. . .just so you know. . .I'm. . .'

She raised her head, shook her hair, an purred in fast sing-song. 'Adelita Emperatriz Marianela Mónica Alejandra Dominga Almeda Villaseñor.'

Andy was not aware his mouth had fallen open as he tried to follow the melodious chant that was her name. 'Slower please.' He mummered.

She grinned down at him and explained. 'I already told you the meaning of Adelita. Now hold on, my mother was a romantic. Emperatriz means empress. Marianela 'rebel-star', Mónica means advisor, Alejandra 'defender of mankind', Dominga 'belongs to the Lord', Almeda was her maiden name, and Villaseñor, my father's surname means 'owned a mansion' not that he did. Got it?

Andy was gobsmacked. She grinned slowly and again leaned down and whispered.

'And you gotta pass a quiz on my name before I let you between my creamy thighs again pobrecito (poor boy).'

Andy had always been a good student. He caught her by the hair and growled into her lush mouth before he captured it. 'Can I get a cheat sheet?'

* * *

><p><em><span>From 'You're The Best Thing That Ever Happen To Me - Gladys Knight and the Pips<span>_

_If anyone should ever write my life story  
>For whatever reason there might be<br>Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory  
>'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me<br>Oh, you're the best thing that ever happened to me  
>I know, you're the best thing, oh, that ever happened to me<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**_First some major Edgar and Dawne SMUT! Then what up with Andy & Lita? Sioux & Johnathan slothin'. Thanks for your R&R's! Luv all ya's! Oh yeah I have never said before but I don't own squat except my OC's! _**

* * *

><p><span>Edgar &amp; Dawne <span>

When they got back to the loft Dawne practically sleep-walked as she pulled off her clothes, shrugged on a sleep tee, burrowed into bed, out like a light. Edgar shook his head and he picked her discarded clothes and draped them over the chair in front of the mahogany duchess dressing table that was her pride and joy. When he slide into bed, and pulled her onto his chest she mumbled and wrapped a leg over him. As he smoothed her hair and caressed her thigh he thought about this woman that warmed his soul.

She never ceased to amaze him. She was like the kaleidoscopes he had as a kid, depending on how you turned the lens her colours changed to create yet another brilliant image. She had told him, she'd shown him she loved him, but it was hard to accept. Everyone including Sig, to his astonishment, told him how great she was, and not to blow it. No pressure at all, right Edgar my boy? He knew she was great and he also knew he would blow it. Always had, always would. He gave out a long sigh of resignation. Dawne stirred and mumbled. 'Edgar?' Turned her head, her warm breath close to his ear. He rubbed her back. 'Shhhh sleep.'

There, she did it again. Even in her sleep she was tuned into him like no one else had ever been before. And he loved her so much it scared him, because he didn't know if he could keep her, or bear losing her, and stay sober. He sighed again. One day at a time.

The door buzzer woke her up. Who could that be she wondered as she carefully untangled herself from a soundly snoring Edgar, checked the clock that read ten and stumbled to the intercom box. 'What? Really? Come on up.' She had no idea who could have sent her flowers from the most exclusive florist in Seattle, but the curiosity woke her right up. She quickly got into her robe and waited outside the door for the elevator. Whoa! It wasn't flowers but the biggest and most lush lily plant she's ever seen.

'Wow! ' She gushed as she held the plant. 'What kind is it?'

The delivery guy was about eighteen and thought the obviously just rolled out of bed 'older chick he'd like to fuck' was super hot and was proud he knew the answer.

'Called a Peace Lily. Somebody sure wants to make peace with you.'

She sat the lily on the counter and eagerly read the card and grinned. Before she could get put some coffee going, the intercom buzzed again. Which it did again and again for some time.

She let Edgar sleep until two then crawled back into bed and tenderly kissed him awake. When his eyes finally half opened and he rolled over on his back, she straddled him and breathed in his mouth.

'Strict 'ol Deckboss said last night he was gonna spank.' And rubbed her pussy up and down his cock. It didn't matter he wasn't fully awake, he hardened and moaned. 'Daaawne.' She took him in her hand and tightly worked up and down his shaft until he was rock stiff. She then positioned her slit and sank down on him with a gasp of lust as she began to ride him slowly. His were eyes closed, his head rocked from side to side as she took him.

'Come on.' She encouraged. 'Wasn't I was very, very bad.' She raised to the very tip of his throbbing cock, sank back down, and set a rhythm that had him struggling for breath. 'Slap it!' She ordered as she rode him hard, his pelvis bone hitting her clit tough. Edgar finally clicked in and slapped her ass hard as she hissed. 'Harder.' He roughly bent her over his face, griped a round globe of an ass cheek so hard she grunted 'Baaad girrrl.' He was inflamed as he slapped and manhandled as she rode him with abandon. When he felt her walls contracting signalling her impending orgasm, he thrust a rough finger up her tiny anal hole and worked it in and out causing her to scream as she came on his throbbing cock.

He quickly threw her off him, pitched her on her back, raised her legs over his shoulders and thrust his raging cock to the ball sack into her gaping tunnel and fucked her hard. She bucked, and screamed his name gasping until finally he came with a strangled howl.

As he panted and worked to retrieve the top of his head that had blown off, she ran her hands over his back and whispered. 'You gotta see all the flowers baby.'

Lita & Andy

She was a very strict teacher and insisted he recite each of her names with perfect accent. It was hard for him to concentrate seeing as he was busy determining how best to get her clothes off. By the time the lesson got to 'Emperatriz' which he purposely kept mispronouncing. Lita realized his game, called cheating, and wiggled off him.

'You going to flunk the quiz you keep messing around.'

'You gonna make me stay after class?' He was hopeful.

She snorted. 'Get your fine ass dressed before I forget how sore I am. I'll get lunch on.'

Andy leaned on an elbow and lasciviously stuck his tongue out. 'Leeme lick it better.'

He laughed as she threw up her hands blushing and mumbling in Spanish and fled.

He stood in the doorway hair still wet from the shower with a quizzical expression.

'Ah, Lita. None of my business, but how many boyfriends you got?'

She was squeezing oranges for juice, looked over her shoulder and giggled.

'The flowers? They're from your friends from last night. Thanks for my most excellent wenching.'

Andy thought about some of the looks she had got from more than a handful of hounds including brother Neil and scowled.

Lita handed him a glass of fresh squeezed juice and motioned him over to the small table that overlooked a large garden in winter fallow but he imagined it would be lush with blooms come Spring.

'You garden?'

Lita set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him looked out the window and smiled ruefully as she rubbed his shoulder.

'My pleasure, my passion, my pain. What's yours?'

'Horses.'

And just when he thought the moment couldn't get any better she squealed.

'Horses! I love to. . .'

Just then his phone sang 'Killer Queen.' 'Hey Sioux.'

'Just reminding, you have a 4 o'clock appointment with Dr. Salazar today.'

So much for a break from reality. 'Yeah, O.K. I'll be there. No, you don't have to come. Later.'

He exhaled hard when he hung up. And looked up at Lita.

'Have an appointment today at four.'

'No problem we'll be eating in a few minutes.' She turned to check the oven but he reached out and nodded for her to sit.

'With my psychiatrist.' He watched Lita closely for her reaction.

'I hope it's with Dr. Salazar. He's the best in Seattle. '

'You know him?'

Now Lita watched Andy closely for _his_ reaction. 'Went out with him a few times back-in-the-day.'

Sioux & Johnathan

It was six o'clock and Johnathan had fallen asleep a half hour ago shortly after his movie choice of 'Transporters 3' started . She looked down at his head in her lap, stroked his hair and shook her head. She had done her best to get him up and out, to a movie, a walk or something, but he had sprawled Big Sloth pimping on the sectional holding her hostage. Every time she had tried to escape he had roused and insisted he wasn't sleeping and held her tighter. She heard the front door open and craned her neck as Andy entered.

'Hey baby,' She called softly. Andy entered to see his brother on his side, his face crushed in Sioux's lap snoring and scowled.

'If you can get away, I got shit to tell you.' And headed to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Andy, Sioux and Johnathan all have to go there. 'Cause too much love will kill ya! My lovely Brits may know the Queen song I wrote this to. . . sang with the pathos of a dying Freddie Mercury. Cried my ass off. Must be gettin' soft. Please Read & review ya'll! **_

* * *

><p><span>Lita<span>

She was thoughtful after Andy left. He hadn't reacted to the news she knew Javier Salazar and changed the subject back to horses as they ate. He had warmly kissed her good bye and said he would call to see if she wanted to go to dinner later. Maybe he hadn't made a dinner date with her on the spot because he needed to decide if _he_ wanted to see her again. He may have thought he had played it cool, but she had dealt with enough macho men her entire life not to have seen that flicker alpha jealousy in his eye. Men! She was so sick of their bullshit. She should just take the veil and be done with it.

Andy

Sioux managed to extricate herself pleading a bathroom break and hurried to Andy who was curled on his side staring out the window. She took a seat and waited.

His voice was flat. 'Let's see, what's been going on in my life the last twelve hours? Oh yeah, spent an amazing night with Lita, and an hour with Dr. Salazar 'processing' how I feel about him being. . .'

'HER EX-BOYFRIEND!' He hissed.

Oh Snap! Sioux thought but keep her expression neutral. 'How 'ex' ?'

'Whadda ya mean?'

'Recent or past?'

'She said she 'went out with him a few times' about five years ago. And if you ask me how I feel about I'm gonna punch my fist through a wall.' He said emotionlessly and continued to stare out the window.

Sioux exhaled. In gurlfriend speak 'Went out' didn't necessarily mean 'did the nasty'. Now if she had said 'dated' that was another story.

'So she went out with him. What? Five years ago? No big deal.' She shrugged.

'No big deal!' Andy snorted and shot her a pissed look.

'If it bothers you so much, we'll find another doctor that's all.' Sioux reasoned.

'Oh nooo, we could, but should we?' Andy imitated a soft Southern accent. 'Working through this dynamic as it manifests in other aspects of your life could be very therapeutic.'

Sioux didn't want to pry, but was curious. 'Other aspects?'

Andy's eyes held hers, chewed his upper lip and flushed as he struggled.

_When he confronted Dr. Salazar the anger and resentment that vomited out of his gut surprised him. Dr. Salazar had remained calm and thoughtful throughout his tirade and when he ran out of steam, he said softly. 'Yes, I knew Lita. Lovely woman. I wonder what this means to you?'_

_Andy spat. 'It means I hate your guts too!'_

_Dr. Salazar leaned forward. 'Too?'_

_Andy had slumped in horror. Oh Shit! _

He rose and pulled his jacket back on . 'Yeah, other aspects. I'm gotta get some air.'

Leaving Sioux puzzled. And concerned as the front door slammed.

'Sooouix!'

Sioux 

Johnathan was sitting up looking like a cross child and grumbled. 'What the fuck is his problem? Didn't he just get laid?' And lay back down. 'Come on baby, let's finish watchin' the movie'

As she watched him lay back down with no apparent concern for Andy, something snapped in her spirit and she went waaay beyond Captain on his ass.

'YOU! Christ on a crutch!' She swore and went dead off.

'GROW THE FUCK UP! Mister entitled Peter Pan! Expecting everybody to see 'bout your ass every fuckin' minute is gettin' on my last freakin' nerve! Your brother who has spent his. . .' She sputtered.

'Spent his ENTIRE life looking out for YOU is flailing and drowning and all you care about is . . .'

Her eyes were fiery green lasers as she stalked right up in his face and sarcastically imitated his gravel.

'Wot? Poor spoiled ass me! I'm not the focus of everyone's care and concern? It's supposed to be all about me! WAAAAA! Quit acting like a five year old brat! You've been indulged all your sorry life and. . . you make me so sick sometimes! GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS, SMELLING YOUR OWN FARTS AND GET A CLUE!

And stalked upstairs and slammed a door. Really hard.

Johnathan was stunned and confused. DAMN! What lit her up? And what was up with Andy?

Johnathan

His truck was still parked in the driveway so Andy couldn't have gotten too far. He gunned the engine and went looking for him. As he drove he thought about what Sioux had thrown in his face. If he was to be honest with himself, he knew she was right. Yeah, he knew his role in the family system. . .he was expected to never grow up and everyone, especially he, had bought into the bullshit. Looking down the barrel of turning fifty, that was kinda stupid and pathetic.

Andy was his little brother, not by much but still. He had always been so smart and together, and he had been so not like him. Hell, the first time he had taken the Captain chair for king crab back in the derby day, with a hundred boats around him, literally sweating bullets and panicked, it was Andy from the deck who had forced him to do it, and made him figure it out; all the graphs, charts, and plots. And he had figured it out. . .because Andy knew he could. Through Andy's meltdowns over the past few months he had felt hapless to help him. Who was he to take the wheel and guide his brother to safe harbor? Big Brother Fuck-up?

There his ass was! A hunched, dejected figure walking slowly on the rough edge of the unpaved road. He pulled up, rolled the window and called.

'Andy! Get in the truck dude!' Andy ignored him and kept walking. Johnathan tried again.

'Get you dumb ass in the fuckin' truck!' And still Andy ignored him.

He sped up, swerved the truck onto the side of the road, threw the still running engine into park, jumped out, and walked back for Andy.

Sioux

She quickly regretted going off on Johnathan. He couldn't help his nature or his nurture. But it was going to destroy him in the end if he wasn't confronted with his life-view, and started the grown-up process of leading an examined life. She had enabled him as much as anyone. He was so sweet, had shown his protective and mature side with her, but he needed to see Andy and others needed those qualities manifest in their lives as well. She went downstairs to apologize but he was gone. She gasped as razor-sharp panic strangled her heart. Gone! Both of them! She shook with dread. Dear God, save me! What have I done!

Andy & Johnathan

Andy lifted his head and tears sprang hot and unexpected to his eyes. His vision narrowed and all he could see was his big brother. He was so tired. And stumbled blindly into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Come on! If you never heard this, go to YouTube. . . and go there!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>From 'Made In Heaven' - Too Much Love Will Kill You - Queen<span> _****_Written by BrianMay_**

_I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_  
><em>About growing up and what a struggle it would be<em>  
><em>In my tangled state of mind<em>  
><em>I've been looking back to find<em>  
><em>Where I went wrong<em>

_Too much love will kill you_  
><em>If you can't make up your mind<em>  
><em>Torn between the lover<em>  
><em>And the love you leave behind<em>  
><em>You're headed for disaster<em>  
><em>'cos you never read the signs<em>  
><em>Too much love will kill you<em>  
><em>Every time<em>

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_  
><em>And it seems like there's no way out of this for me<em>  
><em>I used to bring you sunshine<em>  
><em>Now all I ever do is bring you down<em>

_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_  
><em>Can't you see that it's impossible to choose<em>  
><em>No there's no making sense of it<em>  
><em>Every way I go I'm bound to lose<em>

_Too much love will kill you_  
><em>Just as sure as none at all<em>  
><em>It'll drain the power that's in you<em>  
><em>Make you plead and scream and crawl<em>  
><em>And the pain will make you crazy<em>  
><em>You're the victim of your crime<em>  
><em>Too much love will kill you<em>  
><em>Every time<em>

_Too much love will kill you_  
><em>It'll make your life a lie<em>  
><em>Yes, too much love will kill you<em>  
><em>And you won't understand why<em>  
><em>You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul<em>  
><em>But here it comes again<em>  
><em>Too much love will kill you<em>  
><em>In the end...<em>  
><em>In the end.<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_**Got to tell you right now, this chapter is deep and dark. I wrote most of it on the second anniversary of Phil's passing and was inspired to add his spirit into the story. Miss you sooo much Phil! **_

_**Please R&R! The 'review alerts' in my mailbox tickle me to no end. **_

_**Fear not! A hero is coming!**_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan &amp; Andy<span>

Johnathan looked over at Andy and made up his mind as he gunned the motor and tore down the road. Neither said a word as he drove. When they got to a decrepit strip mall with half the businesses shuttered, Johnathan pulled in, cut the motor and brusquely ordered. 'Get out.'

Andy did as he was told but couldn't imagine what they were doing there. Johnathan came around, took him roughly by the arm and force marched him around back to a grungy door with a old sign so full of pock holes and grime it was unreadable. As Andy was shoved inside the smell of stale beer, rancid peanuts, and hopelessness hit him in the face like a like a brick. Johnathan pulled him over to a small battered and scarred wood table, told him to sit his ass down, went to the bar, came back and slapped down two Pabst Blue Ribbon beers, Dad's favorite, and Phil's; two disgusting Duck Farts.

Andy took in the low ceiling, the small scarred tables, the ancient boom box with a tin foiled antenna by the old school cash register lowly crackling a sports talk show. But what arrested his attention were the silent men sitting at the bar. . .the living dead. They sat at the bar like a line of ugly, huddled birds, eyes wet with alcohol. Despair, defeat, and misery rolled off them in waves as their sickly, grey faces stared down at their drinks on the sticky and crummy bar counter.

Johnathan took a long draw off his beer and raised his Duck Fart. 'To Phil.'

Andy raise his Duck Fart bumped it against Johnathan's and downed the revolting brew.

'Andy, you gotta tell me what's going on.' Johnathan cut-to-the-chase.

Andy stared wide-eyed at Johnathan. 'Why are we here? What is this place?'

Johnathan smiled thinly. 'This is the last stop. Phil brought me here a few years ago.'

'Why?' Andy was confused.

Johnathan mumbled as he looked around the room. 'Did you think it's been all hot strippers and good times?' Then held Andy's eyes captive. 'Wanna hear about when Phil dragged my ass here?'

Andy nodded. Johnathan blew out a deep breath and stared at the only picture in the shit-hole, a poorly rendered watercolor of a boat succumbing to a vicious raging sea, and told the story of the day Phil had brought him to this place of reckoning.

What Johnathan knew in his soul but could not articulate was that this miserable bar was a mythical Gilgamesh of an underworld House of Darkness, a house that none who enter leave, where the dead dwelt in darkness, eating dust and clay, recognizable as individuals, yet pale and powerless shadows of their former selves.

'The drinkin' was out of bounds, had hooked up with a chick strung out on coke and I was freebasing with her. Got strung out myself.'

Andy was stunned. 'Whaaat!' He thought Johnathan had quit his drug use back in the early 90's.

Johnathan shrugged and mused. 'Oh yeah, picked it up where I left it back in the day, and took it to the next level. I was so fucked up. Out here in Seattle. . . you, Ma, kids, crew, nobody knew how out of control I was. Nobody knew 'cept Phil.'

_Phil & Johnathan_

_Johnathan looked around the seedy bar and back at his dear friend and mentor who was smoking silently elbows on the scarred and gouged table staring at him with keen laser blue eyes that felt as though they looked right through him. He was getting uncomfortable and was f__eining __for a hit. He tried the 'got-to go-to-the-john' move but Phil just snorted. _

_'The john was condemned back in the 70's . 'If you gotta take a piss go 'round back. But don't try to shit a bullshitter. You're using.' He took a drag off a never-ending cigarette and held up a hand. He could see in Johnathan's eyes his mind trying to work up some denying bullshit. _

_'Don't even try to lie to me, 'cause that's just going to piss me off.' Phil cautioned with a hard look and continued._

_'I want you to take a real good look at the men in here. They're all regulars, get here about ten in the morning and stay 'til closing or 'til they fall off their stool. Then show back up again at ten the next day. Day after day. Every day. Notice no one has a phone and there ain't no phone in here 'cause they got nobody to call and nobody calls them. They've blown their lives and this reeking asshole of Seattle is their world. And there's a stool, over there with your name on it.'_

Johnathan paused and looked over at the bar. 'Andy, four of those guys over there are the same fuckin' guys!' He whispered and shivered.

_Johnathan had tried to protest but Phil grabbed him by the front of his muscle tee and jerked him forward so they were nose to nose. 'Listen muthafucka don't try to shit me. I KNOW what you're up to. 'Cause I been there myself a time or two or three.' And roughly pushed him back in his chair, his eyes cold blue flames. _

_'I ain't gonna preach, ain't gonna beat your ass. What I am gonna do call it for what it is, man to man, straight up. Just this once, then I'm done.' _

_Phil let Johnathan sit with that for a beat. He knew he had his attention. It hurt his heart to see his friend circling the toilet bowl close to flushing his life away. He loved Johnathan like a brother or a son. He had taught the young, eager but clueless Captain how to crab and loved the whole Hillstrand clan. The brothers' tight bond was what he wished for his sons. Phil's soul just ached but his love had to be tough. Through hard squinted eyes, he blew out a plume of smoke and nailed him. _

_'Is that twisted piece of ass you're fuckin' worth losing everything? Your family, your kids, your brothers, your boat, fishin'? 'Cause word will get out and you know there ain't nobody going to go out on the Bering Sea with a alcoholic drug addict running a boat.'_

_Johnathan tore his eyes from Phi's and looked around the surreal scene that chilled the unbroken parts of his soul. _

_Phil gave him a hard look and stood. 'Like I said. That's all I'm goona say. Call me when you get your shit together. And if you don't, don't.' And left. _

_Johnathan sat with his heart pounding as he heard Phil's Harley roar to life and peel out. _

Johnathan & Andy

'Those eyes of his just tore me a new ass hole and I got my shit together. Dumped that chick. Went cold turkey off the coke and never based again. This was my wake-up call.' Johnathan raised his Pabst and toasted the room. He sighed and fixed Andy with grim look.

'Talk to me. You've shut me out. Don't want you to end up here. Don't want to end up here with you. Because if you do go here, I'll be sitting on the stool next to you and we'll go down together. I mean it.'

Andy blurted out angrily. 'You got Sioux. I'll end up here all by myself!'

And Johnathan finally picked up on something in Andy's eyes and tone that was old, real old, and real painful.

'This about Sioux, Andy?' He leaned in and pinned him with his burning black daggers.

Andy wished he could take back his words and washed a shaking hand over his face.

'Yes. . .no. . .part of it. . .it's everything, everything is fucked up.'

Johnathan didn't let up and pressed for the truth. A truth he didn't want to hear but knew had to be dealt with. 'It's me and Sioux ain't it? You hate me again don't you?'

Andy's eyes welled, he couldn't catch his breath and gasped. 'Don't want to. Just realized it today. . . for the love of God, get me out of here. I can't breathe!'

* * *

><p><em>From: The Future Ain't What It Used To Be - Meatloaf - Bat Out Of Hell 3<em>

_I never knew so many bad times  
>Could follow me so mercilessly<br>It's almost surreal all the pain that I feel  
>The future ain't what it used to be<em>

_It doesn't matter what they're thinking  
>It doesn't matter what they're thinking of me<br>It's always so cold and I'm too young to be old  
>The future ain't what it used to be<em>

_Were there ever any stars in the sky?  
>And did the sun ever shine so bright?<br>Do you have any dreams I could borrow  
>Just to get me through the lonely nights?<em>

_Is there anything left to hold on to  
>When the rivers wash it all away?<br>Is there anyone left to hold on to?  
>Is there anything left I can say?<em>

_Say a prayer for the falling angels  
>Stem the tide of the rising waters<br>Toll a bell for the broken hearted  
>Burn a torch for your sons and daughters<em>

_The endless night has got a hold of me  
>Dark days are pulling me forward<br>And all these tears are washing over me  
>And I'm crying - I'm lost forever<br>In a future that ain't what it used to be  
>A future that ain't what it used to be. . . no more...<br>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks for the R&R's on the last chapter. I promise this one will be (hopefully) a more enjoyable read. Keep the R&R's coming. When my mailbox sings 'You've got mail' it's music to my ears! **_

* * *

><p><span>Andy<span>

Fortunately he had his Ativan in his jacket pocket and with a trembling hand tucked one under his tongue as he leaned against Johnathan's truck. The anxiety that arose from rejecting his repressed feelings about Johnathan, and the need to deny his feelings and convince himself there was no conflict in his emotions, was what Dr. Salazar said was causing his throbbing cognitive dissonance. Fuckin' shrinks. He turned and there Johnathan stood, his eyes so pained, Andy wanted to take off again. But he didn't. He was done with running away from his life, his feelings, and his brother. Time to man-up. Thanks Phil he thought, you just may have scared my sorry ass sane. He shook his head and pulled Johnathan into a rough hug, gave him a sock on the arm, and assured him. 'We ain't going there brother. I'm ready to talk but not here. Let's get the fuck out of here.'

Sioux

She was feeling overwhelmed and really needed someone to confide in. She had just met Lita and Dawne, who were a hoot and big fun, but this was old deep shit they couldn't even begin to comprehend. Sioux just prayed she was home as she punched her speed dial.

When the phone at the other end sang Meatloaf's 'Bitch Is Like A Rose.' she had been chillin' savoring a mighty fine L.L. Cool J on NCIS-LA.

'Good grief! Everybody knows not to disturb me during Mr. Cool J time! What has that fool done now?' She barked.

Sioux blurted out. 'It's Andy, he's in really bad shape. I just went off on Johnathan and said the most horrible things to him and I feel terrible about it.'

She figured Johnathan getting on Sioux's nerves was to be expected and wasn't too concerned about that, but Andy? 'What's wrong with Andy?'

Sioux's eyes welled as she cradled the phone like a lifeline. 'Jimmy Sue, he's is so broken, he's scaring me.'

The T.V. screen went black as Jimmy Sue dropped a hulkin' fine L.L. Cool J like he was hot, and immediately went on alert.

'Tell Momma!' She ordered.

Sioux & Jimmy Sue 

Sioux knew anything and everything she told Jimmy Sue would be keep in papal confidence and was relieved to unload to someone who knew who and what she dealing with. As she recounted the events of the past few days, Jimmy Sue grew more and more alarmed and worried about Andy. When Sioux told how she went off on Johnathan, Jimmy Sue grumbled. 'Please! Sounds like he's been a total asshole as usual.'

Sioux couldn't help but defend her man. 'I remind you, you speak badly of the love of my life.'

Jimmy Sue wanted to gag. 'Ughhh. That fool got you possessed. Remind me to get you to a exorcist.'

Then she got serious. 'So let me get this straight. Andy's had a nervous breakdown. . .'

Sioux interrupted. 'Actually it's called a Major Depressive Epo. . .'

Jimmy Sue cut her off. 'Whatever. Like I said, he's having a nervous breakdown, and Johnathan is so jealous over the attention Andy's gettin' he's acting more selfish and immature than usual. And the both of them got you tearing your hair out.'

Sioux waited.

Jimmy Sue hadn't liked the strain in Sioux's voice, and could only imagine the tug-of-war she'd been dealing with. Johnathan's behavior was not unexpected or particularly concerning, and he was relatively easy to get in line. Andy, however in the state Sioux described, was a different story. She wouldn't be able to rest until she knew for herself what was going on with him. Finally she groaned.

'I am so too old for ya'lls crazy shit it ain't even funny. That fool Johnathan needed his ass straightened out. But Andy? That's not good. Not good at all. You need me to come out there Sioux?'

Sioux exhaled. 'Can I book you on a flight out in the morning?'

Jimmy Sue check her watch. She had caught the first flight out of Homer more than once at Johnathan's plea. 'Book me on the seven forty a.m. flight to Anchorage. There's a connecting flight that will get me into Seattle tomorrow around eleven.'

'Jimmy Sue, I can't thank you enough, can't wait to see you.'

Sioux finally felt back in control. Jimmy Sue was just the extra hand she needed to wrestle some order out of this mess. Speaking of mess, she'd better tackle the mother-in-law apartment over the garage and get it ready for Jimmy Sue.

Johnathan & Andy

Johnathan decided to just drive while they talked. Andy told him Sabrina had served him with the divorce papers just before Christmas and he didn't want to spoil the holidays so he said nothing, but the finality of the end of his marriage just gutted him. And yes, seeing how happy he and Sioux were made it worse. He just sank and It was fast and frightening. He couldn't pull himself out of the black fog that was suffocating him and it was exhausting trying to put on a cheerful front. He hadn't planned to end up for days in that motel. . .

'I don't know. It's hard to describe but I got off the plane and I was in a panic. People, cars, Christmas decorations, families, all the life around me was making feel more and more adrift and out of control. All I could think of was to get somewhere safe and close the door. Close the door on everything and just burrow underground like one of Phil's meercats.'

They both chuckled at the memory of Phil hooked on Meercat Manor like it was a soap opera.

Andy looked over at Johnathan. 'I'm really sorry brotha I've been such a pain in your. . .'

Johnathan slapped the steering wheel in frustration. 'Don't go there. I should have seen what was going on with you. Between being the happiest I've ever been and the most scared I've ever been, I'm half crazy myself. You think it's all fun and games with her? You remember how crazy I was in Homer? Well it hasn't got much better. I try for normal, but there's nothing normal about how I feel about her.'

'I don't hate you.' Andy said quietly. 'I couldn't. I'm just angry and sad about everything, mostly angry at myself for fuckin' up my life.'

Johnathan shot him a hard look. 'Would you stop it! You haven't fucked up your life. Your marriage been hanging by a thread for years, it was past time to move on. So she doesn't love you anymore. Do you still love her?'

Andy had to sit with that for a minute. 'I'll always love her, we shared thirty years together. But love her like I want. . .like I need to love a woman? No, John that's been gone a long time.'

Johnathan reasoned. 'Listen, your kids love you, your family loves you, I sure as hell love you, Sioux loves you. Just let the people who love you, love you while you're going through this shit and quit splittin' on us okay?'

And finally Andy quit hating on himself and relaxed into the safe harbor of his brother's love. He wan't out of the woods yet, but it was a start. 'I promise I won't take off again. And thanks for not giving up on me.'

Johnathan gave him a shove. 'I told you! I'm the one who's stickin' with you to the end. Me!' As he hung a U turn and headed back, he gave Andy a big grin.

'Hey Annndy, when you gonna see Liiita again?'

'Shit!' Andy jumped like he'd been shot and searched for his phone.

Lita

She heard the truck come up the circle driveway and hurried to the door. As Andy got out, Johnathan gave her a big grin and wave and took off. Andy jogged to her smiling. As he walked in and kissed her on the cheek, she could feel the difference in his vibe. It was as if he had a layer of dead skin sloughed from his spirit. As she parted her lips to ask where he wanted to go for dinner, he wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her deeply with a passion that left her woozy.

'Miss me?' He smiled as he ran his mouth over her ear and down her neck.

Lita was trying to be cool and not tremble. 'Hadn't really thought about it.'

He shot her an arched brow and a killer smile. . . and she caved.

'But now that you mention it. . .hell yeah!' She jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started towards the bedroom. 'We could order in Chinese?' She murmured as she ran her tongue over his lips then caught his lower lip in a slow suck. He lowered them on the bed and ran his hands slowly over her curves as he held her warm brown eyes.

'Chinese is fine. Are you hungry?'

She shook her head and gave him a slow smile. 'Not for dinner.'

He smoothed her hair and traced her smile with a finger that she teased with her tongue.

'You sure? Cause even if I do let you up long enough to place the order. . .it's going to be cold by the time we get around to it.'

Lita captured his finger and drew it in her mouth with a wet suck that made him shutter. As his ran finger slowly down her lush bottom lip she smiled.

'I love my Chinese food cold. . . and my man hot. Sounds like a perfect evening.'

Last night his lovemaking had been a fevered rush of lust and desperation. Tonight he was going to take his time, a very long time and savor every inch of her.

Sioux

Hard rock screaming from her iPod, she cleaned and fussed over the small apartment. She was certain the fact Johnathan had been gone so long, and hadn't called meant he had found Andy and she knew he'd bring him back. For all his nonsense, Johnathan loved Andy fiercely and would do anything in his power to keep him safe. She stood back and admired her work. Everything sparkled and the floral tributes she moved in and artfully arranged were a nice touch. All she had to do was make the bed, bring up some towels, and Jimmy Sue's home-away-from home would be ready.

Johnathan

As Johnathan pulled in he wondered why the lights were on in the apartment over the garage. What was she doing? Lord, he prayed as he got out the truck and bounded up the stairs, please don't let her so pissed at him she was moving up there. As he quietly opened the door his heart sank. Yep, looked like that was exactly what she was doing. She was bent over tucking in sheets and fluffing the pillows when he stole up behind her, and wrestled her to the bed and covered her body with his. Sioux was so shocked she could hardly breath. She yanked out the earphones out.

'Damn it! You scared the life outta me!' She gasped.

'Shhhhh.' He growled, smoothed her hair, and ran his searching lips across her temple and down to her ear whispering. 'Don't be mad at me. I found Andy. I'm sorry I was such an ass, but don't leave me baby, please don't leave me.' And buried his head in her neck breathing in her scent that never failed to excite him.

Sioux was still rattled and confused. 'Leave you? What makes you think I'm leaving you.'

'You're moving up here.' He rose and his expression was so sad and pitiable Sioux melted.

'Shhhh. No I'm not staying up here.' She soothed as her fingers traced his mouth. 'I was so awful. I'm sorry. I'm just so. . .'

Johnathan pouted and slowly ground into her mound in lazy circles.

'Needed a swift kick in the ass to get me in gear. Not saying it didn't hurt.' He growled as he ran a big hand under her tee relishing her warm smooth flesh. 'So if you're not moving up here, why are you fixing it up?'

She turned her head, worried a finger with her lips, and looked up at him with a shy smile.

'You promise you won't get mad?'

His eyes narrowed. 'Siooooux, what are you up to now?'

Sioux first tried her best naughty girl voice. 'I called for help?'

His hand froze just centimeters from slipping under her bra which was a testament to his growing alarm. 'Tell me you didn't call Ma.'

This just might go better than she thought. 'Nope, not Ma.'

His relief was palpable as he slipped past her bra for a handful of warm titty.

Here we go. 'Called Jimmy Sue.'

He dropped said fine titty and was up on his hands glowering down on her in a flash.

'You did WHAT?'


	23. Chapter 23

_**Been workin' on my Andy and Lita smut assiduously for days, and hope you *ahem* enjoy it. In case I haven't been crystal clear. . .MAJOR, BIG TIME, SMUT ALERT! I MEAN IT! Read & Review ya'll and keep my e-mail chirping. **_

Chapter 23

Dawne & Edgar

They were walking back from the cafe where they'd had breakfast, hand in hand laughing about something silly when a familiar and dreaded voice called. 'Dawne!'

Shit! It was sister Nena's asshole husband Edward all resplendent in full, uptight lawyer, three-piece regalia. Edgar heard her groan and checked out the suit that was fast approaching. There was something about him Edgar didn't like at first sight. Perhaps it was the condescending look on his face and how his beady eyes burned at Dawne.

'Slumming Ed?' Dawne drawled.

'I hate the waterfront, it stinks of fish and boat diesel.' He huffed.

'Have an eccentric client who has a office down here. How do you stand the stench?' His nose wrinkled as he looked around.

Dawne rolled her eyes at Edgar and he struggled not to bust up.

'You forget where I grew up and what my Uncle's do for a living?' She said sarcastically with a silent 'Ass-wipe' at the end.

'Yeah, the fishermen. Your sister apparently prefers the smell of white-collar success and Chanel.' Edward sniffed haughtily.

'Not me.' Dawne grinned slowly and wrapped her arm around Edgar's waist.

'Me? I just looove the smell of fishermen. Later Ed.' And left him with his mouth hanging open.

As they walked away, Edgar lifted her chin and chuckled. 'So that's the. . . what do you call him? Oh yeah, His Dick-ness.'

Dawne grinned up at him, her sea-green eyes dancing.

'In the withering flesh. You don't want to know him.'

'I don't know he may have a point.' Edgar forehead furrowed as he were in deep thought.

'Sure you don't harbor a secret lust for Chanel?'

Dawne's hand dropped to his ass and gave him a goose. 'What I got is a not-so-secret lust for a certain grumpy 'ol Deckboss!'

She drug him by the hand as she skipped and giggled.

'Get a move on baby! Fishermen also make the best sex slaves!'

Edgar grinned as he was force-marched back to his labors.

Andy & Lita 

Lita couldn't imagine how this man's loving could be so different one day to the next. . .but had no complaints. . .not a one. Last night he had taken her in a rough maelstrom of fevered lust that left her pummeled and whirling. His lovemaking tonight was all slow and sensual. . .like he was a big cat playing with his surrendered prey. . .her.

He had undressed her with aching slowness, examining every slice of exposed flesh with dreamy eyes, longing hands and a seeking mouth. He hadn't allowed her to remove a stitch of his clothing, or even touch his aroused cock that bulged his jeans. When he finally had her naked and quivering in aching anticipation she forgot to feel shy under his gaze, as he ran his fevered mouth down her ribs and waist, until he came to her stomach guarded by smooth hip bones.

He had spread her legs, slipped his arms under her, and slowly slid her to the edge of the bed where he dropped to his knees and ran his wandering mouth leisurely down one thigh, then up the other, admiring her soft and creamy flesh. With each touch of his tender mouth she had moaned and shivered as she ran her hands through his hair. When his tongue licked and parted her slit she had screamed and involuntarily twisted away from the intense pleasure.

'Shhh.' He gentled. 'Liiiita. . . so beautiful. . .taste so good. . . .just going to kiss your clit.'

Oh he kissed it all right. When his lips enclosed her engorged clit with a wash of warm saliva, his stiff tongue tickling faster and faster. . .

'Oh my God! Annndy!' She screamed as she came so suddenly and hard that if Andy hadn't had such a steely grip on her she would levitated off the bed.

Sioux & Johnathan

'Goddamn it Sioux! How many folks are you gonna cram in up in here. You're crampin' my style big time!'

Johnathan protested as he rolled on his back, arms flung out in exasperation.

'I can get big 'Do Not Disturb' signs and you could order Andy and Jimmy Sue confined to quarters whenever you want to get jiggy in the laundry room.' She teased straddling him.

Johnathan looked like a bearded six year old, his eyes tightly shut, shoulders shaking as he whimpered. 'No nekid cookin', no slippery nasty in the jacuzzi!' And sulked. 'I'm not a happy man Sioux.'

'Ooooh. . . poor baby. . . so sorry.' Sioux comforted, her warm breath in his ear, she slipped her tongue between his lips in slow exploration and teased him with murmuring sweetnesses until he was somewhat mollified.

'Come here.' She coaxed as she grabbed him by his U.S.A. jacket and pulled him up.

'No complaining.' She admonished and sucked his stuck out lower lip 'til it smoothed.

'You'll be just fine.' Her seductive grass green eyes held his.

'We'll just have to get more creative, that's all.' She winked.

Johnathan brightened at 'creative' but still mourned his favorites. Then he remembered, grabbed her ass and crushed her to his stirring cock.

'If you're really sorry, you'll cook nekid for me and get nasty in the jacuzzi tonight. Come on baby!' He urged, pulled her to her feet and bounded out the apartment.

Sioux protested as Johnathan bum-rushed her down the stairs. 'But what about Andy?'

'Dropped him off at Lita's. Be surprised if we see him again by this time tomorrow!' He laughed.

When they got to the kitchen Johnathan swung her around, gave her a hardy swat on the ass, and a big grin. 'It's just you and me baby! Let's get cracking.'

Lita & Andy

She lay sprawled gasping, her pulsing core recovering slowly from the stunning climax Andy had demanded from her with his clever mouth.

'Dos mios Andy. . .want you. . .please. . . in me. . .now.' She begged.

'Mmmm not quite yet.' He soothed as he licked his fingers. 'You taste so sweet. . . your cum. . . .like licking honey.'

Quickly shucking his clothes he captured her arms above her head as he leisurely gave his attention to her breasts, wide-mouth sucking each, flicking each constricted nipple, as she shuddered under him. He stroked one firm globe in slow circles with a gentle hand, smiling as his lips pulled on a tender nipple.

'You're gonna cum for me again. . . '

Lita moaned. 'Annndy ¡Dios Mío! '

'Gonna make sure you're good and ready. . .' Andy assured as her ran a hand down her waist over the swell of her hip.

'Mejo I'm so ready for you, it's not even. . .'

'Shhhh.. . I'll be the judge of that. . . '

'Anndy, stop teasing. . . going crazy. . . want your cock. . .' She pled.

'Alright, I'm a reasonable man. First one who cums is a rotten egg.' He got comfortable with her sprawled on top of him and brought her sweet pussy over his face. Lita groaned with anticipation as she firmly gripped his huge affair. She gathered a well of saliva and dripped it over his beautiful knob and firmly stoked him up and down before taking him in her mouth, thinking we'll see who's the rotten egg.

Not only was she again gasping from another banging climax, but she was also a rotten egg as Andy reminded her as he grinned up at her. The sight of her straddled over him flushed and loose, melting brown eyes hidden by fluttering eyelids, her lips parted as she moaned, satisfied him to no end. He pulled her to his lips and whispered.

'Nooow my turn. . . ' And slowly entered her sweet, dripping wet, tunnel of welcoming joy.

* * *

><p>One for my gurls. . .<p>

**_All The Man That I Need – Whitney_** _**Houston,**_**_ R.I.P. _**

I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
>But that was all before he came<br>I thought love had to hurt to turn out right  
>But now he's here<br>It's not the same, it's not the same

He fills me up  
>He gives me love<br>More love than I've ever seen  
>He's all I've got,<br>He's all I've got in this world  
>But he's all the man that I need<p>

And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
>He takes me down and rocks me slow<br>And in the evening when the moon is high  
>He holds me close and won't let go<br>He won't let go


	24. Chapter 24

_**Johnathan gets all his favorite things. Lita makes a come back. Dawne is upset. Neil runs for his life. Thanks for all the R&R's. Ya'll as always ROCK! **_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Lord how I love this man, Sioux thought has she feed him the last few bites of one of his favorite dinner, round steak smothered in gravy and mashed potatoes. Even got him to eat some sautéed string beans. In her wildest dreams she never would have thought she would have _ever_ wound up dressed in nothing but a 'What The Captain Says Goes' apron, black slutty garter belt and fishnet stockings, Manolo Blahnik stiletto pumps, straddled on a man's lap, hand-feeding him, and enjoying it.

'You out-did yourself Sioux. . .just delicious.' Johnathan grinned as she slipped the last perfect bite in his mouth.

'Dreadful creature of my own invention.' She muttered and shook her head, sat the empty plate down, and cupped that precious face in her hands.

'To my enduring shame, you by my hands, are _the_ most spoiled and indulged man on the planet.'

He rubbed her ass with his big paws. 'The garter belt and stockings was a nice touch baby. Smokin' hot! And yes indeed Sioux, I recognize I would be the most indulged _and_ luckiest man on the planet.'

He reached behind her neck and untied the strings that held the bib of her apron. As he slowly rolled it down his attention was focused on the impending sight of her lush breasts that he'd only had teasing glimpses of while she bustled in the kitchen.

Sioux grabbed the bib before he could get his party on, gave him a stern look and deftly re-tied it.

'Oh, no you don't. . . you.' She cautioned.

Spoiled rotten as he was, he was petulant. 'Don't I get no dessert?'

Sioux got up, shot him a sharp look over her shoulder, and a saucy booty pop. 'Get to squaring away this kitchen and I'll think about it.'

Johnathan was on his feet in a nano-second hustlin'.

'Gimme me ten minutes baby! Go get nekid. I'll meet you in the jacuzzi!'

Lita & Andy

'Here you go, _Mi Bello_ (my beautiful man) you need to keep your strength up Poppi.'

Lita grinned sweetly as she caught another chunk of orange chicken with her chop sticks and brought it to Andy's sleepy mouth. Granted he had her on the ropes there for a while, but she had rallied, and rolled him deep to shuttering orgasms that left _him_ senseless before she allowed him a reprieve while she ordered dinner. When she returned, he had fallen into an exhausted, sound asleep. It had taken some coaxing but now he was sitting up as she straddled him enjoying their dinner in bed.

'Lita, I'm sleep eating here. . .' Andy muttered his tired blue eyes drooping.

'Ay _p__obrecito_(poor baby).' She kissed his forehead and set the carton on the nightstand.

'Come here.' He yawned and stretched out, his head on her shoulder with a strong arm holding her close. She wrapped a long smooth leg around him and rocked him slowly, running a hand over his back, her nails scratching gently.

'If I don't make it through the night. . .' He sighed. 'Tell my brother I went out a very happy man.'

Dawne & Edgar

'What are we going to do?' Dawne's forest green eyes were wide with dread.

Edward had wasted no time letting the family know about the man he had seen her with and her phone had blown up. Her mother had demanded she produce him at dinner that same evening and when she refused, she had been convinced Edgar was some wharf-rat and threatened to have her Uncles 'take care of him'.

'Jump on a tramp steamer to Bolivia?' Edgar offered dryly.

'Be serious. The thought of subjecting you to dinner at sister Nena's makes me want to hurl.'

She looked so miserable; Edgar tried to cheer her up.

'Could be worse. Wait 'til _my_ mother issues one of her command performance orders in Norwegian!'

Dawne's eyes grew even bigger. 'Oh my God Edgar she's going to hate me!'

'Don't be silly. She'll love you.' He soothed and drew her in for a tight hug. But he was lying. Snefryd was about as old school Norwegian as they came and he couldn't remember the last time any of her sons had brought a non-Norwegian girl home to meet her. He made a mental note to tell Sig and Norman to keep their traps shut about Dawne until he had a chance to properly prep Ma. If that was even possible.

'I am not going to take you to Edward's. There's no way. I'll kill him!' She swore. She was so mad she was trembling.

'What is it between you two?' Edgar lifted her chin and was alarmed to see angry tears in her eyes.

Dawne gulped and shook her head. Edgar's hand on her jaw tightened and his expression hardened. 'Tell me!'

She wrenched away and started pacing. 'I never told a soul.'

Edgar's eyes narrowed. 'What did he do to you?'

Dawne threw up her hands. 'It really wasn't that big a deal. It's just that I can't stand his ass.'

Edgar didn't like repeating himself. 'Tell. Me.'

Finally Dawne shuttered and spit it out. 'Had to fight his drunk ass off me in their laundry room one 4th of July.'

'Come here.' He motioned.

Dawne just stood staring at the floor trembling. Edgar crossed the room in a leap and laid his hands on her shaking shoulders. 'Dawne?'

Dawne raised eyes so dark and wounded his breath caught.

'My ex-husband used to f-f-force me when he drank and. . .and it b-b-brought. . . brought it all back.'

Sioux and Johnathan

Johnathan reclined in the jacuzzi in post-coital bliss with a smooth cigar and a large scotch, drinking in the sight of Sioux's wet and glistening body lounging across from him her eyes closed, her long inky hair dripping on her breasts.

'Want me to turn up the jets baby?' He blew out a plume of smoke.

'Nooo. This is heaven.' She moaned as hot bubbles tickled her skin and the jet behind her massaged her lower back.

'Hey! Anybody home?'

'SHIT!' Johnathan swore as Sioux dunked down in the water to her neck with wide eyes.

'You guys back here?' Neil called as he lifted the latch on the side gate, caught Johnathan's evil look, took the scene, and quickly turned his back.

'What the fuck do you fuckin' want?' Johnathan hollered.

'Ah, thought you might be watching the fight.' Neil sputtered.

Johnathan shook his head wearily at Sioux. 'He shoulda been drowned at birth.'

'No Neil!' He hollered 'Obviously, I'm not watching the fuckin' fight.'

'O.K., O.K. I'll tell the guys.'

'Guys?' Sioux mouthed in horror.

'Find 'em Neil?' Mike Fourtner called out.

Johnathan roared as he rose. 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'

Neil almost knocked Mike down has he ran back through the gate.

'We're dead men. Run!'


	25. Chapter 25

_**Something is bothering Johnathan. Edgar reacts to Dawne's past. Lita & Andy? Well read on. **_

_***Don't know the Katzenjammer Kids? G**__**oogle 'em. **_

_**Live for and Love your R&R's.l Thanks for keeping them coming! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; Johnathan <span>

After Neil, Mike and 'the guys' had beat a hasty retreat, Sioux had starting laughing and couldn't stop, and soon Johnathan joined her. They laughed until they cried. Sioux was leaning back in his arms and every time she thought about Neil's mad retreat and his warning to Mike, she'd crack up all over again.

'W-w-we're dead men. Run! WaaHaaHaa!' She howled.

She wiped her eyes. 'Oh honey, it's like we're Mama and der Captain wrangling a boat full of Katzenjammer Kids!' *

That cracked Johnathan up again. 'I used to love that comic and cartoons; old, fat, bald der Captain with that big bottle-brush beard. . .that's gonna be me one day. Will you still love me?'

Sioux gasped. 'And fat Mama with that black spiral bun sticking straight up. . .you're lookin' at her!'

'And we'll still be kickin' ass!' Johnathan chuckled.

'Those Katzenjammer Kids were little devils.' Sioux remembered. 'Reminds me of the crew of a certain crab boat. . .The Bad Boys of the Bering Sea.

'See baby, this is only one of reasons why I love you.' Johnathan nuzzled her neck and offered her his scotch. 'Who else remembers der Captain?'

'Just us old folks.' She sipped.

He growled in her ear and tickled her ribs. 'Who you callin' old? We'll be young forever baby.'

Dawne

He wasn't aware all the color had drained from his face and his eyes had gone hard. Or that she could see how he was struggling not to react, and it hurt her to see him so upset.

'Edgar, listen to me. It was a long time ago. I shouldn't have said anything about Edward or my ex. Let's just pretend it never happened. Okay? Please.' She pled as she grasped a tense muscled arm.

She hated this. Hated seeing the cold fury and helplessness in the eyes of a man who loved her. . .like Uncle Marcos.

_Uncle Marcos had the same look in his dark eyes when she had fled hysterical and bleeding to his small apartment in Ballard after a particularly bad episode with her ex. After her father had passed suddenly five years ago from a massive heart attack, Uncle Marcos, her father's youngest brother, and life-long fisherman had taken her aside after the funeral, held both her hands in his big callused work worn, and told her of his sacred promise to his beloved oldest brother. _

_'Dawne, I swore to __Christos years ago that if he passed before you had escaped from that your husband of yours, I would take his place as your father and rest you under my protection. Not for Nena or Maria, but for you. He worried so much for you. . .his strong number one son.' _

_She remembered his eyes full sadness and fierce resolve. Uncle Marcos never told her what transpired that night after he had tended to her, lovingly tucked into her into his bed, and watched over her 'til she slept. When she awoke in the morning, he was sitting in his worn armchair beside the bed snoring._

_'Uncles Marcos.' She shook him up gently. 'Wake up. Can I make you breakfast?' _

_He had startled awake and smiled at her. 'How are you my child?'_

_"I'm O.K. Uncle.' She grinned at him, her heart filled with so much love she fought to keep grateful tears from streaming down her face. _

_He held her soft green eyes, eyes that had captured him since the day she was born. _

_'Good. Because you can return to your home at any time. He will not be there. You're safe. I swear it on Christos' memory.' _

_And she had been from that day forward. And she had never asked how he had saved her. _

Edgar took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Dawne desperately held on to him. Then he looked down at her and swore in a hollow voice she hadn't heard before.

'If I ever see that look in your eyes again, somebody is going to pay.'

She shivered because she knew he meant it.

'Since you're not working today, there _is_ a member of my family I'd like you to meet.' She gave her best effort at a grin.

'Who?'

'My Uncle Marcos.'

Lita & Andy

Slept. Like. The. Dead.

Sioux & Johnathan

Later, Johnathan was doing another of his favorite things, brushing Sioux's hair in front of a fire. Their mellow peace restored, he decided now was the time.

'How're the plans for your house in Homer going?'

Sioux had been working on the design with an Alaskan architect one of his neighbors had recommended and she was pleased; everything should be ready for construction to begin in the Spring.

'It's going very well; I'll show you the latest revisions when they come in tomorrow.'

'And here in Seattle?' He inquired casually.

'Not as well, but I have another realtor looking. . .so we'll see.'

'Sioux, I need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me.'

She looked back at him, because of the queer tone in his voice.

'What's wrong?'

'Now hear me out o.k.?' He brushed her hair over her head.

'When we were here, before Christmas you said we had to live apart. I didn't like it but you were so set on the idea because. . .how did you put it? That we were mustangs, never broken to the bridle of marital or any other kind of intimacy.'

He prayed he could make her understand.

'You were right. Right about me. But you broke me Sioux. Broke me forever. So now it's just you got the intimacy hang up. I understand Homer, you want to put down your roots. Me. I just need a place on dry land where I live with you, where we're just 'us'.

He turned her head and brushed her hair to the side.

'Where our friends and family come lookin' for us. And even if we cuss them out and run 'em off, they know there's a place where 'we' are.

He sighed. 'I want to live with you in Seattle. We need some roots. I'll sell this place, get one where we can start fresh, anywhere you want, but I need to be with you.'

He kissed the hairline above her temple and continued brushing. 'Will you think about it?'

Sioux _was_ thinking. He said she had broken him. Had he broken her? So this was that compromise thing 'couples' did. She had feared she would struggle and kick against this kind of stuff. Truth be told, the longer she was with him, the more settled she felt. . .and with him, settled felt good.

'We're both hard-headed and we're gonna butt heads.' She cautioned.

'I love you.' He kissed the nape of her neck.

'I can be mean as a snake as you well know and subject to do what I want when I want.' Sioux reminded.

'He twisted the whip of her hair in a big hand and pulled her head back to bring her lips to his. 'I know, and I love you anyway.'

'You won't leave me?' Her voice quivered as his lips sought hers.

'Never.' He kissed her gently.

'I could never leave you.' He again kissed her gently.

'I love you.' Then kissed her like a man who loves a woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When A Man Loves A Woman - Percy Sledge<strong>_

_When a man loves a woman  
>Can't keep his mind on nothin' else<br>He'd trade the world  
>For a good thing he's found<br>If she is bad, he can't see it  
>She can do no wrong<br>Turn his back on his best friend  
>If he puts her down<em>

_When a man loves a woman_  
><em>Spend his very last dime<em>  
><em>Trying to hold on to what he needs<em>  
><em>He'd give up all his comforts<em>  
><em>And sleep out in the rain<em>  
><em>If she said that's the way<em>  
><em>It ought to be<em>

_When a man loves a woman_  
><em>I give you everything I got<em>  
><em>Trying to hold on<em>  
><em>To your precious love<em>  
><em>Baby please don't treat me bad<em>

_When a man loves a woman_  
><em>Deep down in his soul<em>  
><em>She can bring him such misery<em>  
><em>If she is playing him for a fool<em>  
><em>He's the last one to know<em>  
><em>Loving eyes can never see<em>

_Yes when a man loves a woman_  
><em>I know exactly how he feels<em>  
><em>'cause baby, baby, baby<em>  
><em>I am a man<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_**This update is kinda short, but wanted to give you a little sumthin-sumthin to tide you over while I figure out where to take these folks next. **_

_**Edgar (gulp) meets Dawn's Uncle Marcos. **_

_**Andy & Lita wake up-which means -BIG 'OL SMUT ALERT! LOL! **_

_**Thanks for the reads and reviews! They warm the cockles of my pea-pickin' heart! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar<span>

They were meeting Uncle Marcos for early dinner at Hatte's Hat one of Ballard's oldest and most beloved joints. Edgar and Dawne arrived first and grabbed a table near the bar with its stunning 100 year old carved mahogany bar and one of the last remaining Fred Oldfield murals of a Scandinavian landscape.

'I love this place.' Edgar smiled. 'Dad used to take us here when we were kids, but we had to swear we wouldn't tell Mom because she disapproved of the crowd and the drinking.'

'What else did she disapprove of?' Dawne sipped her chardonnay.

'Oh just about everything that wasn't 'proper' according to the Ladies Home Journal.' Edgar said ruefully.

'Sounds like fishing' and home with Mom were two different worlds.'

Edgar snorted. 'You could say that. Couldn't wait to go fishin' with my Dad and brothers.'

Dawne's eyes looked over his shoulder and rose, her eyes bright as green sunshine. Edgar also rose and turned.

The man who had entered was a handsome bear of a man, and strode in with a confident swagger. He was well over six feet tall, hard muscled with broad shoulders, salt and pepper mustache and goatee, his weathered craggy face set off by a strong cleft chin and penetrating dark blue eyes He wore his long steel grey hair tied back and looked to be in his late 50's. As he approached he smiled and strong white teeth flashed. Dude looked like a Greek Viggo Mortensen Edgar thought. And also like someone who wouldn't take kindly to anyone who messed with his niece.

'Uncle Marcos!' Dawne squealed and flung herself into his waiting arms. Marcos swung her around and gave her a smacking kiss on the forehead.

'There's my _κόρη_ (daughter)!'

'Uncle Marcos, this is Edgar Hansen. Edgar, meet my Uncle Marcos Langford.'

The two men shook hands firmly as men do over that first handshake. Marcos smiled and slapped Edgar on the shoulder. 'I remember you as a chubby kid with glasses.'

Edgar was gobsmacked. 'Huh?'

Marcos threw his head back and laughed. 'Used to see you and your brothers when your dad and uncle brought you to the docks when I was a teenager starting out.'

'You knew my Dad and Uncle?' Edgar grinned.

Marcos grinned back. 'Just enough to say 'Hello Captain Sir. By the way, congratulations on the show, you and your brothers do your family proud. Never fished the Bering Sea myself, but it sure looks like fun.'

'Oh it's fun alright!' Edgar snorted as they all sat down.

Dawne looked from one to the other and laughed.

'Uncle Marcos, when we met, I had no idea he was on T.V., just knew at first sight he was a fisherman 'cause he reminded me of you. '

Edgar was confused. 'Can I ask you two something? Langford doesn't sound like a Greek name, what gives?'

Marcos laughed. 'Father was a English/Swedish/German mutt. My mother was Greek and gave her sons Greek first names; Christos, Dimitris**, **and Marcos.'

'Beats Sigurd, Norman, and Edgar.' Edgar gave a crooked smile.

Dawne was delighted the two were hitting it off so well as the meal progressed. 'I'll be right back' She rose and headed to the ladies. Both men watched her as she walked away. Marcos turned and gave Edgar a level look.

'She likes you, likes you a lot. I can tell.'

Edgar gulped. Here it comes he thought.

'She's the light of my life and under my protection. Never had kids of my own. Fishin' life ya know.'

Edgar nodded.

'Did she tell you anything about her ex-husband?' Marcos voice was a low growl.

'A little, just today. Sounded like he was bad news.' Edgar leaned in.

'Marcos snorted. 'Doesn't begin to describe that _malaka_ (asshole).' Then he leaned in.

'I personally flushed that shit-head down the toilet and got him out of her life.'

His eyes were hard and his voice menacing.

'And I'll do it again in a heartbeat to any man who mistreats her. Get me?'

'Marcos, she's the best thing to happen to me in a long time.' Edgar held his stare.

'I could never hurt her. I'd be long gone if I ever thought I would.'

Like two high-ranking wolves, the grizzled older alpha and the younger, took stock of one another. One beat, two beats. Finally Marcos relaxed and gave Edgar a friendly punch on the shoulder.

'Owww!' Edgar rubbed.

Marcos laughed. 'I like you Hansen. Good luck! She's stubborn, too independent, and don't listen most of the time.'

'Who you talkin' about?' Dawne stood over Marcos with a evil look.

Marcos look up at her with a pirate's smile and lied. 'Nobody you'd know.'

Dawne punched him on the shoulder. 'Owww!' Marcos rubbed.

Lita & Andy

He woke to the sound of the shower. What time was it? Whatever. He thought. If she was in the shower and that was where he was headed. Her house was old-fashioned and had a large separate tile shower. He quietly opened the heavy glass door, stepped into the steamy heaven and gasped. She was standing under the showerhead set to rainfall, her head thrown back with a soapy sea sponge clutched to her chest, rivulets of water streaking down her lithe body. Her pale honey skin glowed and the aroma of honeysuckle seemed to come from her body, not shower gel.

She heard the click of glass door opening and felt a momentary waft of cool air then two big hands covered hers and his body spooned her back. As they stood under the steamy rainfall Andy lifted her hair and ran the soapy sponge down the back of her neck and across a slim shoulder and over her back. Lita moaned with pleasure as he ran the sponge down her back, between her legs, and down the inside of her thighs. When he turned her, he bent down and drew a rosy breast in his mouth as he ran the sponge over her tight ass in slow circles.

'Annndy. . .mejo. . . ' She whispered as she stoked his throbbing cock and reached for the sponge which she ran over his shoulders. Andy rose from her breasts and mouthed over her lips with the groan of a man exquisitely aroused.

'Oh baby. . .smell. . .your body. . .so beautiful.' He backed her to the wall reached up and adjusted the showerhead to rain on them there. He lifted her leg and held her knee in the crook of his elbow, bending at the knees he positioned the knob of his straining canon to her pouting slit. The long moan as he pushed deeper and deeper into her tight channel was ragged with hunger.

Lita hug on tight, her nails digging into his back as she gasped in his ear.

'Yes mejo, give it to me. . . more. . . all of you. . .' As he plunged in and out of her grasping core he also hit her clit with such force the gathering tension of her impending orgasm came from within and without. The steam, the intoxicating smell of honeysuckle and hot soothing water falling over their heads created the perfect hedonistic chamber.

'God! Andy! Don't stop! Gonna. . .' She gasped.

He could feel her slick channel tighten and gasp like a sucking mouth and knew she was close, so close, as was he, and plunged madly, faster and harder. He watched her face, her eyes closed as she whimpered nonsense, shaking her head side to side. Her eyes opened and held his for an instant before they widened unfocused as she breathed harder and faster, her moans turning to hoarse screams, as her orgasm spasmed and sucked his cock. The sight of her cuming unglued and bucking on his cock sent him over in a shuttering blasts.

With one arm Andy held Lita tight, the other was braced on the wall. As the hot rain beat down on their quivering bodies, Andy leaned his head on his raised arm and muttered.

'Thank God for the rubber mat. . .coulda killed us both.'

'Would have been you're fault.' Lita ran her hands over his fine ass and grinned up at him. 'I was minding my own business, then here you come all molesting me.'

Andy chuckled as she picked up the sponge and added more honeysuckle gel.

'Your molestin' interrupted my absolutions. Wanna stay while I finish?' She gave him a saucy smile as she ran the foaming sponge over her breasts.

'Oh yeah.' He quickly agreed and took the sponge from her hand. 'But we'd better hurry up before the hot water is gone.'

Lita purred. 'No hurry Poppi, I got a really big hot water tank.'

* * *

><p><em>From: Till the Cops Come Knocki' - Maxwell (LOL!)<em>

_Didn't you dig the way I rubbed yo back girl_  
><em>Wasn't it cool when first I kissed yo lips<em>  
><em>Was it enough to penetrate yo dark world<em>  
><em>Or were you embarrassed about the way you freaked<em>  
><em>Well I wanna hold you<em>  
><em>I wanna know you baby<em>  
><em>If it's alright<em>

_Gonna take you in the room suga'_  
><em>Lock you up and love for days<em>  
><em>We gonna be rockin baby<em>  
><em>Till the cops come knockin<em>  
><em>Pappa gonna have to leave<em>  
><em>A message on the telephone baby<em>  
><em>There won't be no stoppin' me<em>  
><em>Till the cops come knockin'<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lita reveals herself. Edgar is shattered. Sioux schools Johnathan. Jimmy Sue gonna show up in the next chapter and New Year's Eve is fast approaching! (hang wit me here! 20 something chapters that cover a week?) By then I hope to have soundly grounded my OC's with they men. **_

_**Thanks for hangin' my loyal reviewers! Keep the encouragin' R&R's coming! 'You got mail' lifts my spirit BIG TIME! =:) **_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar<span>

After dinner they had said their goodbyes outside after Marcos had picked up the check over Edgar's protests.

'Next time is on you.' He grinned and gathered Dawne in his arms and whispered in her ear.

'He's from a good family baby, but you watch his Norwegian ass. They're some uptight folks. We might a little too warm blooded. . .'

Dawne whispered back as she squeezed him tight. 'Got the brothers knocked. Just got to tackle the women-folk.'

Marcos chuckled and drew Edgar into a rough bro side hug.

'Hansen, I hope see more of you.' And whispered in Edgar's ear. 'Sober and takin' good care of my baby.'

Edgar meet his eyes with firm resolve. 'Count on it Marcos.'

Lita & Andy 

They sat at the her kitchen table eating Chinese out of cartons at 2 a.m. Lita with chopsticks, Andy with a fork.

'What? You _gavachos_ (white folks) don't do chopsticks in Alaska?' She teased as Andy speared his fork from the myriad of cartons on the table.

'By your use of what I assume is a less than complimentary Spanish expression, you're referring to my white-bread upbringing.' Tucking a forkful of kung pow chicken in his mouth and shooting her one of his patented Hillstrand killer grins.

Lita snorted and shoot back one of hers. 'On the contrary mejo, _Gavacho_ is affectionate. If I ever call you _gringo_. . .look out. Know you will have pissed me off big-time.'

Andy dug into the carton of almond chicken and enjoyed their banter.

'So what's liable to piss you off?' He purred.

Lita face was serious. 'Sticking your cock in O.P.P.'

Andy managed to cover his mouth before he spewed almond chicken all over the table.

'What?' He sputtered.

Lita wasn't playin'. Might as well lay my cards on the table she thought. No guts, no glory.

'You heard me. **O**ther **P**eople's **P**ussies. Don't know what they call cheatin' in your hood, but that's what we call it in mine. If you want to be with me it's exclusive or nothing.'

Andy 's eyes were wide as he wiped his mouth. She continued.

'I ended a relationship last year with a man who had this issue. I'd be real disappointed if you turned out to be similarly challenged.'

She arched a perfect brow and dainty speared a bit of tomato beef with her chopsticks, brought it to her mouth, and held his eyes.

Andy gulped. 'Lita I'm coming out of a 30 year marriage. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but cheatin' ain't my issue.'

Lita's eyes narrowed as she pressed. 'What is your issue?'

Andy confessed. 'Fishin'.'

Lita exhaled and smiled. 'I can deal with fishin' mejo.'

Andy looked at her thoughtfully. 'Exclusive and nothing?'

Lita lowered her eyes and pretended to search for a particular morsel as she stalled. Then she met his eyes with the truth.

'My father ran around on my Mother for years. Divorce wasn't an option for her. Ever the suffering subservient Mexican wife that she was, she never complained, acted like she was clueless, but I knew she wasn't. Caught her crying more than once.'

Lita was thoughtful. 'Don't get me wrong, I loved them both. They stayed married until the day he died. His death broke her heart, she grieved him badly, and died a year later.'

Andy was enthralled.

She mused ruefully. 'I married as was expected, my childhood sweetheart right after high school. Sergio was a good kid, but he suffered from the same macho curse and couldn't keep it in his pants. I divorced him, much to my family's mortification, a year later.'

Lita shrugged. 'Figured out if I wanted to get anywhere in life, it was up to me. Worked my way through college, got into the computer industry as it was exploding, and climbed my way up the corporate ladder in stilettos. No regrets. . . it's been a good life.'

'Really?' Andy couldn't imagine this extremely feminine and sexy woman as a corporate dynamo.

She scrunched up her face. 'Driven, hard-nosed corporate bitch. . .not exactly sexy, huh mejo?'

Lita laughed at the incredulous look on his face.

'Oh baby, countless times the big boys have pulled their dicks out on the boardroom conference table only to have my big brass _cojones_ (balls) bounce their little pencil dicks off the table.'

Andy was slack-jawed. 'That's sooo hot!'

As she revealed the strong independent woman behind the soft sex kitten, unconsciously his ego was stroked big time. Working class crabbers never hauled in women like this. Damn!

Lita was taken aback. 'Really? You think that's hot?'

Andy nodded. 'Oh hell yeah! Tell me more!' Speared a big chuck of Mongolian beef, shoved in his mouth in his mouth, and chewed in rapt attention.

Sioux & Johnathan

The 52" screen over the fireplace played his cached episodes of his favorite show; 'Sons of Anarchy' as she lay dosing off in his arms.

'Damn baby! Clay and Gemma got their hands full!' He muttered in rapt attention.

Sioux yawned and turned over. 'You mean Peg Bundy and that big kitty-man Vincent?'

Johnathan tore his eyes away for an instant. 'Big kitty-man?'

Sioux yawned again. 'Mid eighties. . .'Beauty and the Beast' Ron Perlman. . . and Linda Hamilton pre 'Terminator'?

Johnathan turned his full attention back to the screen. 'Never saw that show. She was hot in 'Terminator' though.'

Sioux smiled to herself. Ron Perlman was sooo smokin' hot even covered in all that heavy kitty-man make-up. His deep soulful voice just did for her. She never missed an episode if she could help it. . .he was the hottest thing back-in-day since Sonny Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs on 'Miami Vice Friday nights. Better than any date.'

Sioux yawned. 'Night baby. Don't forget Jimmy Sue will be here in the morning.'

Johnathan groaned and muttered. 'Where's Happy when ya need him.'

Dawne & Edgar

'Eddddgar.' She purred as she lay spooned in his arms on the sofa as 'The Magnificent Seven' played. 'You're awful quiet. . .'

'Shhh. Charles Bronson is the man.' He murmured.

He had seen this movie a million times and it was the perfect droning backdrop as he brooded.

'Edgar.' She insisted. 'Charles Bronson ain't going anywhere. And you know his ass gets blasted. Talk to me.'

With a deep sigh Edgar hit 'stop' on the remote and lay back with an arm over his eyes. Dawne turned to him and ran a hand in soothing circles over his chest as he replayed in his mind the conversations he's had earlier.

He hadn't been in time, Sig had already opened his big mouth to Mom about Dawne.

_'What the fuck!' He had hissed into the phone while Dawne was yakking with Sioux._

_'What? You ashamed of her or sumthing?' Sig had challenged._

_'You know better than that. But the last thing I need is Mom crawling up my ass.' Edgar washed his face with a nervous hand._

_'She's gonna crawl up your ass as you well know. Better sooner than later. I smoothed the way big time. All you got is stand your ground and not wuss out baby brother. 'Bout time you stood up to her.'_

_'Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect Son.' Edgar sighed. _

_Sig felt for him. 'Got your back Edgar.' _

_Just then another call chirped. Shit! It was Mom._

_'She's on the other line. I hate your ass!' Edgar groaned and hung up._

_'Hey Mom, how you doing?' He put extra chipper in his voice._

_'Edgar, what's this I hear about some woman you're seeing?' Her voice was stern._

_'Dawne? How did you hear about her?' He feigned casual. _

_'Sigurd told me, like you should have. Who is this kvinne min sønn (woman my son)?' _

_'The best thing that has happened to me in years mor (mom).' _

_Senfryd Jakobsen Hansen was the wife of a fisherman who for the most part, single handedly raised her sons. Her baby's battle with substance abuse had pained and frustrated her greatly. It wasn't until an old friend had recently taken her to a Norwegian speaking __Al-Anon__ groupm __she secretly attend weekly, that she started to understand the life-threatening disease that threatened her youngest. _

_'Jeg er glad du lykksalig min boy føre henne til å møte mig når eders klar.' (I'm glad you're happy my boy, bring her to meet me when you're ready)_

_Edgar was shocked and sputtered. ' Yeah sure Mom. . .I will. . .talk to you later.'_

Dawne was worried. 'Edgar talk to me.' She gently urged.

Edgar voice was shaky. 'My Mom. . .she's. . .'

Dawne grabbed the arm from over his eyes and demanded 'Open your eyes and tell me what's going on!'

Edgar's deep brown eyes were shattered and swam with tears. 'She's dying.' He moaned.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Edgar is still trippin and Dawne is fixin'. The bain of Johnathan's existence returns to Sioux's rescue. Andy & Lita? Read on. Thanks sooo much my faithful. . .it's coming to a close soon. Keep those R&R's coming. My chirping e-mail box gives me great joy! =:) **_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne and Edgar<span>

Dawne got Norman on the phone.

'Hello beautiful. How you. . .'

She cut him off. 'Norman, Edgar is beside himself. Is your mother ill?

Norman was puzzled. 'Ill? She's strong as an ox. Probably gonna out live us all. Why?'

Dawne breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the living room where Edgar lay in misery.

'Would you please talk to your brother. He thinks she's dying. Edgar, talk to Norman.'

_'Hvorfor ikke du fortelle meg går var er så dårlige form?' _Why didn't you tell me Mom was in such bad shape?' Edgar demanded.

_'Er du drikke?' _Are you drinking?' Norman is his quite way had always kept it real with Edgar.

'_Ingen jeg er ikke fucking druckit! _No I'm not fuckin' drinking! What the fuck is wrong with Mom!'

Edgar shouted as he got up, hissing in Norwegian a mile a minute, and walked out the front door, leaving Dawne perplexed. He returned about ten minutes later looking sheepish.

'Sorry.' He muttered. 'Guess I over-reacted.'

'You think? Come here.' Dawne patted the spot next to her on the sofa. But Edgar kept pacing and his voice was hollow.

'It was just so unlike her. Something in her voice. Scared the hell out of me. If she was dying, it would be my fault. Put her through hell for years. Put everybody through hell.'

His mother in her long suffering, stubborn Norwegian way, had tried to nag and micro-manage his life, to get him in-line since he was a teenager. He knew she meant well, but he had long ago built up an emotional wall to keep her at bay. To hear her acquiesce meekly to news that should have sent her into uber-drive had shaken him.

Dawne didn't like where this was going.

'Edgar how long have you been sober?'

He stopped and looked at her. 'Nine months and four days. Why?'

She smiled softly. 'And don't you forget it, or think for one minute everyone who loves you isn't pulling for you, and want only the best for you.'

The soft pale green velour tunic had slipped off one of her slender shoulders and the matching sleep shorts gave him her smooth long legs. Her sea green eyes were soft with concern and her beautiful full mouth soft. She took his breath away and terrifies him at the same time. _When_, not of if he relapsed, and had to see the hurt in her eyes with the hurt he'd seen in so many others, could he stand it?

'I'd better go.' He muttered and went to the bedroom for his jacket.

Like hell you are, Dawne thought as she leapt off the sofa and hurried after him. He leaned over the bed to grab his jacket and as he turned, he was tackled and pinned on his back, with a determined looking Dawne staring down at him.

'Where you going Grumpy 'ol Deckboss?'

'Ah, Dawne. . .' He looked away.

She brought his face back to hers with a firm hand and laid her forehead on his, her hair a fragrant veil.

'No Solitary Pity Parties allowed you.' She whispered as her full lush lips barely touched his. He tried to protest.

'You don't want me around when I get. . .'

She pulled gently at his lower lip.

'Obviously you have no idea what I want.' And proceeded to softly work his mouth until he muttered something in Norwegian and finally returned her kisses.

'Now that's better. . .much better.' She purred. 'You know it is useless to resist me. . .my sex slave.'

Edgar couldn't help but scoff as he rolled on top of her and traced her mouth with a finger. 'Sure you don't want to trade this sex slave in for a younger, less grumpy model?

Her loving green eyes searched his face with a soft smile. 'See like I said, you don't know what I want. . .I like my grumpy model just fine. . . .it's a classic.'

Johnathan

He circled airport arrivals until he spied her ass, signature purple sweats, cigarette hangin' from the side of her pissed off mouth, leaning on her rollin' luggage, glowering. For all his bitchin' he loved Jimmy Sue like she was his older, evil-ass sister. He swerved to the curb, threw the truck in park, reached over and opened the passenger door.

'Get in old woman!' He hollered as he got out and hustled over to stow her bag.

Jimmy Sue took him in and was pleased to see he looked good. Real good. He'd lost some weight and the whiskey bloat was gone.

'Who you callin' old fool! Been waiting ten whole minutes!' She fake bitched as she climbed up and strapped in.

Johnathan climbed in and glowered at her as he peeled out.

'You're like a fungus I can't get rid of.' He said sourly.

Although she really wanted to mess with him, Jimmy Sue's heart wasn't in it. She was so worried about Andy. 'How's Andy doing?'

Johnathan got serious. 'It was pretty bad Jimmy Sue. He's still up and down. But I think Lita gonna be good for him.'

Sioux had told her a little something about this Lita, but Jimmy Sue's inner Momma Bear was withholding judgment.

'I can't believe Sabrina really served him at Christmas.' She groused.

'Believe it. Sent him 'round the bend.' He agreed.

Their looks were sour as they spoke their thoughts in unison.

'Bitch!'

Dawne & Edgar

He lay in her arms snoring softly as she ran her hand up and down his back, her nails scratching softly. Earlier she had managed to jolly him out of the worst of his funk with hot chocolate, kettle corn, 'City Slickers' and her best running witty commentary. But he remained restless and tense, his neck and shoulders in knots. When the movie ended, she had lead him to her bed and massaged out the every knot as she cooed him to sleep. He'd had a tough day. First her disclosures about Edward and her ex Todd, meeting Uncle Marcos, then the brief conversation with his mother that had unhinged him. But she had him. . .safe. . .docked in her loving harbor.

Sioux

Johnathan and Jimmy Sue hit the door fussin'.

'How come you never had my room so nice before? Huh? Flowers! Now that's class, and we well know _you_ don't have any.' Jimmy Sue fumed.

Johnathan blustered back. 'Only flowers you'll ever get from me, gonna be on you casket!'

Sioux came down the stairs frowning, wagging a finger, and scolding.

'Listen up you two, my nerves are bad, and I don't want to hear you two bickering.'

She gave Jimmy Sue a big hug and kiss on the cheek and couldn't keep her eyes from eyes welling.

'Thank you sooo much for coming.'

Jimmy Sue didn't like the strain around her eyes and mouth. Didn't like it at all. She hugged her tight.

'Don't you worry baby, even though bitchin' at him gives me the will to live, I'll stop bustin' his chops. You must be exhausted. Lemme get you a cup of tea. You go lay down and I'll be up in a minute.'

Sioux gave her a weary smile and went back up the stairs. Jimmy Sue made sure she was out of ear-shot before she rounded on Johnathan.

She grabbed him by the shirt and hissed. 'She's lost weight since I last saw her. Don't like that look around her eyes either. Is she taking care of herself?'

Johnathan's look let her know he was clueless.

'What are you talkin' about?'

Jimmy Sue released him and headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

'It's like busting rock in the hot sun work seeing after your sorry ass. . .which by the way, you look better than I've seen you look in months. Add the strain of trying to care for and fix Andy, and you got a woman whose 'nerves are bad' which is code asshole for 'Help!'.'

'What? She never said anything.' Johnathan leaned against the counter.

Jimmy Sue gave him a sarcastic glare.

'As if she would. She'd run herself into the ground for you. For both of you.'

She mumbled. 'Got here just in time.'

Andy & Lita 

Again. Slept. Like. The Dead.

Jimmy Sue

She climbed the stairs heavily with two steaming mug of herbal tea heavily laced with milk and honey. Sioux was sitting up in the bed sewing a button on one of Johnathan's shirts. She looked up and smiled.

'Wow. . .thanks! Smells heavenly.' And reached for the offered mug.

Jimmy Sue sat on the side of the bed and gave her a steady look.

'Must be exhausting.'

Sioux was puzzled as she sipped. 'What?'

'Doing for him like you do. Oh, believe you're doing a great job. Haven't seen him look this good in a long time. But damn, must be hard work.'

Sioux grinned as she thought. She was pleased Jimmy Sue noticed the change in him. It hadn't been easy, but she had gotten him to eat better, and cut back on the smokin' and drinkin'.

'It's not work. I love him.' She smiled and picked up the shirt and her needle.

'I'll do that.' Jimmy Sue reached out.

'Noooo. I like to do it. Reminds me of my Aunt Mae Jessie. . .she taught me. When I'm mending I remember her. . .he loses a lot of shirt buttons you know.'

She arched a brow.

Jimmy Sue grimaced and raised a hand. 'Spare me.'

Sioux giggled and patted her knee. 'I've missed you Jimmy Sue.'

Jimmy Sue rose and smoothed her hair. 'Well, I'm back so you just relax. I got both those fools.'

When she got back downstairs Johnathan was on his laptop in the kitchen. He looked up. 'What's she doing?'

Jimmy Sue sighed. 'What else? Doing for your ass. Sewing buttons on your shirts.'

Johnathan grinned as he stared at the screen. 'Her fault. Why just last week. . .'

Jimmy Sue punched him on the arm.

'Ooow!'


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: One more time: I don't own nuttin' 'cept my OC's, don't make a dime, ain't lookin' to make one. . .yadda, yadda, yadda! **_

_**Why it toke writing to the original 'Conan the Barbarian' soundtrack I'll never know. This chapter was a hard birth. . .don't know why. **_

_**Johnathan is scheming. Sioux is tripin'. Jimmy Sue meets Lita. We shall see shortly how and where our couples 'Bring In The New' as this yarn comes to an end. **_

_**Sioux and Johnathan are stuff of my legend and will 'Go on and On'. Andy & Lita? Dawne & Edgar? Let me know if you want more of them! **_

_**Thank you SO MUCH for your R&R's. Please keep them comin'! =:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan <span>

While Jimmy Sue had been up with Sioux, he got on the internet, and pecked into Google. As Jimmy Sue muttered and bustled, as he checked out a website.

'Yo! Come here.!'

Jimmy Sue came over and he sat her in front of the lap top. 'Wadda ya think?'

Jimmy Sue scrolled through the photo gallery and mumbled. 'You know sumthang? Just when I think you're the most clueless. . .damn!. . . _massages on your private deck? That's sweet. . . _sorry excuse for a self-centered. . .'

'Johnathan gave her a shove. 'What. Do. You. Think. ?'

She grinned up at him. 'There's hope for you yet!'

Johnathan gave her a doubtful look. 'She's already refused to leave Andy and go fishin' opies with me. Question is, will she leave him for three days? We'll have to fly out in the morning to make it there for New Year's Eve.'

He knew he was going to need Jimmy Sue's and all the help he could muster if he was going to pull this mission off.

Jimmy Sue was confident. 'Oh hell yeah! she'll be on that flight, even if I have to hog-tie her ass and drag her on the plane, she's so going!'

'How should I spring it on her?' He chewed on a thumb cuticle.

She gave him a doleful look. 'Really? I don't get it. . .but it would appear in her case your persuasion skills are. . .shall we say. . .considerable.'

Johnathan beamed. 'Ya think?'

She blew out a plume of smoke and snorted. 'Tell you what, we'll present the idea at lunch. No reason she shouldn't go. I'm here now, and if this Lita is all that, Andy ought to be fine.'

Johnathan liked the idea, called Andy and gave him the run down, but purposely didn't tell him Jimmy Sue was in residence. He liked pulling surprises. Andy agreed Sioux could use a break, checked with Lita, then promised they'd be there in a few minutes.

Their collective mission would be to break some major 'Mother Hen' ice off Sioux.

Sioux

He found her on her side, shoulders shaking focused on the TV. He was sure she was crying as he softly closed the door. 'What cha watchin' baby?

Sioux didn't take her steaming eyes off the screen that was heading towards the end of 'Out of Africa'. Didn't matter where she was, or what was going on in her life, the last 20 minutes of this movie always left her keening and sobbing.

She warned as she gulped. 'Go away. . .ugly cry.'

He came closer, slide on the bed and spooned her body to his. 'Why's that?

She just shook her head. 'He was a irresistible, couldn't be tamed, danger seeking fool, the love of her life and h-e-e dies, leaves her alone.' She murmured.

As he held her tightly in his arms, enveloping her with his body, his smell, and warm breath on her neck, the feelings of heartbreak and grief the movie always invoked, threatened to overtake her as never before. To lose him would kill her she thought, as she gulped to suppress her sobs.

'Ah shit. . .chicks!' Johnathan groaned as he patted round for the remote, found it and hit 'off', and rolled her over onto his chest.

'Come on baby. No cryin'! Guess what?' He urged as he rubbed her back roughly She was trying, she bit her lips that were quivering but her sea green eyes were rolling with tears. He gauged he had about 30 seconds before she lost it, so he did what he did best.

He rolled her on her back and crushed her with his body, his mouth growling demanding entry, as her cresting wave of sorrow was meet by the taller and more forceful wave of his passion, and it rolled her with greater amplitude and energy. When he felt her responding, he slowed his roll.

'Baby, I'm worried about you.' There, he said it as he gently stoked her face.

She shook her head, sucked it up, gave him a reassuring small grin, and changed the subject. 'Have you heard from Andy?'

He took her chin and searched her face. 'Talked to him a few minutes ago. He's fine and they're coming over for lunch.' He would never tire of watching her eyes change in color and focus . . .and in an instant. . . she was all business. . .Andy business.

'He has an appointment with Dr. Salazar this afternoon, I need to make sure he's taking his medication, and. . . '

Johnathan roughly pulled her to her feet, gave her sound kiss, and a crack on the ass. 'Go wash your face and get it together, they'll be here any minute.'

He got to the bottom of the stairs as Andy and Lita were coming in the door. Hands raised and fuming, he ignored them and stomped to the kitchen. Andy and Lita exchanged bewildered looks and followed.

'Fuck me! Now _**she's**_ up there losing it! Is crazy is catchin'? Johnathan sputtered.

'Take a breath fool!' Someone hissed back. Lita couldn't see who was in front of Johnathan but whoever it was had him in check. But Andy knew who it was.

'Jimmy Sue? Come here girl. What you doing here?' Andy whooped as he grabbed her and swung her around.

Johnathan shushed him as Jimmy Sue squirmed and demanded to be put down. She reached up, held his face in her hands, and with the most loving of smiles, held his crystal blue eyes in the deep blue of hers.

'Came to see 'bout you precious. How you doin'?' She urged softly .

Johnathan leaned against a counter and scowled sourly. 'Can ya'll do your touching reunion shit later, she'll be down in a minute and we got to get this plan together quick.'

Andy ignored him. 'Jimmy Sue, want you to meet someone.' And pulled Lita into his arms and smiled down at her. 'Jimmy Sue, this is Lita. . .Adelita Emperatriz Marianela Mónica Alejandra Dominga Almeda Villaseñor.'

Lita glowed at him, sweetly surprised at the expression of their intimacy.

'You go to the top of the class mejo.' She whispered as her body melted into his as he dipped and kissed her long and softly.

Jimmy Sue got it in an instant. BooYa! This Lita was the real deal alright she thought. Their passion was obvious and she had never seen this side of Andy. She studied him as he kissed this woman like a man who had snared his prize and would never let her go. Damn!

As Andy raised Lita up, he grinned at Jimmy Sue. She gave him a wink and reached for Lita's hand. 'Gimme that one more time baby. He sucks at Spanish.'

Lita didn't know this woman but it was obvious Andy held her in high affection. As their eyes locked, they search one another and determined this man was their connection, and their pact was forged.

'Jimmy Sue? I'm soooo glad to met you!' Lita's warm brown eyes held hers as she hugged her and grinned.

'Hey baby gurl.' Jimmy Sue purred as her eyes held Lita's in a questioning, challenging gaze. 'You up for this?'

Lita narrowed her eyes revealing a steely determination. 'Oh Hell Yeah!'

Jimmy Sue grinned. 'Hillstrand loco chica?

Lita grinned at her and back at Andy. 'Bring it!'

Johnathan was exasperated and again threw up his hands and hissed through his teeth.

'HELLO! Can I get a hand here? Gotta get Sioux up and outta here in the morning people?'

Jimmy Sue cut her eyes at him and hissed back. ' Aaugh! I GOT this!'

And motioned all into a huddle as she quickly outlined her 'Hail Mary/Sioux' play.


	30. Chapter 30

_**The united front of Johnathan, Andy, Jimmy Sue and Lita take on Sioux. **_

_**Edgar's Freudian 'royal road' to understanding the unconscious through dreams pretty much sucks. Good thing Dawne is around. **_

_**Which would imply . . .yup. . .MAJOR EDGAR SMUT ALERT YA'LL! **__**Written to: 'Chanter Pour Ceux Qui Sont Loin De Chez Eux' (Sing For Those Who Are Far from Them) **__**Montserrat Caballé**__** with French rocker **__**Johnny Halliday**__** ' Friends For Life' 1998 album. I don't know French, but those two are just plain hot, sexy and nasty. =;) **_

_**Thank you all sooo much for your Reads & Reviews. I can't imagine what it would be like to do this in a vacuum. . .yeah I can. . .it would not exist, because I wouldn't and couldn't do it without you!**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar<span>

_'Smide de linje!' _(Throw the line!)'_ His father yelled over the hailer. It was his one of his worst nightmares. The waves were at least 40 feet and it was blowing 70 knots. The Northwestern pitched drunkenly as his father this time struggled to position the boat to rescue the drowning. 'Smide de linje Edgar!' His mother's panicked voice now screamed. Edgar eyes tracked the small and struggling group of figures in the churning sea. He only had one line to throw. But to who? He could see each suffering face. . . each of his children, his brothers, his crew, Dawne. Oh Dawne! Her serene green eyes held his as she urged him to save the others. Somehow he could hear her voice over the crashing maelstrom. 'Save them all Edgar. You can do it! I know you can! I love you! I'm not afraid. Save them Edgar!' As the cold, grey and greedy Bering Sea went to claim her, he threw the lifeline to the drowning. _

Edgar's thrashing and shouting her name in his sleep brought her to consciousness. Dawne was disoriented but she instinctively searched for him, and found him hanging over the far side of the bed. Dawne was now awake enough to realize Edgar was shaking, and his tee shirt was wet with cold sweat, as she grabbed him by the sodden tee and tried to pull him back on the bed.

_He was being pulled away from the rail as he struggled to pull Junior on board. The line had somehow multiplied, and one by one he had pulled each to safety, he had just one more to haul in. . .Dawne! _

'Edgar! I'm here! Wake up Edgar!'

She crawled to him and slapped the side of his face. When she finally woke up him up, he sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. God, he hated this shit. But he had been deviled by nightmares like this for years, which was another reason he was seeing the therapist. Dawne was kneeling in front of him silently stroking his thigh.

He sighed as he met her worried green eyes. 'How bad?'

Dawne rose. 'I'll get you some water.'

She returned with a bottle of water and a oversized 'She Who Reads The Most Books Wins' tee.

'Here change into this.' And helped him off with the wet shirt. As Edgar slowly drank she sat on the floor in front of him, hugging her knees watching him silently.

Edgar sighed and gave her a rueful look. 'Sorry about that.'

'What's there to be sorry about?'

Edgar shook his head. 'Being woken up by a screaming crazy man?'

'One screaming my name? That was a tad disconcerting.' Dawne agreed.

He ran a hand over his face. 'It was a 'Best Of'. On the boat, everyone in the sea dying in a bitch of a storm; family, kids, crew and I'm trying to save everyone. This time you were in the sea as well but you wouldn't let me save you.'

'Why not?'

'You told me I could save everyone, that you loved me, and you weren't afraid.' He remembered.

Dawne was thoughtful. 'Wonder why?'

'I don't know.' Edgar pulled her to her feet and held her tight. 'I just know it scared the hell out of me.' And kissed her desperately.

Sioux

Something was definitely up she thought as Johnathan solicitously sat her at the dining room table across from Andy who sat between Lita and Jimmy Sue his arms draped over the back of their chairs.

She was starting to smell a big, burly rat.

'Hey there Sioux.' Andy drawled as Jimmy Sue and Lita brightly grinned.

Johnathan brought over his laptop, placed it in front of Sioux, sat down beside her and pressed a key. The home page of Little Palm Island in the Florida Keys popped up and Sioux stared at the slide show of a paradise. She looked over at Johnathan with a puzzled look.

Johnathan pointed at the screen. 'We're out of here tomorrow morning, and will be there for a sunset dinner right on that beach.'

Sioux's eyes were wide green saucers.

'Yep baby.' He leaned in and purred in her ear. 'You and me are gonna bring in the new right on that island.' And clicked on the photo gallery of the thatched bungalow suites with wide decks and endless ocean views.

She looked at the suites featuring gauze canopied beds, cushioned bamboo furniture, and then at Andy. 'B-but. . .'

Andy cut her off with an fake incredulous look .

'Now Sioux. Really. Are you gonna tell these ladies. . .' And looked at Jimmy Sue to Lita in turn. 'You don't trust me with them for a few days?'

Jimmy Sue and Lita stared daggers at Sioux with twisted sista pouts.

'Yeah Sioux.' Jimmy Sue challenged. 'You dragged my sorry ass out here to do what?'

Lita chimed in. 'Really chica? You think I ain't got this?' And arched a brow.

Sioux looked at both of her gurls sandwiching a smug looking Andy. She knew, they knew, they had her cornered. Bitches. But they were her bitches and she was blessed to have them. Finally she gave Johnathan an exasperated look and surrendered.

'Take me, I'm yours. What the hell! In with the new!'

Andy ducked as Lita and Jimmy Sue high fived over his head.

Lita squweed and bounced. 'Let's go shopping! The resort collection just arrived! Let's go shopping!'

Sioux smiled sweetly at Johnathan and winked.

'Baby, you gonna look soooo cute in one of those man-kinis.'

The horrified look on Johnathan's face cracked everyone up.

Dawne & Edgar

It was as if he was trying to banishing the devils in his soul by devouring her body with his heat and need. He threw them back on the bed and rolled them facing and hungrily ran his mouth down her throat nipping and growling. He could feel and almost taste her pulse racing and the sensation enflamed him. Muttering in Norwegian he rose up and pulled her sleep tee over her head and dragged down the shorts off her legs roughly.

Dawne's breathing was ragged as she watched him shuck off his clothes and fall on her again. His wet hot mouth and teeth scraped her collarbone as he pressed her tight against his hardness. He grasped her leg and brought it to his shoulder as she stoked his throbbing cock and positioned the knob to her eager slit. Suddenly the urge to take her fast and hard shifted as he entered her and slowly moved in and out. Dawne's eyes opened wide and held the deep searing brown of his that searched hers.

'Edgar, please. . . right there, Oh God. . .' She moaned and shuddered as he hit her g-spot with each slow shallow stoke. Her eyelids fluttered as wave of after wave of aching brought her closer and closer. . .

'Look at me. I want to see your eyes.' He growled as he watched her eyes speak to him in a shifting green kaleidoscope as her lips trembled, and her nails scored his back.

'That's right let me see. . .'

Dawne had fallen into his deep eyes as her body convulsed and she came gasping and struggling as he held her in the vise of his arms, until finally her breathing held, her body stiffened and slowly stilled. The hard contractions of her walls on his cock almost brought him over but he managed to hang on. He searched her slack and open mouth with his tongue and traced every soft fold as he slowly and deliberately again strroked her g-spot.

'Edgaaaar, nooooo.' She moaned in his mouth.

'Shhh.' He engulfed her ear in his slavering mouth and whispered.

'You're so fuckin' hot. . .so beautiful. . I want to. . . let me see you cum again.. .one more time baby. . .pleeese. . .'

He lied. He brought her to oblivion and back twice more before he succumbed to her begging whimpers for all of him. Only then did he climb on top of her, pull her legs over his shoulders and ram his aching cock deep inside her slick surrendered sex that hungered and called for him, and unleash his raging desperate, and longing need over and over.

Drenched in sweat and gasping they both got real.

'Dawne?' Edgar held her slick body tight to his chest and ran his fingers through her wet hair 'You just might be the death of me.'

She cupped his face, brought it so to hers so close, their eyes crossed.

'Ditto. Let's see if you make it to New Year's, let alone Labor Day, Edgar Hansen, my grumpy 'ol Deckboss .' She murmured into his surrendered mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue to follow. . peace out!<strong> _


	31. Chapter 31

_**Well it's taken writing many updates, and support from all of you who have faithfully read and reviewed this story to finally bring Johnathan, Sioux, Andy, Lita, Edgar and Dawne 'In With The New'. I can't thank you enough! At the end there is a teaser for the next saga. Hope it peaks your interest! =;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: New Year's Eve<strong>

Edgar & Andy

Edgar and Andy were at the bar at Daniel's, Seattle's primer steakhouse waiting for the girls to arrive. Edgar mumbled in his club soda. 'Well bro, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other since they're BFF, huh?

Andy took a swig off his beer. 'How weird is this?' It's like we're dating sisters.' Edgar gave him a level look. 'Weird? Try being married to a twin and your brother-in-law hates your guts, and won't give you a heads-up when you're fuckin' up.'

Andy grinned and swore. 'Edgar, if Lita drops any information from Dawne 'bout you fuckin' up. . .solemn promise. . .you'll get an immediate 411!'

Edgar smiled and raise his glass to toast. 'Same for you dude. Dawne and Lita? Keepers man. Don't know about you, but I'm gonna need all the help I can get to keep from fuckin' this up.'

As bottle clinked glass Andy groaned. 'Do you have any idea how rusty my ass is at this shit?'

The abrupt, sharp intake of breath and a 'Whoa!' from the bartender as he stared over their shoulders caught their attention, and they turned to see what had pasted the stupefied look on his face.

Dawne & Lita 

Yesterday when they all met at Nordstrom, and it was like shopping with the Queen of England in the embodiment of Sioux.

As they made their way through the Cosmetics Department a tall blond beautifully turned out, handsome man had strode up to Sioux with genuine adoration in his eyes.

'Ms Nighthawk! So good to see you! I hope everything was to your satisfaction?'

Sioux smiled and gushed to the Home Design Director.

'Douglas! You and your team are brilliant. Everything was just perfect. Thank you so much!'

'How can I assist you. . .and these gorgeous ladies today?'

Douglas was a gay man but he appreciated beauty in every form, and the trio in front of him were stunning.

Lita's 'gay-dar' blipped and she knew Douglas was all theirs.

'Douglas.' She purred. 'I'm Lita and this is Dawne. Sioux is looking for resort wear and we're lookin' for New Year's Eve cocktail dresses to stupefy and slay our men.' And gave him a saucy wink.

Douglas got it immediately and spoke into his mouthpiece.

'Resort and Evening! Coming up with. . .' He gave each an scrutinizing, expert appraisal. 'With three, size 6 to 8 beautiful patrons.'

He then arched a brow, bowed, and swept out a arm. 'Ladies follow me.'

Johnathan & Sioux

They flew direct from Seattle to West Palm Beach and caught a cab to the welcome dock where they checked in and sipped mimosas while they waited a brief ten minutes for the ferry to dock, because the island was so remote it could only be reached by sea-plane or boat. Sioux was entranced and could barely contain her delight. She was like an over excited child about to enter Disneyland.

'Oh look baby! Here comes the boat!' She bounced and pointed.

Johnathan couldn't get enough of her excitement. From the time they checked in at the Seattle airport and the agent gave him a grin, upgrading them to the previously sold out first class, her eyes had glowed.

'This is like traveling with Mick Jaeger!' Sioux giggled as she held his hand and skipped up the ramp to the plane.

Just when he thought he had seen every side of her from fierce and deadly to soft and surrendered. . .this was a side of Sioux he's never seen before. . . the over-excited little girl. From the time they taken off she had motor-mouthed questions and plans as he covertly keep the drinks coming, until her eye lids had finally started to flutter. He lowered both their seats back, and she fell asleep on his shoulder three hours into the flight. He kissed the top of her head, rested his on hers, and drifted off with her.

Edgar & Andy 

As they followed the bartender's eyes, they turned, leaned back against the bar and toasted again, exchanged smug looks and barely contained growls.

The two women at the hostess desk were breath-taking. They looked up, saw their men, and slowly glided towards the bar. Andy thought the sight was like seeing two champion thoroughbreds trotting into a corral of working nags.

Edgar's mouth was dry as Dawne seemed to glide towards him in slow motion. Her mane of curls was drawn up off her neck, and soft tendrils of curls escaped and framed her face. The short, tight emerald green one shoulder silk shantung sheath stunned with the hint of the awesome body it barely contained. Her smiling green eyes held his.

Andy's eyes narrowed. 'Is she really coming for me?' he thought. One side of her long bob was behind her ear and a long chandelier earring glittered and swayed. Her thigh length dress was a rich ruby red, high necked with a deep slit that revealed a narrow peak at her luscious cleavage. She stopped, her warm brown eyes teasing and slowly turned. Andy's mouth dropped as did the bartender's. Edgar missed it as his eyes were glued on Dawne. Andy and the bartender both swore 'Dammmmn!' Though the front of her dress was relatively modest, the back however was slit down to the small of her back, centimeters from scandalous. When she got the response she was looking for she turned, grinned and continued her slow stalk straight for him.

Sioux & Johnathan 

There were only thirty villas on the private five acre islet surrounded by sherbet-green seas, which made it feel as though they had the island to themselves. Sioux bounced and squeeed as she danced from room to room. From the living room with overstuffed bamboo furniture and welcome champagne and fruit, to the bathroom with a deep soak claw foot tub, to the bedroom with mosquito netting flowing gently from the ceiling fan over a king size bed. That's where Johnathan finally caught her and pinned her on the bed.

'Not now.' She wiggled. 'Wanna see our private beach shower.'

He held her tighter and pressed her closer. 'It's not going anywhere. Just give me a minute here. 'I've never seen you in sunshine and tropical warm like this before. . .'

Sioux swept her arms out in abandon as he trailed his mouth down her neck. 'Isn't it wonderful. Come on! Let me up. Got more exploring to do.' She urged.

'Don't you think you'd be more comfortable exploring in less clothing.' He muttered as he undid the buttons on her shirt. 'Like in one those bikinis you bought and wouldn't let me see.' And finally let her up.

Sioux jumped to the dresser where the unobtrusive but excellent staff had unpacked. She rooted around and turned with a slip of green in one hand and white in the other. 'Which one?' She grinned.

'Green.' Matched her eyes he thought. She was back in a moment, complete with sunglasses and soft large straw hat.

He gave a low wolf whistle. 'Well if it ain't Giget.'

Sioux waved her fingers. 'Toodles noodles.'

Then turned and tipped her sunglasses. 'And Moon Doggie? You need to get your fine ass in gear!'

Johnathan jumped up, hopping from one foot to the next to drag off his boots, now in a big hurry to shuck off his clothes, throw on a pair of swim trunks and catch up with the smokin' hot woman swaying her way to the water.

Later she sat on his lap her arms around him on a deck chair he had pulled down to the shallows. Both wore the hotel's signature thick thirsty white robes over their swimsuits as they watched the sun slowly set. The vista of color was amazing. As the last tiny bit of sun was about to go under, it seemed to double in size and as Sioux gasped and pointed, it change instantly to a bright lime green.

'That's the elusive 'green flash'. Johnathan explained as he rubbed her back in lazy circles. 'Optical phenomena seen at an unobstructed horizon like this. Ordered it up just for you baby.'

'Thank you, I'll never forget it.' Sioux kissed his forehead and felt detached from planet earth as she her body and spirit decompressed and renewed.

Andy & Lita & Edgar & Dawne

Dinner was both a gastronomically and a socially exceptional. Andy and Edgar realized somehow they had never socialized on land outside of bars in Alaska, and enjoyed each other's company. Edgar talked about his plans now that he wouldn't be freezin' his ass fishin' opies. Andy confided he would probably miss the first few weeks of the season while he got his shit together. Edgar understood with a nod. Just before desert was served, Lita and Dawne excused themselves, and Edgar finally got the wide-screen view of the back of Lita's dress.

'Gonna catch a fly Ed.' Andy drawled as he gave him a level look over his glass of an excellent Chateau Montus Madiran Lita had suggested.

'Oh, sorry dude.' Edgar mouth closed with a snap as he blushed.

Andy couldn't help but laugh and slap him on the back.

Lita and Dawne primped in the mirror of the ladies room and smiled at each other.

Dawne giggled. 'And we thought we'd be crying in our wine and watching 'The Way We Were' tonight.

Lita shook her head. 'First chance I get, I'm gonna light a candle at Our Lady of Guadalupe, and say a hundred novenas.' Dawne raised a brow.

Lita giggled. 'O.K. a hundred candles and a thousand novenas.'

Dawne reapplied her lipstick. 'Got your place rigged.'

'Oh yeah, big time. You.' As she powered her nose.

'Won't know what hit him.' Dawne assured.

They admired each other in the mirror and high-fived.

'In with the new!'

Andy asked for the check and the Maitre d**'** arrived. 'Your evening has been taken care of.' They all looked at one another.

'By who?' Edgar asked.

The Maitre d**' **shrugged. 'A Ms Nighthawk?'

Johnathan

Johnathan drank in the sight of her across from him in a secluded corner of the dining room's breezy terrace overlooking the beach, so far away from ambient light, the stars put on a show of their of their own. The gauzy mini she wore fell from her shoulders and skimmed her sun kissed breasts. She had caught her hair up in a ponytail and her favorite feather earrings fluttered at her neck.

'You promised ingin red.' He reminded as she held out to him the last bite of the resort's famed Key Lime pie with a drizzle of fresh mango puree and cashew crust.

'What?' Sioux was puzzled.

'When we were kids, you promised you tanned real ingin red.' He grinned and insisted.

She laughed. 'It's amazing what you remember, you little savage.'

Johnathan looked at the sky and his keen sailor's eyes recognized a sight only seen in the Southern hemisphere. . .

He pointed. 'Look baby! There's the Southern Cross!

Sioux gazed at him lovingly. 'Show me.' She rose and settled on his lap to get his perspective.

'See there? That's Acruz one of the three main Crux stars. Over there is Mimosa, and there's Delta Crucis.' He pointed and explained.

Sioux laid her head on his and held him close as he pointed and schooled.

'Yay see it now baby?' He looked up at her.

'Oh yes my love. . .' She ran a finger over his sweet mouth. 'I see.' And drew his lips to hers and didn't give a damn who was lookin'.

* * *

><p>Lita opened the front door and lead Andy to the enclosed patio that was lit with hundreds of tiny white bee lights and chunky candles flickering in hurricane globes. Soft music played and the fire in the hearth barely flickered. Lita kissed him softly.<p>

'Thought we'd have our own private 'bring in the new' party out here.'

Andy looked around and smiled down at her. 'Perfect. Just perfect. No place in the world I'd rather be.'

Lita shyly patted his chest. 'I'll bring in some wine. Would you tend the fire?'

When she returned with a bottle and two glasses she set on the side table. The fire burned brightly and Andy was rolling through the iPod decked on the Bose SoundDock. He made his selection and rose.

'May I have this dance?' He reached out for her as Bobby Hatfield's sweet tenor crooned.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
>I've hungered for your touch,<br>A long...lonely time._

As Andy held her close and ran his warm hands up and down her back as they swayed to 'Unchained Melody' Lita rested under his chin and fought back hot tears.

_I need your love,  
>I need your love,<br>God speed your love, to me._

_Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea,  
>To the open arms, of the sea.<br>Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me",  
>I'll be coming home, wait for me.<em>

He lifted her chin with a finger and captured her swimming brown eyes in his warm crystal blues. 'In with the new Lita.' He murmured and brought her yearning mouth to his.

_And time goes by, so slowly,  
>And time can do so much,<br>Are you...still mine?  
>I need your love,<br>I need your love,  
>God speed your love, to me.<em>

* * *

><p>Dawne skipped to her door and leaned against it with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Edgar know that look and shook his head.<p>

'What's up your sleeve girlie?'

'Surprise!' She announced and took his hand. 'Close your eyes. Close 'em and don't open them until I say so. O.K.?'

Edgar groaned. 'What have you done now. . .'

'Close 'em!' Dawne insisted and waited until he did. Stubborn Norwegian she thought.

She lead him into the loft and made him stand with eyes closed while she ran around lighting candle after candle, to enhance the ambiance set by string after string of tiny multicolored lights. She quickly stroked the fire, and looked around and almost forgot. She punched the iPod dock and called 'Open' as she walked slowly to Edgar as the rough rocker voice of Chrissie Hynde sang.

'May I have this dance Edgar Hansen?' She held out her arms.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side, too<br>_

Edgar looked around the intimate space she had created for them and gathered her in his arms as his heart swelled, as they swayed.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now  
>And hey, what you got to hide<br>I get angry, too  
>But I'm a lot like you<br>When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'Cause even if you're wrong<em>

'Love you Dawne' He whispered in her ear. 'Know that I love you.'

_And when, when the night falls on you baby  
>You're feeling all alone<br>You won't be on your own  
><em>

Dawne's eye were closed as she dreamily rocked in his arms.

'In with the new Edgar. Let me love you, just let me love you.'

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

* * *

><p>Johnhathan had packed and set up the Boise SoundDeck for their trip and especially for this night. Sioux was on the deck watching the stars sipping champagne as soft slow jazz played. Her long tanned thighs and legs were a sight he would long remember. He fiddled with the his iPod menu and put a tune on repeat.<p>

'Oh no he didn't.' Sioux thought as she turned as Johnathan came to her. He wore a shirt and drawstring pants in a light white cotton gauze and his feet were bare.

'May I have this dance Ms Nighthawk?'

He held out a hand as Bobby Hatfield crooned 'Ebb Tide'.

It was her favorite Righteous Brother's song. As she took his hand and searched his deep brown eyes she gulped back the hot tears that sprang to her eyes. She had taught him to slow dance to this song long, long ago. Now she fit under his chin as he had once fit under hers.

_First the tide rushes in  
>Plants a kiss on the shore<br>Then rolls out to sea  
>And the sea is very still once more So I rush to your side<br>Like the oncoming tide  
>With one burning thought<br>Will your arms open wide_

He held her in his arms, his eyes closed as he remembered the past, savored the present, and yearned their future.

_At last we're face to face  
>And as we kiss through an embrace<br>I can tell, I can feel  
>You are love, your are real<br>Really mine in the rain  
>In the dark, in the sun<em>

Sioux held him close and breathed him in. At last, she was complete. In his arms warm and beloved. She clutched him tighter never wanting the song or this magical night to end.

_Like the tide at its ebb  
>I'm at peace in the web of your arms<br>Ebb tide_

As the song began again, Johnathan caught her chin and whispered. 'I'm going to hold you in my arms all night, in with the new. . .and for the rest of my life baby.' And kissed her deeply with the true and endless love that had always burned in his heart and soul.

* * *

><p>Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers<p>

I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders

Ebb Tide - The Righteous Brothers

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of new story to be titled. . . 'The Girl Whose Past Came To Call' <strong>_

_He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was parking a black Harley Fat Boy, swinging a long slim leg from the saddle, removing her helmet, and shaking out the long whip of her coal black hair. He ran to her like a man running to an __apparition__that could evaporate at any second. _

_She was looking in a window and raising an arm in greeting as he reached her. He swung her around, grasped her by shoulders, and shook her roughly._

_'They told me you were dead!' He shouted hoarsely and crushed his starving mouth to hers slack with shock. _


End file.
